Historia de amor
by kdtha
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, dos personas completamente diferentes que se odian. "El escritor humedeció su pluma en la tinta y escribió: Es la historia mas grande, llena de aventuras, romance, odio y ese todo un final que nadie se esperara...
1. Atrapados en la sección prohibida

**Hola,bueno primero que nada les quisiese aclarar que esta HISTORIA NO ES MÍA! . Como ya sabran esta historia originalmente es de Monik y es de la zaga de Harry Pother. **

**Hace un tiempo alguien la modifico a un Sasusaku, pero por problemas de la página la historia se borro. **

**Espero tener su apoyo C: !y sin mas dejo que lean n_n y para los que no saben es una historia realmente hermosa ! que me gustaria mucho que la leyesen ! **

**Antemano muchísimas gracias por leer. **

* * *

><p>Ella no sabía por qué sentía frío en una noche tan calurosa; sus manos temblaban, sus labios se secaban. Se sacó los zapatos y los mantuvo en sus manos mientras bajaba las escaleras de la sala común silenciosamente. Saltó el tercer escalón, pues rechinaba siempre. En aquellos momentos, cualquier movimiento en falso hubiera resultado fatal.<br>Observó la soledad de lugar que normalmente estaba habitado por las diferentes casas que reían y charlaban mientras ella, como siempre, se encerraba en un libro para huir de la triste realidad de su vacío existencial. Mientras salía de la sala común recordó infantilmente cuando su madre solía contarle cuentos en la oscuridad, cuando la luz fallaba; cuando aún no conocía la profundidad de los pensamientos humanos y lo destructivos que podían llegar a ser. Hubiera querido escuchar uno en aquellos momentos, sí, en su cama, junto a su madre; y no tener que ir a la biblioteca, a encontrarse con su peor enemigo.

William humedeció la punta de la pluma sobre la tinta y comenzó a escribir lo que sería su primer libro:

" ¿Qué es el tiempo? Muchos dicen que se trata de la duración de las cosas sujetas a cambio, otros dicen que es la gran y única condena del hombre. Yo, personalmente, creo que el tiempo es la soberana medicina de nuestras pasiones, pues proporciona nuevos y diversos objetos a la imaginación, que borran las antiguas impresiones por profundas que sean. Es un río que arrastra todo lo que nace; es el destructor de la vida y de los más firmes sentimientos. Si el tiempo es tanto dentro de la vida del hombre, ¿Por qué tenemos que conformarnos con verlo pasar? Dicen que él es irreparable, que lo que sucede no se repetirá jamás. ¿Por qué he de conformarme con tal terrible afirmación? Si sé que en mis manos hay magia, si sé que puedo cambiarlo, lo haré. Cambiaré el pasado, y el tiempo renacerá de las cenizas. "

Sonrió sintiéndose conforme con su introducción.

"Si van a leer la historia que viene a continuación, he de advertirles que debe ser para mentes abiertas a la imaginación. Pues sin ella no podrán servirse del más exquisito postre que ha creado la humanidad: la fantasía. Este es mí relato, lo que sucedió y seguramente no podré probar. Sin embargo, dicen que lo que se escribe y llega a ojos de otros, queda impregnado de por vida y eso es lo que pretendo. Espero mi osadía no sea demasiado grande. Esta es la historia de Xavier Pirandello y de Isabella Shawn, pero sobre todo, es la historia de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, quienes cambiaron el pasado. El tiempo, se los proporcioné yo…  
>Ellos hicieron el resto."<p>

Volvió a humedecer la pluma mientras al final de la primera hoja escribía:

"William de Castilla."

Y la magia comienza una fría noche de junio mientras una chica entraba a la biblioteca..

Sakura ingresó a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras sí sin producir el más mínimo sonido. Respiró sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a velocidades inigualables; tenía terror a ser encontrada a tales horas de la noche por madara, o peor aún, por Tsunade. Siendo Prefecta aquello sería imperdonable, y peor aún, estando a solo meses de graduarse. Una voz fría la sacó de sus temores imaginarios.

—Hasta que por fin decidiste aparecer — se escucho una voz entre las sombras de una biblioteca vacía y sin iluminación alguna más que la que penetraba por las ventanas.

— No me gusta esperar —volvió a decir fríamente.

La Haruno solo necesitaba escuchar aquel tono frío para sentir rabia e ira correr por sus venas. Pronto una silueta se dejó ver de entre las sombras, un chico alto, de cabellos azabaches y ojos profundamente negros como la noche apareció ante sus ojos. Su despectiva mirada se había fijado en ella.

—No me interesa lo que te guste o no Uchiha. — respondió la chica de pelo Rosa mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del fondo de la biblioteca, pasando estanterías completamente llenas de libros. Pudo sentir la mirada del pelinegro seguirla todo el camino. Y tuvo miedo, sí, tuvo miedo de ser humillada como tantas otras veces; pero no lo demostró.

El azabache se sentó sobre la mesa y encendió una vela que sería suficiente como para que pudieran leer. No soportaba tener que estar ahí, con ella. El solo hecho de su existencia le fastidiaba enormemente, Su inferioridad lograba enfermarlo hasta puntos exagerados. Era imposible resistirse a humillarla, no siendo lo que era. Ahí estaba, ordenando los libros por orden alfabético como un insoportable ratón de biblioteca, ocultando su figura ya de por si nada atractiva con una larga falda y una blusa completamente abotonada.

Estaban ya en séptimo curso y no quedaban más que nueve meses para graduarse. El trabajo se les había asignado dos semanas atrás y no se habían reunido por el simple repudio mutuo que ambos se manifestaban. Ni él ni ella se acercaron el uno al otro a decidir cómo harían el trabajo, simplemente lo olvidaron, como se hace usualmente con todo lo que perturba. Pronto llegó la hora de presentarlo, y perder el año no les convenía.

— ¿Qué tal si haces algo más que estar ahí mirándome? —dijo la Haruno dejando el último libro sobre la mesa para disponerse hablar de nuevo —O ¿Es que es muy difícil para un Orochimaru usar el cerebro? — Le preguntó con una mirada de repugnancia.

Él la miro fijó con sus penetrantes ojos negros ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle siendo tan por debajo de él?

—Lo que es difícil para un Orochimaru , es tener que soportar la presencia de una asquerosa sangre impura como tu Haruno —

Ante la rudeza de las palabras pronunciadas, y tal vez, ante el estado de ánimo intenso que caracterizaba a la ojijade en aquellos momentos, nada fue más preciso que lanzar un golpe que cayó sobre la cara de su enemigo.  
>Sasuke saltó de la mesa y se sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos. Al principio, Sakura no había notado el hecho de que estaba sola, completamente sola con un repugnante Orochimaru que hacia siempre hacia su vida mas miserable, que no tendría la menor piedad tratándose de ella. Había llegado demasiado lejos, y lo comprobó cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los negros llenos de odio desbordante del moreno. Ya antes se había atrevido a golpearlo, y por estar acompañada había salido viva para contarlo; aquello estaba a punto de cambiar.<br>El Uchiha caminó hacia ella, y sin darle la menor oportunidad de correr la tomó por su cabello de un extraño color rosa con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, así acercando su rostro al de él, lo suficiente como para que pudiera observar su destino en la pupila de sus ojos de un extraño color entre esmeraldas y jade. Esta soltó un quejido de dolor, pero lo ahogó con el temor de ser encontrada por Madara. El pelinegro haló más de su cabello apretándolo aún más y ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella. Ella mordió su labio tratando de no producir mucho ruido y con ambas manos trataba de soltarse. Pronto, al sentir un kunai clavándose en su cuello, desistió de la absurda idea.

—Vas a aprender a respetarme, Haruno — dijo sin soltarla ni un segundo y con un tono tranquilo, lo que anticipaba cosas malas. – Para ello, me temo que tendré que castigarte.

El corazón de Sakura latía velozmente mientras su respiración se volvía entre cortada y el Orochimaru pudo ver cómo su pecho elevaba y cedía ante cada inhalación y exhalación.

—Vas a lastimarme? —

—Sí.

—¿Vas a matarme? — preguntó una vez más y con un tono algo desafiante. Él odiaba cuando hacía eso.

— Aún no lo decido. — dijo sonriendo. — es por eso, que una impura no debe meterse con un futuro Orochimaru...¿ahora lo comprendes?

De un tirón la arrastró pasando estanterías y mesas mientras que ella forcejeaba y trataba de no gritar de dolor. Se resistía a caminar por donde él la llevaba, pero aquello no servía de nada; ÉL era más fuerte y la arrastraba con facilidad. Pasaron unos cuantos estantes de la biblioteca y pararon frente a la Sección Prohibida.

—Ya lo decidí. Mejor espero a salir de Konoha para matarte, y créeme, no usare ningún arma lo haré con mis propias manos— dijo este de la manera mas fría y cruel que pudo abriendo la puerta de la sección prohibida.

—Por ahora, solo te dejaré aquí. Ya veremos qué explicación darás en la mañana cuando te encuentren…

— Diré que fuiste tú quien me encerró! —

—Es la palabra de una impura contra la mía — dijo el Uchiha mientras abría la puerta.

El lugar estaba oscuro, iluminado por la leve luz de unas antorchas. El pelinegro lanzó a Sakura hacia adentro haciendo que ella tropezara y cayera en el frío suelo.

—Buenas noches, Haruno. — dijo Sasuke formando una sonrisa de burla en la comisura de sus labios; Pero justo cuando pretendía irse, la gran puerta de la sección prohibida se cerró, dejándolos a ambos adentro.

"Era como si el destino lo hubiera planeado desde siempre. Tenían que ser ellos, nadie más que ellos los que me encontraran.."

Los dos miraban la puerta cerrada sin decir nada, incrédulos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sakura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Eres tan estúpido que dejaste que la puerta se cerrara tras de ti! —

La chica seguía riéndose sin cansancio, parecía casi no poder respirar. El azabache podía sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, Estaba siendo humillado nada más y nada menos que por una asquerosa impura. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tomar entre sus manos aquel delicado cuello y aplastarlo, sin dejar absolutamente nada de él.

Sakura no podía respirar. La risa no se lo permitía. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba en condiciones de burlarse, pero simplemente no podía parar de reír.

—Siempre te creí capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero no algo tan estúpido! —Terminó de burlarse de el incorporándose de su gran ataque de risa. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Sasuke se había sentado en el suelo y estaba arrimado contra la pared, con la corbata desarreglada y la camisa por fuera.

—Muy bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos? . —dijo la pelirrosada recuperando la serenidad, pero aún con una leve risita en su rostro.

El Uchiha fijó sus ojos negros en ella con una llama de odio en ellos. Esto no la intimidó en lo más mínimo; conocía ya esa mirada de asco que él le dedicaba cada vez que podía, esa que decía sin tener que hablar "Ubícate, soy superior a ti"  
>El azabache se levantó y caminó hacia ella, pronto la tenía pegada contra la pared y su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la garganta de la chica.<br>—Primero, te callas y miras abajo antes de dirigirme la palabra. — dijo mirando cada detalle de su rostro. —Segundo, ahórrate las burlas que de eso me encargo yo. Y tercero. —.apretó con más fuerza su garganta. — Recuérdame hacerte pagar el golpe que me diste.  
>Con esto la soltó y ella tosió compulsivamente. Se sostuvo la garganta sintiendo que el dolor era demasiado grande ¿Quién se creía que era? Era un maldito mal nacido. De no ser porque hacer ruidos no iba a ayudarlos hubiera sacado su shuriken y le hubiera demostrado que tener el título de "La mejor Ninja en poseer armas" sí significaba algo.<p>

— Esperaremos hasta mañana, a las seis en punto las puertas de la biblioteca se abren automáticamente, saldremos antes de que nos vean—dijo Sasuke paseándose por el lugar.

Todo estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo. Se notaba a leguas que no muchas personas entraban ni siquiera para ocuparse de la limpieza. El pelinegro siguió inspeccionando, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a la chica que aún tosía con lágrimas en sus ojos jades. Vio un libro que cautivó su atención:  
>"Historia de las artes oscuras y el surgimiento del Señor Oscuro"<br>Trató de sacarlo, pero estaba demasiado apretado contra los demás libros que se encontraban a su alrededor. El chico no se rindió y siguió en su lucha, sin embargo parecía caso perdido.

— ¡Maldita sea!- dijo pegandole una patada a la estantería.

Fue entonces cuando un gran libro cayó al suelo produciendo un gran estruendo y levantando grandes cantidades de polvo. Los dos chicos permanecieron observándolo durante algunos segundos. Tenía una cubierta negra y a su alrededor bordes dorados.  
>Sasuke se inclinó hacia él sintiendo una gran curiosidad, mas éste se abrió bruscamente antes de que él pudiera posar sus manos en él. Un viento que estalló por todo el salón hizo que los dos chicos cayeran al suelo. Sakura se agarró de lo que tuvo cerca y lo mismo hizo el azabache. Todo se movía dentro del lugar, las estanterías parecían estar a punto de desplomarse unas sobre otras y las mesas temblaban sonoramente, muchos pensamientos malignos como ataques y otras cosas extrañas se apoderaron de la mente de Sakura, pero de que había una ráfaga de viento que intentaba tragarlos era mucho más preocupante.<br>Poco a poco el viento fue cediendo en un pequeño torbellino que provenía del abierto libro. Sasuke pudo ver cómo las páginas comenzaban a cambiarse solas mientras el torbellino se hacía cada vez más pequeño, de repente, una silueta salió del libro mientras éste se detenía en una página específica. La sombra adquirió pronto la difusa forma de un hombre. Sasuke se arrastró por el suelo hasta colocarse al lado de Sakura. Ambos miraban asombrados desde el piso al hombre que se mostraba frente a ellos. No tenía más de 25 años y era alto, blanco, de ojos negros vivaces, y estaba peinado y vestido a la usanza de una época muy antigua. Llevaba un sombrero negro y un smoking, muy a la edad media. El hombre fijó sus ojos en Sasuke y Sakura, los abrió alegremente.

—¿Xavier? ¿Isabella? — dijo mirándolos. — No puedo creerlo!¡ Están vivos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo por hoy. Enserio espero sus comentarios *o* y Bueno... Dependiendo de si ustedes me dejan continuarla, subire el próximo capitulo lo mas rapido posible. <strong>_

_**n_n Sin mas se cuidan y suerte . **_

_**Kdtha **_


	2. william de castilla

**Lo prometido es deuda C: aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa historia. **

* * *

><p>—¿Xavier? ¿Isabella? — dijo mirándolos. — ¡No puedo creerlo! Están vivos!<p>

Exclamo con suma alegría.

Ambos chicos se miraron impresionados, aún sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Sí estamos vivos —dijo el Uchiha con la misma superioridad de siempre— Pero no me llamo Xavier

—Claro — se limito a decir en seguida la chica — Ni yo Isabella —Terminó de decir Sakura completamente confundida.  
>El hombre miró a su alrededor comprendiendo inmediatamente.<p>

—Han Pasado muchos años desde entonces. — dijo él mirando al suelo —Entonces ustedes deben ser solo su descendientes…

—¿Qué?- Pregunto Sasuke al escuchar esa gran estupidez —Mejor cerremos el libro —dijo mirando a Sakura, pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró aprensivamente.

—Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir —dijo la Haruno —Un libro con un holograma es fascinante

El pelinegro levantó una ceja con fastidio evidente.

—Creo haberte dicho que mires hacia abajo cada vez que me dirijas la palabra— dijo finalmente mirando a la chica como siempre lo hacía.

—Primero muerta —contestó ella.

—Entonces tendré que matar…

Su discusión fue interrumpida por la repentina risa del "holograma", como lo llamó la chica.

—Y dicen no ser Xavier e Isabella!¡Si siguen peleándose como siempre,¡Por cierto! No soy un holograma. Soy un recuerdo –Explico mirando a ambos chicos.

"Sus ojos me miraron fijos, y la confusión se asomó por su rostro"

—¿Qué? —dijo esta vez Sakura.

— Sí, así es. Puedo entender su confusión. Hace ya mucho tiempo que creé esto, ya casi no tenía esperanzas de que alguien lo abriera. —rió irónicamente señalando el libro viejo y casi en ruinas que yacía en el suelo —Quién diría que justamente ustedes, los descendientes de mis dos mejores amigos, serían los que descubrieran mi invento. —Se aclaró la garganta y arregló su corbatín. — Lo creé para que cuando alguien lo abriera, pudiera cambiar el pasado.

"Cambiar el pasado...Acaso no es también tener el poder de transformar el destino?"

ambos chicos lo miraban sin decir nada, con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro.

—Muy bien, creo que lo mejor es comenzar desde el principio. —dijo el hombre. —Mi nombre es William de Castilla, pertenezco a la edad media, mi posición económica es…bueno, era media alta adinerada. Mejor amigo de Xavier Pirandello desde que éramos niños, y amigo de Isabella Shawn, cuando se casó con Xavier. —

—¿Qué! —dijo automáticamente Sasuke —Dices que mi antepasado se casó con una Impura.

Sakura se lanzó sobre el orochimaru haciendo todo lo que posible para golpearlo. Éste la empujó lejos de él y la miró furioso.

—Te advertí que no volvieras a poner tus sucias manos sobre mí.

—Y yo te advierto; si vuelves a llamarme así, con mis propias manos voy a arrancarte la lengua.

William rió.

— Aún puedo ver la llama de pasión encendida en sus cuerpos. Son el uno para el otro. —dijo él sonriendo.  
>Sakura miró fijamente los ojos negros de William con la boca semi abierta sin poder creer lo que había dicho.<p>

— Ahora sí cerremos el libro. — dijo ella gateando hacia éste dispuesta a cerrarlo.

—¡ No! — Exclamo William aterrado. — He esperado siglos para que alguien abriera mi invento…

—¿Invento?- Pregunto Sasuke .

— Sí. Lo creé para poder cambiar el pasado ¡ya se los dije! Pensé usarlo para cambiar otras cosas de mi vida, pero cuando Xavier e Isabella murieron supe que eso era lo que tenía que cambiar; el destino. Lastimosamente, cuando terminé con mi creación ya era muy anciano y morí antes de poder usarlo, sin revelar la existencia de éste a nadie. Dentro de este libro conservé mi juventud, para poder guiar a quienes iban a ser los destinados a cambiar el pasado de Xavier e Isabella. Osea, ustedes.

— Dices que.. —dijo Sasuke. — pretendes que nosotros hagamos que tus amigos no mueran y evitemos su muerte cambiando lo que sucedió retrocediendo en el tiempo por medio de tu invento, ósea ese libro?

—-Exacto.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo salvándome la vida años pasados. Si se supone que debo morir en aquella época pues que así sea—!dijo el chico

—Pues, respeto tu decisión. — dijo William. — Solo que en el pasado tu mueres a los 19 años, lo que significa que en esta vida morirás a esa misma edad…

—¿QUÉ? —Preguntó Sasuke .

—Al menos que cambies el pasado.

El silencio invadió el lugar. Ya no era solo la pelirrosa quien tenía la boca semi abierta. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien se atreviera a decir algo coherente.

—Bueno yo no sé tu Uchiha, pero yo pienso cambiar mi pasado. —dijo Sakura levantándose—A los 19 años estoy demasiado joven para morir.

— ¡Yo también!- dijo Sasuke para luego mirar a William. — ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

William sonrió.

— Excelente. Muy bien, mi invento puede hacerlos volver en el tiempo

— Pero ¿cómo sabremos qué hacer? — Preguntó Sakura aún no entendiendo bien lo que les quería decir ese recuerdo.

—He ahí el dilema. — dijo William. —Para eso, tendrán que revivir lo que sucedió, desde el momento en que Xavier e Isabella se conocieron e investigar cómo murieron; averiguar qué fue lo que causó su muerte para así cambiar lo sucedido.

— Pero eso es una larga historia! Solo podemos estar aquí esta noche! —dijo Sakura cayendo en ese detalle.

—Pues tendrán que arreglárselas para venir todas las noches, hasta que vean cómo sus antepasados murieron. Una vez que lo hagan, retrocederé el tiempo una hora en la edad media, una hora antes de su asesinato y cambiarán lo que sucedió.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron. Lo que estaba sucediendo parecía un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, algo totalmente fuera de la realidad.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —respondió Sasuke.

—Sí, vamos a hacerlo —

—¡Perfecto! Tendrán que aprender a llevarse mejor, porque pasarán mucho tiempo juntos—.dijo William— Muy bien, esto será cómo ver una película, solo que estarán dentro de ella. Acérquense…

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente al libro hasta encontrarse frente a él.

— Presten mucha atención…— dijo William. Entonces desapareció.

—¿Dónde se fue!- Preguntó Sakura mirando hacia todos lados de la biblioteca.

—No lo sé , A lo mejor …  
>Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase, pues justo en ese momento un enorme torbellino salió del libro con tal potencia que los tragó a ambos.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un comentario, ¿Si? Nos vemos hasta la próxima. <strong>_


	3. Edad media, Isabella Shawn

Sakura cayó sobre la tierra. Sintió como todo el polvo de ésta se elevaba y penetraba sus fosas nasales. Empezó a toser e inmediatamente escuchó la tos del orochimaru, quien parecía encontrarse en las mismas circunstancias que ella. la kyubi se restregó lo ojos quitándose el polvo de éstos, fue entonces cuando vio asombrada el extraño lugar en el cual se encontraban.  
>Estaban en la tierra mientras muchas personas transitaban sobre calles de piedra. Señoras con vestidos largos y sombrillas seguidas de sus mucamas. Muchas carrozas movilizadas por medio de caballos. Dentro de estas carrozas iban personas, obviamente aristócratas, con muchas joyas si se trataba de mujeres y en el caso de los hombres con relojes de oro colgando de sus bolsillos y guantes blancos de seda, impecables. Un gran reloj estaba en medio de la plaza pública, y hablaba con un señor que se encontraba arrimado a él. Sakura recordó que había leído que en aquella época, los ninjas tenían sus propias tierras, alejados de los aldeanos .<br>Había estado tan sumergida observando todo aquello que no vio al Uchiha que ya se había parado y le extendía una mano para que se levantara. Como ella no lo vio el chico la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la levantó. Esta soltó un quejido de dolor. 

—¿Podrías ser más delicado! —pregunto la chica molesta. 

—No—respondió fastidiado — Y bien,¿dónde diablos estamos? 

—En la edad media obviamente. Parece que nadie nos ve…- dijo la chica de pelo rosa caminado enfrente de las personas, pero simplemente ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia. – Sí, definitivamente no nos pueden ver…

Sasuke quedó observando fijamente una cafetería que estaba justo frente a ellos. La chica trató de ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención, mas no vio nada fuera de lo común. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro la tomó nuevamente por el brazo y la arrastró hacia el café. Al entrar ella pudo ver a muchos hombres tomando y riendo, algunos estaban acompañados por mujeres jóvenes y hermosas. Aquel lugar tenía una música de rocola bastante vieja, pero que le daba un ambiente al lugar algo bohemio y elegante. Pronto se vio frente una mesa y sakura entendió el por qué de su repentino interés en aquel sitio.  
>Tres hombres estaban sentados conversando animadamente. Uno de ellos era William, y el otro…<br>—No puede ser —dijo sakura impresionada - Eres tú…. 

—No tonta. —aclaró. —Es Xavier.  
>Parecía algo simplemente sobrenatural. El joven que estaba frente a ella, era el vivo retrato de Sasuke. Su cabello azabache, cayendo por su frente libremente y sus ojos negros eran inconfundibles. Hasta la misma expresión de superioridad estaba impregnada en él. Sus gestos eran fríos y a la vez intensos. Era Sasuke, no cabía duda alguna. <p>

—Eres tú definitivamente, en tu rostro se ve reflejado la estupidez que te envuelve. 

— Cállate Haruno —dijo Sasuke agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y acercándola lo suficiente como para susurrarle en el oído—.Por algo te casaste conmigo ¿no es así!

Sakura quiso responder ante esto pero mejor no lo hizo. Él la soltó bruscamente prefiriendo escuchar la conversación.

—Y entonces Pirandello,¿Cuándo piensas casarte? —dijo el hombre que no sabían quién era, pero que hablaba animadamente.  
>Xavier rió.<br>—¿Casarme? . —dijo él riendo. —Hay tantas…. ¿por qué escoger solo a una?

Sakura soltó un respingo de rabia.  
>—Dicho y hecho. Es igual de estúpido como tú –Susurro para si misma la chica.<p>

—¿Por qué no le pides la mano a Michelle?.- dijo William. – Es de buena familia.

Xavier levantó una ceja, gesto que Sasuke había heredado. 

—¿Michelle? No gracias, yo paso… 

—Pues ella se ve muy ilusionada… —dijo William. —No deberías jugar con algo así. 

—Yo no le doy ilusiones.- dijo Xavier descaradamente. – Ella se las hace sola..

Sasuke rió. Encontraba muy gracioso verse a él mismo en aquellas vestimentas tan antiguas, y sin embargo, hablando exactamente como él lo haría.  
>—Bueno—dijo el hombre desconocido. — Ustedes no tiene problemas con ello. Cuando quieran señalan a una doncella con el dedo y se casan. Yo no puedo hacer eso, debo encontrar a una rápidamente…no quiero envejecer solo. <p>

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo William. —¡Aún falta mucho para eso! —dijo burlándose con Xavier. 

—Pero no tengo su fortuna! Ustedes dos son ricos, millonarios, yo no. Ninguna señorita de clase quiere casarse con alguien que no tenga dinero para mantenerla como una reina! 

—Mira; las mujeres, son todas unas interesadas. No tienen nada en el cerebro, lo único que saben hacer bien es cuidar a los hijos y por eso hay que mantenerlas en la casa. Y para colmo pretenden que el marido, que es quien gana el dinero trabajando, las mantenga. Son como una plaga —dijo Xavier. 

—Pero son buenas! — dijo el desconocido. — ¡Por favor admitámoslo! Sin ellas la vida sería aburrida. Esas curvas, esas caritas…dios mío ¡qué haría yo sin mujeres!  
>Xavier y William rieron al unísono. <p>

—Eso sí! —dijo William.

La pelirrosa tenía una cara de ofendida única. 

— ¡Machistas imbéciles! — gritó, pero aquello no funcionaba, ellos no la escuchaban. —¿Cómo pueden ser así? Las mujeres sí tenemos cerebro en qué piensan ignorantes! 

— ¡Ya cállate Haruno! — dijo Sasuke—Estamos en una edad machista recuérdalo. 

— ¡Pues esta edad apesta! 

—Puede ser. — dijo William, pero no el William que estaba sentado con Xavier y el desconocido, sino el mismo que los había llevado hasta allí. Estaba al lado del pelinegro y se observaba así mismo algo alegre. —¡Qué buenos tiempos eran aquellos!-Exclamó alegremente. 

—Xavier es una idiota. — dijo la kyubi . —Me enferma tan solo escucharlo. 

Sasuke miró despectivamente a Sakura y ella le devolvió la mirada. 

— ¿Cómo fue que decidí casarme con ésta? — dijo el chico tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo aquello. Sakura era una insufrible sabelotodo, sangre sucia, y nada atractiva ¿Cómo pudo él, el Príncipe de los Orochimarus, pudo fijar sus ojos en alguien así, Ni en el pasado, ni en el presente, ni en el futuro había explicación coherente. 

— En realidad en quien fijaste tus ojos primeramente no fue en Isabella, sino en su hermana, Carmen. 

—¡ Lo sabía! — Exclamo fugaz — Tenía que haber alguna explicación razonable. 

— Sí, lo que pasó fue que conociste a Carmen sin saber que tenía una hermana, ósea Isabella. Vas a ver, su historia es muy complicada. Lo único que puedo decir es que Carmen es sinónimo de pecado, lujuria y lo podrás comprobar con tus propios ojos…mientras que Isabella.. 

— … una desabrida..- dijo Sasuke mirando a la pelirrosa.  
>William rió. <p>

— Vas a ver tú mismo lo que sucedió para que te casaras con Isabella, pero único que puedo decirte es que ella es muy diferente a Carmen. Lo único que ambas tienen en común es que son intensas. Isabella era espontánea, vivía sin reglas ni normas…por eso le costó tanto a Xavier llevarse bien con ella, pues tuvo que aprender que a Isabella no había nadie quien pudiera controlarla…era como el aire…se iba de las manos… 

—¿ Dominarla? No creo que me haya costado trabajo alguno… —respondió mirando a la chica que aún no decía nada. 

—De hecho, ambos terminaron dominándose mutuamente…- dijo William, — Pero basta, ya me voy ustedes solo sigan a Xavier.  
>William se desvaneció. <p>

—Genial, por qué tuve que dejar caer ese libro! —dijo el Uchiha mientras seguía a Xavier, que se había levantado y ahora caminaba fuera del café. 

— Porque eres un idiota. — 

—Cállate la boca Haruno antes de que te la parta de un golpe. 

—¿Eres tan cobarde como para golpearme Uchicha? — 

Sasuke se paró un instante fijando sus orbes negros en ella firmemente. Ella retrocedió inconscientemente. 

—No me pongas a prueba Haruno —le contestó para luego seguir su camino.  
>Sakura se quedó callada el resto del camino. Sasuke no era capaz de pegarle, pero decirle aquello había servido para que cerrara el pico de una vez por todas.<p>

Llegaron a las internaciones de un bosque, el sol de la tarde pegaba cada vez más fuerte. Sakura y Sasuke habían empezado a sudar y ya estaban cansados de seguir a Xavier, cuando de repente éste se paró. Un hombre se encontraba arrimado a un árbol. Tenía un sobretodo negro puesto, por lo que no se podía deslumbrar su rostro. 

—Por fin llegaste. — dijo el desconocido. 

—Estaba ocupado. Y ¿qué noticias me tienes? 

El hombre se dirigió al él, mostrando unos ojos celestes y una cabellera rubia

—¡Naruto! —dijo Sakura sorprendida. 

—¿Qué hago hablando con Usumaki! — dijo Sasuke furioso por lo que veía.

—Los Gitanos han dejado la zona norte, se dirigen hacia acá. Sabes muy bien sus demandas, y sabes la clase de criaturas que son. —dijo Naruto sacándose la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta

—sé quienes son. —dijo Xavier. —Malditos ladrones. Son una raza peligrosa en nuestros planes y lo sabes. Son muy ingeniosos, y mentirosos…no se puede confiar en ellos. 

—¿Entonces qué hago? —Pregunto dudoso el rubio. 

—Tom, por ahora, solo investígalos. Lo haría yo, pero estoy con varios negocios encima y lo sabes bien. —

—¿ITom? Se llama Tom— 

—Sí, que no oíste, ¿Acaso estas sorda? — 

Sí que había oído, pero le resultaba algo curioso…¿Naruto llevándose bien con el Uchiha? ¡Aquello no podía pasar ni en sueños! Sin embargo sucedía. Parecían llevarse muy bien juntos contra cualquier razón lógica. A la memoria de Sakura volvió entonces el recuerdo de su primer día en Konoha. Naruto había sido interceptado por Sasuke y éste le había propuesto unírsele, a lo que su amigo respondió con un "no" rotundo, cambiando el destino ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en aquel preciso instante él hubiera aceptado ser amigo del pelinegro? Comprendió entonces, que se trataba simplemente de las decisiones que se tomaban en el ambiente en el cual la persona se desarrollaba. En el presente, Naruto hizo amistad anteriormente con Sai, por lo que aceptar la de un chico que despreciaba al pelinegro no era posible para él; pero en el pasado las situaciones variaban, por lo que seguramente, los resultados también.

—Como quieras, si algo se me ocurre, iré a buscarte—dijo Tom mientras se daba media vuelta para irse del lugar.

— Perfecto. 

Tom se alejó caminando mientras Xavier permanecía ahí parado. Parecía pensar profundamente en algún tema. La pelirrosa recordó en ese preciso momento cosas que había leído en libros anteriormente sobre aquella época. Los gitanos eran sumamente inteligentes, engañaban a la gente. Vivian en un mundo paralelo al de los demás.

Xavier por fin caminó quitando ramas y atravesando algunos arbustos. Hasta quedar frente a un río.  
>Sakura se arrimó a un árbol mientras que Sasuke se sacaba la corbata que ya le estaba molestando bastante.<br>—Hace demasiado calor… —comentó el pelinegro sacando el sudor que caía por su frente.

Xavier observaba el lago cuando de pronto, entre los árboles encontró un vestido blanco. 

—¿Y esto? —dijo él. 

Fue entonces cuando del río surgió una cabeza y luego el cuerpo de una mujer semi bronceada y de cabellos rosados. Estaba dando la espalda a Xavier, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, por lo que solo permitía ver su espalda desnuda. Suficiente como para que tanto Sasuke y Xavier de quedaran boquiabiertos. 

— Carmen— dijo Sakura 

Pero entonces la chica volteó el rostro ante el crujir de una rama, y Sakura se vio frente a una mujer idéntica a ella. 

—¿Isabella? —Se pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

La pelirrosa a penas podía respirar. Ella conocía aquel rostro. Los ojos que la miraban todas las mañanas desde el espejo parecían cobrar vida en otro cuerpo. Sí, podía reconocerse en aquellas pecas que cubrían sus hombros como un manto imperfecto, en aquellos labios rojos por la vieja costumbre de mordérselos, en esa piel bronceada sin necesidad de recibir la luz del sol. Todo…todo era de ella, pero estaban alguien más. 

—Vaya Haruno…¿en verdad tienes ese cuerpo? — Pregunto burlonamente. Sakura ante eso se puso roja y le tapó los ojos al Uchiha con ambas manos.

—¿Esto es tuyo? — dijo Xavier sonriente tomando el vestido blanco. —Creo que no es bueno que ande una doncella por aquí sola, podría encontrarse con cualquiera…  
>Isabella tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas intensos. Sasuke lo notó en cuanto se soltó de las manos de la pelirrosa. Era ella la impura de siempre, pero convertida en una mujer. <p>

— Yo sé lo que hago. — dijo Isabella. — Ahora, suelta mi vestido. 

—No quieres que te lo acerque? —dijo Xavier acercándose al río. Entonces Isabella tomó una piedra y la lanzó contra él. 

—¡Auch!. —dijo Xavier. — ok entendí la indirecta! 

—Ahora puedes lárgate! — dijo Isabella. — Vete! —volvió a gritar a ver que el chico no se movía de a donde estaba.  
>Isabella seguía tomando rocas y las lanzaba contra Xavier, el chico soltó el vestido y se fue antes de que una de esas piedras cayera sobre su cabeza. <p>

— ¡Eras una salvaje Haruno! — Exclamo el Uchiha mirando la escena 

— Te lo merecías, por pervertido. — dijo Sakura a su defensa . — Creo que ahora seguimos a Isabella no te parece? 

— Como sea. —respondió el chico cortante viendo como Isabella caminaba hasta la orilla del río. Sakura al darse cuenta hacia donde miraba volvió a taparle los ojos al pelinegro para que no la viera desnuda. 

— ¡Déjame! —Reclamo el chico tratando de quitar las manos de la pelirrosa . —Yo puedo ver lo que quiera! 

—Sí pero es mí cuerpo y no quiero que lo veas! —dijo la chica molesta haciendo mas presión con sus manos para que este no las sacara.

En cuanto Isabella se puso el vestido blanco, esta quitó las manos de los ojos de Sasuke, quien ya estaba empezando a molestarse más de lo usual. Isabella empezó a caminar entre los árboles mientras que los dos chicos trataban de seguirle el paso mientras que otro pájaro se les atravesaba en el camino; La pelirrosa tenía la impresión de que Isabella era de clase baja, pues tenía un vestido blanco ligero, el cual usaban solo las mujeres humildes; mientras que las adineradas los usaba con encajes y de más. Por un momento pensó que el pelinegro no se había percatado de ello, pero se equivocó.

—Ves Haruno —comenzó hablar el azabache . — En el pasado, presente y futuro siempre serás una más del montón, junto a los inferiores.  
>Sakura le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia. <p>

—Y tú siempre serás un imbécil, pasado, presente y futuro.

Los dos se detuvieron al verse frente una casa grande, obviamente esta si pertenecía a gente adinerada. Isabella entró por la puerta de atrás, mientras que la pelirrosa notó la sonrisa que se embozaba en el rostro del chico. 

—Eras una criada. — dijo Sasuke riendo mientras seguía a Isabella. 

—Cállate o haré que tu vida sea un infierno. —dijo ella siguiéndolo.  
>Ambos entraron en una cocina inmensa donde había muchas mujeres cocinando. Una de ellas se levantó de una mesa y corrió hacia Isabella. <p>

—Mi niña la señora la andaba buscando, yo le dije que fue a la tumba de su padre, pero no estoy segura de que me creyera. 

— No importa, gracias nana.- dijo Isabella mientras salía de la cocina.

—¿Nana?- se pregunto el pelinegro — creí q eras una criada…  
>Sakura siguió a Isabella, pasado seguido del Uchiha. Isabella subió las escaleras de la casa y atravesó un largo pasillo hasta entrar a una habitación. Ellos entraron también. Adentro estaba una gran cama y velador, con espejo y silla, y un armario amplio. Por todas partes había fotografías…de Isabella.<br>—Qué? Ahora sí que no entiendo. — dijo sasuke confundido viendo una foto, allí Isabella salía con vestidos elegantes y sofisticados, como cualquier otra señorita de sociedad. Por su lado la portadora de cabellos rosas estaba mas sorprendido que él. 

En esos momentos ella estaba encerrada en el baño.

—Qué razones tiene para vestirse como plebeya cuando no lo es-— se dijo en voz alta la Haruno. —seguramente Xavier no sabe que ella tiene dinero, ha de pensar por la vestimenta que usaba que era una campesina más. 

—Sí…pero ¿por qué lo hace? —Preguntó Sasuke aun sin entenderlo. 

William apareció sonriendo. 

—¿Cómo les va? 

—Estamos algo confundidos. —Respondió la chica. 

— Si, por eso aparecí, pude sentir que tenían una duda y ahora veo cuál es. Bueno, como les dije, Isabella es muy especial. Miren, ella es hija de el difunto Ernesto Shawn,un gran empresario y bueno su madre era una pirata Juana Xu. 

— ¿Una pirata? — Preguntó el Uchiha. 

—Exacto, entonces, bueno su madre era una mujer valiente, que se encargaba de ayudar a los que no tenían nada. Murió en su intento pacifista. Luego el señor Shawn se volvió a casar, con Magdalena, madre de Carmen. 

— Entonces son medias hermanas. — Concluyo la pelirrosa. 

—Sí. Bueno, en cuanto el señor Shawn murió, Magdalena trató muy mal a Isabella, la odiaba, porque no era de su sangre, solo era la hija de una pirata cualquiera. Solo la tolera en la casa porque el señor Shawn le dejó una suculenta herencia, de la cual Isabella es acreedora. Bueno, la chica no creció con mucho amor, pero sí es de armas tomar eh? Sacó el gen de su madre, el de ayudar a los demás. 

—Entiendo, se viste como una mujer corriente para juntarse con los necesitados y ayudarlos sin ser descubierta! — dijo Sakura emocionada. 

—Exactamente!- dijo William 

—Tenía que ser tu antepasado, es igual de repulsivamente caritativa. —Aporto Sasuke tornando los ojos. 

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto la chica ignorando lo recien dicho por el Uchiha.

Sasuke miró su reloj. Marcaban las cinco de la mañana, claro, era la hora de su mundo, no la de aquel. 

—William tenemos que estar en Konoha dentro de una hora, para asistir a clases— Explico la chica.  
>-<p>

—Está bien, en una hora los recojo no se preocupen —Dijo William para luego desaparecer.

Isabella salió del baño con un vestido blanco con hermosos encajes. Su cabello, antes naturalmente suelto, ahora estaba recogido en una trenza y con ciertos adornos en ella. Tenía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y difícilmente se podría decir que era la misma chica que vieron en el lago. 

—¿De verdad me veo así con vestido? —Se preguntó la chica observando su antepasado.

— He visto mejores… —dijo Sasuke con la intensión de irritar a la pelirrosa, pero en realidad le gustaba mucho lo que veía. —En todo caso, mejor te ves sin nada… 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una mujer con un vestido negro y cabello rubio entró. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos verdes, tenía ciertas arrugas en su rostro, y sin embargo era hermosa.  
>—¿ Dónde has estado? —dijo Magdalena con cierto enojo. —No se ve bien que una doncella salga sola. <p>

— Pues yo salgo a donde a mí me da la gana. —dijo Isabella. —Necesitaba tomar aire, el encierro me aturde.

—Cuidado cómo me contestas muchachita insolente! — dijo Magdalena. 

— Cómo quieres que te conteste entonces? —-dijo Isabella.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer joven de por lo menos la misma edad que Isabella etró. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro como la sangre y la piel blanca. Sus ojos verdes parecían dos gemas que irradiaban una energía increíblemente sobrenatural. Cargaba un vestido rojo que resaltaba su exuberante belleza. Aquello no podía ser verdad. En el mundo, no podía existir belleza tan perfecta. Sasuke quedó mirándola mientras Sakura sonreía. 

—Es Carmen. —dijo la pelirrosa. 

—Es impresionante... —dijo Sasuke completamente embelesado. 

Isabella era tan insignificante como Sakura delante de aquella diosa. 


	4. Edad media, Isabella Shawn parte ll

Hola, espero que estén super bien, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia *,* Saludos.

Isabella era tan insignificante como Sakura delante de aquella diosa.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? —preguntó Carmen.

—Tu hermana me saca de casillas! —dijo Magdalena. — Ya no soporto sus malcriadeces..Eso definitivamente lo sacó de su madre!

—Sí, yo creo que lo heredé de ella. —dijo Isabella sonriendo, parecía orgullosa de ello.

—Ya déjala mamá! Si ella quiere salir tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. — dijo Carmen. Su voz era seductora, al igual que todo en ella. — Isabella es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca.  
>Esta le sonrió a su media hermana.<p>

—¡Como sea! —dijo Magdalena saliendo del cuarto.

Carmen se sentó en la cama de Isabella.

—¿ Donde fuiste?- dijo Carmen mirándola maliciosamente—.No me digas que hay algún pretendiente y yo no sé nada..

— No, para nada— dijo Isabella. – Sabes muy bien que no pretendo casarme.

— Por kami-sama No me digas que sigues con esa idea loca de no casarte. Qué vas a ser entonces ¿eh? ¿Monja?

— No. Me dedicaré a recorrer el mundo en barco, ayudando a los demás. Como lo hacía mamá—.dijo Isabella esperanzada.

Carmen entornó los ojos.  
>— Eso es ridículo, una mujer que no es monja sin casarse y andando en barcos cuando eso es de hombres….quién ha visto algo así!<p>

— Y eso no es todo. — dijo Isabella sonriéndole para luego añadir. — También pienso andar en pantalones.

— ¡Pantalones! Qué es lo que piensas hacer ¿cambiar de sexo? — dijo Carmen divertida.

— ¡No digas esa palabra! — dijo Isabella inevitablemente ofendida. Se sonrojó toda con solo escucharla. — No es algo que debe salir de la boca de una doncella!

Carmen volvió a tornar los ojos.

— ¡Pero si así se llama! Isabella! Todas esas reglas de lo que hay que decir y hacer me tienen sin cuidado.¿Qué es eso de que uno no puede tocar ni dejarse tocar por su novio hasta después del matrimonio? Me parece absurdo y aburrido.  
>Isabella la miró incrédula.<p>

— A mí también me parecen absurdas algunas reglas, como la de los pantalones y lo de que una mujer no puede vivir si no es casada con un hombre que la mantenga…pero lo de ¿tocar y dejarse tocar? Por Papá que en paz descanse ¿Qué tipo de pensamientos pecaminosos tienes?

Sasuke empezó a matarse de risa.

— ¿Pecaminosos? — dijo mientras se mataba de risa.

Sakura le dio un golpe en la espalda.

— Y bueno en esa época decir lo que dice Carmen era solo de las putas!- dijo la pequeña Haruno defendiéndose.

—¡No me toques Haruno! —dijo Sasuke ante el golpe de la chica —Ubícate quieres..aunque estemos juntos en esto ponte en tu lugar…

— Como sea —Respondió sin querer mas pleitos.

Carmen reía ante la corrección de Isabella.

—Querida hermana…ya te veré cuando encuentres un hombre que te haga sentir, y vas a ver cómo te va a encantar que te acaricie, que te diga cosas al oído y te haga temblar entre sus brazos…

—¡ Ya basta Carmen! ¿Qué no te han enseñado a ser más recatada? Además, hablas como si lo hubieras vivido ya!  
>Carmen se pasó seductoramente la lengua por el labio superior.<p>

— Tal vez ya lo he vivido…

Isabella la miró incrédula, parecía no poder siquiera hablar ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Por Kami-sama¿ En qué clase de mujer te has convertido? Ni siquiera estas comprometida y ya has estado con un hombre!

Carmen la miró fastidiada.

—No seas hipócrita hermanita, porque eso de salir a ayudar a la gente no te lo cree nadie. Quien sabe con quien andas a escondidas de mamá.

—No me creas como tu. — dijo Isabella ya hartándose de las estupideces de su hermana . — ¡Yo no soy capaz de hacer esas cosas!

Carmen se levantó y se dispuso a salir, pero antes miró de arriba abajo a su hermana.

—La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que yo digo las cosas de frente y no soy una hipócrita como tu.- con esto salió.

—¡Qué grosera! — Dijo Sakura al ver a Carmen salir .

Sasuke se dispuso a decir algo pero entonces todo se puso borroso y luego negro. Los dos chicos sintieron un frío piso y abrieron los ojos. Estaban nuevamente en la biblioteca, en la zona prohibida. El chico se levantó y miró a William que salía del libro.

—Bueno, los traje a tiempo. — dijo él. — nos vemos en la noche —

y con esto desapareció.

—¡Hay que salir rápido! —Exclamo la chica de cabellos rosados mientras se paraba del piso de la sección prohibida.

Los dos escucharon el sonido del gran reloj del colegio que indicaba que todos los salones se abrían nuevamente. La chica giró la perilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta que ya estaba abierta.

— Vámonos de aquí. —dijo el azabache-  
>—Sakura,Sakura…¡Sakura!- dijo Sai a su amiga que estaba dormida sobre el pupitre. — Si la profesora Anko te ve estarás en problemas!<br>Sakura se restregó los ojos. No había dormido en toda la noche, y bueno tampoco lo haría aquella. Tenía que pensar en algo, porque si en el día iba a tener clases y en la noche a salvar su vida años atrás…¿cuándo dormiría?

Naruto le dio un empujón pequeño con el codo y la miró algo preocupado.  
>—¿Qué pasó? ¿No dormiste bien anoche? —Pregunto el rubio al ver que su amiga no estaba con muy buena cara.<p>

—¿ Yo? Este...¡no! Eso solo que…mmmm yo…tuve una pesadilla...y, bueno…eso. —dijo Sakura sin saber que decir.

—Como quieras, solo no babees en la mesa ¿quieres?.. – dijo Sai burlándose.  
>En otro momento ella le hubiera golpeado, pero no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Se le había ocurrido una idea grandiosa.<p>

Sasuke estaba semidormido mientras caminaba por el pasillo con su banda de amigos: TenTen, que iba junto a él; Lee y Neji que iban atrás de los reyes de Orochimaru y finalmente los que los querían seguir protegiéndolos que iban detrás de los dos anteriores.  
>— Sasuke te ves muy cansado. ¿No dormiste bien no es así? —dijo TenTen acariciando el rostro del chico. Tenía el cabello recogido en una alta cola y caminaba agarrada del brazo del chico más apuesto de Konoha. Y bueno, la verdad era que ella también era de las mejores del colegio, por eso Sasuke la había escogido entre tantas, más que nada por exhibicionismo.<p>

— Sí, es que no pude dormir nada bien—.Respondió este dándole un beso a TenTen.

— Entonces el viernes en la noche quedamos ¿no?- dijo Neji sonriendo maliciosamente. —Nadie puede faltar a esta reunión.

—Tenemos listo todo, solo faltan ultimar detalles—. dijo Lee  
>— ¿El viernes en la noche? — dijo Sasuke.¿ Cómo iba a ir si todas las noches tenía que regresar al pasado?<p>

— ¡ Despierta Uchiha! — dijo Neji. — Siempre nos reunimos los viernes en la noche, no vamos a cambiarlo ahora. Bueno, al menos que tú lo decidas ¿no? Después de todo eres el jefe.

— No, el viernes en la noche está bien. — dijo Sasuke. Ya se le iba a ocurrir algo para salir de aquel lío.

Sasuke paró de caminar cuando desde una esquina Sakura le hacía señas para que se acercara. El moreno miró a su grupo y habló.

— Ya los alcanzo, tengo un asunto que terminar.

— Está bien..pero no te demores quieres? — dijo Tenten seductoramente mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. A Sasuke le encantaba cuando hacía eso.  
>En cuanto su banda se fue Sasuke caminó fastidiado hacia la ojiverde, asegurándose que nadie los viera.<p>

— ¿ Qué es lo que quieres? Ya tengo suficiente con verte la cara todas las noches. — dijo el moreno algo molesto-

— A mí tampoco me hace gracia verte Uchiha, pero tengo que darte algo. — Sakura sacó de su bolsillo un frasco de gotas y se lo dio.

— ¿ Qué es esto, veneno?. — dijo Sasuke.

— -No, ojala lo fuera pero no. Eso es para que tomes una gota diaria, equivale a ocho horas de sueño. Las tomas y no importa que no duermas, porque le dan la misma energía a tu cuerpo, como si hubieras dormido plácidamente toda la noche. Creí que lo necesitarías después de que no vamos a dormir en mucho tiempo.- dijo la pelirosa ingeniosamente.

— Como quieras. — dijo Sasuke retirándose sin siquiera decirle gracias. Sakura se fue caminando; tampoco esperaba el agradecimiento del moreno.


	5. Carmen, Xavier y Isabella

_**Bueno, vine con la continuación lo mas pronto aprovechando que tuve un ratito C:, bueno, este esta mas largo y espero que lo disfruten. Antemano ¡muchas gracias! **_

_**y ahora a ¡leer!... **_

* * *

><p>La noche llegó rápidamente. Sakura se aseguró de haber terminado todos los deberes y salió de la sala común lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Se había bañado y tenía el cabello mojado, ya que al día siguiente no iba a tener tiempo de hacerlo como siempre lo hacía durante la mañana. Caminaba lo mas cuidadosa posible, cuando una voz conocida la llamó desde atrás.<p>

—¿Dónde vas? — dijo Naruto .  
>Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio atrás de ella a sus dos mejores amigos cruzados de brazos, mirándola inquisitivamente.<br>—Este, yo…voy a dar un paseo nada más…—respondió muy nerviosa Sakura.

—¿A esta hora de la noche?. — dijo Sai mientras caminaba más cerca de ella. —Dinos…¿A quien quieres engañar?  
>Sai y Naruto la miraban esperando una respuesta. La ojiverde temblaba ante las miradas de sus amigos. ¿Ahora qué inventaría? Ellos no se iban a comer cualquier cuento.<p>

— Verán…—comenzó Sakura —¡No me lo van a creer….!

— Pruébanos. — dijo Naruto mientras su ojos celestes seguían observándola esperando más que una respuesta, una explicación.

Sakura tomó una boconada de aire, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Este..¡sí!, claro, pero no me lo van a creer….—repitió nerviosa mientras pensaba en qué decir. —Vamos piensa. Algo se te tiene que ocurrir —Pensaba la chica mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello mojado.

—¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas y decir a dónde pensabas ir sin nuestro permiso? — dijo Sai ya fastidiado.

La pelirrosa abrió la boca del asombro. Aquello fue más de lo que ella podría tolerar.

—¿Su permiso? —dijo Sakura incrédula. —¡ Yo no necesito su permiso para nada! Puedo andar sola y hacer lo que se me plazca! De hecho…ni siquiera sé por qué les doy explicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡mejor me voy! — Terminó de decir la pelirrosa dando media vuelta y caminando lejos de ellos. Por un momento de felicidad pensó que aquello bastaría y que se había salvado milagrosamente de sus amigos, pero supo que se equivocaba cuando Naruto la tomó de su brazo derecho y Sai del izquierdo.

—No te vas hasta que nos digas a dónde y por qué a estas horas de la noche. — dijo Naruto susurrándole en el oído.

—Así que te hacemos la pregunta nuevamente, ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Sai

La chica se quedó estática, no sabía qué decir. Entonces una figura apareció por el pasillo y respondió altivamente.

—Va conmigo, y ¿Qué? — dijo Sasuke mientras miraba desafiantemente a Naruto y Sai, y luego despectivamente a Sakura quien lo miraba confundida.

—¡¿Qué? ! —Preguntó Naruto haciendo que no había escuchado. Miró a Sakura que aún la tenía sostenida de su brazo izquierdo. Lo apretó mas fuerte para luego respirar profundo y hablar de nuevo— ¡Explica eso!-

La Pelirrosa podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar ante la mirada furiosa de sus amigos y la satisfecha del azabache por haberle causado un problema.

— Si, verán…en realidad es muy fácil de explicar…— comenzó a explicar nuevamente la chica.

—Si Haruno, explícales lo que hacemos todas las noches en la biblioteca…- dijo Sasuke dando una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué? — dijeron los dos amigos furiosos, especialmente Sai, que era el más celoso de ambos. Eso tenía muchas diversas interpretaciones.

Sakura sentía que no podía respirar. El orochimaru iba a pagar todo aquello.

— Eso sonó peor de lo que es en realidad…- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. — No es como lo dice Uchiha. Solo que todo lo que sale de su boca sale distorsionado…

—¡ Habla de una vez!- dijo Sai apretando con fuerza el brazo de la chica.

—Bueno, miren...lo q pasa es que primero fue por lo del trabajo de Zabusa.

— ¡Pero el trabajo de Zabusa acabó hoy! —dijo Naruto. Sus ojos cielo estaban fijos en ella, centelleantes. — Sí, déjame terminar..- dijo Sakura. — Mira, en realidad es una historia muy cómica….¿verdad Uchiha?

—Sí lo es.- dijo Sasuke disfrutando de molestar a Uzumaki y Nara, pero sobre todo de causarle problemas a la impura. — Si es muy cómico cómo nunca han notado la ausencia de su amiga en las noches…

Sai estuvo apunto de lanzarse contra Sasuke, pero Sakura lo tomó por la camisa.  
>—Es muy cómico porque…. —dijo Sakura inventando lo primero q se le venía a la cabeza.<p>

Sasuke sonreía maliciosamente, era divertido ver cómo la impura inventaba cosas, era de cierta forma hasta gracioso.

— Bueno, Zabusa…sí, Zabusa…nos puso mala nota…porque..no le gustó el trabajo que hicimos…

—Claro, porque en las noches hacíamos de todo menos trabajar.. —dijo Sasuke mirando como cada vez el nerviosismo de la chica aumentaba.

—¡Claro!..sí este…solo nos reunimos una vez. — dijo Sakura tratando de corregir lo que el moreno había dicho. — A eso se refiere con que hacíamos de todo menos trabajar. No nos habíamos reunido, entonces nos mandó un trabajo enorme….

— Sí enorme.- dijo Sasuke sonriente.

—Y es tan grande que tenemos que quedarnos durante las noches haciéndolo.. — dijo Sakura.

— Sí, haciéndolo. — dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto y Sai soltaron a Sakura aún con la duda marcada en sus rostros. La ojiverde pudo respirar tranquilamente. Algo le decía que se la habían creído.

— ¿Quieres q vayamos contigo? —dijo Sai.

—¡No! No, para nada. Yo me sé cuidar sola... —dijo Sakura mirando molesta al Orochimaru.

— No me gusta nada esto. — dijo Naruto. — Trata de llegar temprano..

—Si, lo prometo…

Naruto y Sai le dieron una mirada fulminante a Sasuke y se metieron a su sala común.  
>Sakura se dio la vuelta y miró furiosa a Sasuke, que aún tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.<p>

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! — Reclamó furiosa— ¡Puedes pudrirte en el mismísimo infierno!

—Vengo de allí.. — dijo Sasuke borrando la sonrisa y poniendo su natural gesto de asco. —Haruno…no fue para tanto.

—¿ Qué viniste a hacer por aquí? Quedamos en vernos en la biblioteca no por mi sala común—dijo Sakura histérica.

— Pues es tú culpa! Te estaba esperando y no llegabas! A mí nadie me deja esperando. Así que me dispuse a buscarte por mi cuenta y traerte arrastrada si de eso se trataba, cuando vi que tus amigos con complejo de guardabosques te estaban causando problemas…

— Y decidiste arruinarme la vida —dijo Sakura.

—Exactamente ¿Hay algo más divertido que eso? — dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente. Le encantaba cuando el ganaba.

Los dos fueron caminando en silencio hacia la biblioteca. Sasuke iba unos metros más adelante que la ojijade, mientras que ella caminaba lento para no aproximarse demasiado a él. De pronto Sasuke paró bruscamente en mitad del camino y volteó.

— Se me olvidaba. No nos podemos reunir ningún día viernes, ¿Queda claro?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura.

—Porque a mí me da la gana. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —dijo Sasuke mientras daba la vuelta y entraba a la biblioteca.

—Idiota arrogante... — susurro mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

Los dos entraron a la sección prohibida. Ahí estaba William.

— Ya era hora. — dijo. Y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un torbellino los succionó, tal cual la otra vez, trasladándolos al pasado.

—¿Qué no eres capaz de poder siquiera lavar una maldita ropa? —dijo Carmen lanzándole a la mucama uno de sus tantos vestidos.

— Lo siento mucho, señorita. — se disculpo la sirvienta impecablemente vestida. Varios sirvientes limpiaban con plumeros el polvo de la habitación.

—No lo sientas, solo lávalo ahora. — ordenó Carmen fastidiada.

— Podría haberla tratado un poco mejor ¿No? —dijo Sakura ofendida viendo la escena.

—¿Por qué? — comenzó a decir el azabache. — Si esa tipa no es eficiente entonces hay que tratarla como se merece...no salgas en defensa de los de tu clase Haruno, es patético.

—Es más patético escucharte, así que cállate.- dijo Sakura sin querer buscar una futura discusión. El azabache solo guardó silencio.

Carmen se miró al espejo y humedeció sus labios rojos. Definitivamente era una mujer hermosa, con una belleza exótica y embriagadora. Sasuke la miraba como si no pudiera creer que existiera algo más perfecto sobre la tierra.

—Me gustaría ver que miraras así a alguien delante de Tenten. — comentó Sakura burlonamente.  
>Carmen salió de la habitación. Automáticamente Sasuke salió disparado tras ella. Sakura trató de seguirle el paso.<p>

— ¡Espera un poco!- Expreso la pelirrosa al ver como Sasuke no la esperaba. Este dejó salir un respingo lleno de furia y corrió hacia Sakura tomándola de la muñeca fuertemente y obligándola a correr a su misma velocidad.  
>Pronto alcanzaron a Carmen, que salía a escondidas de la casa por a puerta trasera, igual que Isabella.<p>

—¿A dónde irá? —se preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

Caminaron un buen tiempo adentrándose en los páramos. Entonces Carmen atravesó unos arbustos y desapareció. Ambos chicos pararon.

— Veamos qué hay detrás—. dijo Sakura dando un paso adelante, pero entonces Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca con firmeza.

—¡Sí que eres osada Haruno! No sabemos qué hay, puede ser cualquier cosa. Andemos con cuidado quieres. Y para empezar déjame ir adelante.  
>Sakura tornó los ojos mientras Sasuke se ponía a la cabeza. Hizo a un lado las ramas del arbusto.<br>Lo que vieron fue devastador. Muchas personas trabajaban cavando pozos enormes y sacando oro. Podían ser identificadas fácilmente como impuros por el letrero que cada uno poseía y decía "impuro". Parecían cansados, sedientos, llenos de suciedad. Habían unos que al parecer eran los guardias, esos sí eran "normales" por los látigos en sus manos, cada vez que uno de los impuros paraba de trabajar los guardias lanzaban un latigazo en la espalda.

— ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sakura espantada.

—Es como un campo de concentración de híbridos…- explico Sasuke sonriendo. — así me gusta ver a los de tu clase…  
>Sakura lo miró incrédula y a la vez llena de odio.<p>

— ¡ Eres de lo peor que existe Uchiha! — dijo Sakura mientras lo empujaba y se alejaba de él siguiendo a Carmen.  
>Sasuke no supo por qué, pero aquellas palabras insultantes de la ojiverde, por primera vez habían surtido un efecto dentro de él.<p>

El chico alcanzó a Sakura sin decir nada más. Podía ver el rostro de la chica, mirando todo aquello impresionada y a la vez con un sentimiento de impotencia.

—¡Ya sal de tu asombro Haruno! ya era hora de que vieras lo que hay fuera de la burbuja en la que has estado todos estos años gracias a la sobreprotección de Uzumaki y Nara; este es el mundo real, es así como se trata a la gente como…

—¿Como yo? —dijo Sakura mirándolo con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de furia. — Vamos dilo, sácalo de tu boca.

Sasuke se quedó callado, decidió que aquello era lo mejor. No quería seguir provocándola, especialmente porque acababa de ver a Xavier entrando a una cabaña de la mano con Carmen.  
>Ambos corrieron para alcanzarlos. Una vez que llegaron vieron como ambos entraban a la pequeña cabaña. Carmen estaba abraza de Xavier.<p>

—Te extrañé. — dijo Xavier.

—Yo más a ti. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? —Le preguntó Carmen mirándolo.

—¿Siete años? —dijo Xavier. — Si es que no son más.  
>William apareció justamente en aquel momento donde más confundidos estaban.<p>

— Muy bien, lo diré rápidamente: Carmen y Xavier fueron mejores amigos desde pequeños, siempre se llevaron muy bien. Se dejaron de ver por los viajes frecuentes que Xavier realizaba y ahora último se han reencontrado.

— ¡Ah! Ahora lo comprendo— dijo Sakura audazmente.

—¡ Estas bellísima! — dijo Xavier mirándola de arriba a bajo mientras sus ojos negros brillaban. Realmente se notaba el impacto que ella causaba en él.

— Tu tampoco estas nada mal. — dijo Carmen mirándolo coquetamente.

— No sé por qué pero me parecen todo menos amigos estos dos. — dijo Sakura.

—A lo Mejor—.dijo Sasuke mirando a Carmen. Es que quien no querría ser algo mas…

— Como sea. —dijo William. — Lo que importa es que pasará un mes entero en el cual ellos dos se encuentren y terminen en algo más. Por eso mismo los adelantaré cuatro semanas….sujétense de la mano.

—¿Es realmente necesario? — Preguntó Sasuke mirámdo a William.

Sakura le dio una mirada fulminante y tomó bruscamente la mano de Sasuke.

— Deja de quejarte, que a mí tampoco me agradas.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido ante esta acción de la pelirosa.  
>Un torbellino los envolvió.<br>El viento que los rodeaba era demasiado fuerte, ahora entendían por qué el sostenerse de las manos. Sentían que pronto iban a terminar succionados. Justo cuando sus manos estaban por soltarse de tanta presión ambos cayeron en el suelo de la casa Shawn. Sasuke primero, y luego Sakura, encima de él.

—¡Quítate Haruno! — dijo Sasuke.

—¡Eso hago! — dijo Sakura levantándose. — Estamos en la casa de Isabella, es de noche...

Todo estaba oscuro. Sasuke se sacudía la camisa mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. La gran sala era tan solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana. Sakura se cogió el cabello en un moño alto y entonces le hizo la señal a Sasuke de que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Era Carmen.  
>Sasuke la miraba admirando su grado de perfección. Cargaba una suave seda para dormir que parecía deslizarse por su cuerpo como pétalos de rosas. Su cabello rojo rizado caía elegantemente por sus hombros blancos mientras que sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban. Era sin duda alguna, la más hermosa que él jamás hubiera visto en su vida.<br>Sakura siguió a Carmen quien se dirigía a la cocina. Sasuke pronto hizo lo mismo.  
>Carmen caminaba con discreción, obviamente no quería que nadie se despertara. Abrió la puerta trasera, y entonces la figura de Xavier entró a la casa. El chico la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí, sin dejarla decir nada más, y la besó con una pasión única, que incluso logró escandalizar a Sakura.<p>

— ¡Muy bien, solo han pasado cuatro semanas! — dijo Sakura impresionada.

— A mí me parece suficiente tiempo...- dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de la escena.  
>Carmen se aferraba de la espalda de Xavier mientras él tomaba el muslo de la chica y lo levantaba a la altura de su cintura, acariciándolo mientras mordía su cuello. Carmen no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido que de inmediato lo reprimió por el terror de que su madre o su hermana se despertaran. Carmen empujó a Xavier.<p>

—-Vamos a mi cuarto…está un poco alejado de las otras habitaciones, no nos escucharán. —dijo ella.

—¡ Zorra! — dijo Sakura. —¡ Solo llevan cuatro semanas! Y están encima de todo en términos de la edad media! Apenas tocarse las manos sin estar casados era un sacrilegio!

— Ya tranquilízate ¿quieres? Carmen no tiene nada de parecido a ti…—dijo Sasuke anonadado. — Ni punto de comparación entre ustedes…  
>Sakura guardo silencio, le importaba muy poco lo que Uchiha opinara de ella.<p>

—Te extrañé. — dijo Xavier. — Hoy no me visitaste…

— Te mandé a dejar un recado con un lacayo. — dijo Carmen. — Aquí todo está peor de lo que te imaginas…

—¿Por qué? —dijo Xavier preocupado.

— Es mi hermana. — dijo Carmen. — Ella, bueno, es una mosquita muerta. Mamá lo sabe, aunque siempre la ha criado como si fuera su hija, ella nació con la clase de su madre en la sangre. Sale muy a menudo, sin compañía, y según yo he visto con varios hombres. No me gusta para nada, se está convirtiendo en una prostituta barata como su madre lo era. Y bueno, mamá está atormentada con todo eso. Y la verdad, yo también.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sakura. —¡ Eso no es verdad! Mira quién habla de prostitutas! Isabella sale siempre sola para ayudar! William lo dijo! ¿Por qué miente!

—Quién sabe..a lo mejor Carmen te descubrió con alguien.. — dijo Sasuke llevándole la contraria.

—¡No! Ella miente! Y mira quien viene a hablar de prostitutas la muy perra!  
>Carmen y Xavier subieron corriendo. Sasuke quiso seguirlos, pero Sakura seguía parada cruzada de brazos en la cocina.<p>

—¡Oye los vamos a perder!- dijo Sasuke.

—¿Y para qué quieres seguirlos? ¡Qué vas a ver cómo se acuestan o qué! Prefiero quedarme aquí! dijo — Sakura.

—¡Deja de ser necia! ¡Podríamos perdernos de una pista o algo que sirva!

—¡ No voy a subir! —dijo Sakura testarudamente.

—Mira no seas terca, no me hagas obligarte.. —dijo Sasuke molesto.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿ah? — le preguntó Sakura desafiante.  
>Entonces Sasuke la tomó y la cargó sobre su hombro. Sakura gritaba y daba pequeños golpes en la espalda atlética del chico, pero él no la soltaba.<p>

— ¿Ves que te puedo obligar a lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera? —dijo Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras.

—¡Para! Mira eso!- —dijo Sakura señalando tras ella.

—¿Crees que soy idiota para caer en tu trampa? —dijo el moreno.

—¡No!, Es enserio!.

El pelinegro se volteó y vio que al final de la sala. Una puerta que estaba entre abierta dejaba salir una luz dejando claro que alguien se encontraba allí.  
>Sasuke bajó a Sakura pero aún sosteniéndola de la muñeca caminó hacia la puerta. Entraron.<br>Aquella era una biblioteca, tenía varias reprisas con libros de ciencias, historia, física, de todo un poco. En un escritorio sentada en una silla se encontraba Isabella. Quien parecía sumergida en un libro mientras que hojas con cálculos permanecía rasgadas por la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Isabella sabe leer? —dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella.

— Parece que sí. —. dijo Sakura. — Y no solo leer, sino escribir y hasta ciencia…

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser? En esta época las mujeres no estudiaban, no sabían, nadie tenía permitido enseñarles. Ahora sí se puede decir que estamos en el término de la edad media…  
>El rostro apacible de Isabella se vio perturbado con un ruido proveniente de arriba. Sakura y Sasuke habían casi olvidado que Xavier se encontraba con Carmen en la segunda planta.<br>Isabella cerró el libro y caminó hacia la puerta, mirando con curiosidad la escalera, pensando si ir o no ir. La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior y entonces caminó fuera de la biblioteca.  
>Sakura y Sasuke la siguieron espantados. Iba a descubrirlos, sí que lo haría.<p>

— ¡Por favor que no los descubra! — dijo Sakura.

— Se mordió el labio ¿Te diste cuenta? Justo como lo haces tú. — dijo Sasuke sonriendo impresionado.

—No sabía que te habías percatado de ese gesto—. dijo Sakura mientras caminaba por el pasillo detrás de Isabella.

—Soy mucho más observador de lo que imaginas Haruno.  
>Isabella se detuvo frente la habitación de Carmen. Pegó su oído en esta y escuchó otro ruido extraño. Entonces levantó la mano y tocó la puerta con fuerza.<br>—¡ Carmen abre la puerta! — dijo Isabella. — ¡ábrela! Ya!  
>Sakura y Sasuke estaban impactados. Aquello iba a ser un escándalo. Isabella tenía su rostro firme y seguro, parecía saber que un hombre estaba dentro por eso cierta indignación se dibujaba en su tersa y brillante piel. Sasuke tuvo que admitir que aunque, no tenía comparación con Carmen, había cierta ternura y pureza única en aquel rostro. Isabella se alejó de la puerta y entonces corrió hacia la habitación continua y se asomó por la ventana. Sakura hizo lo mismo para observar lo mismo que su antepasado veía. La figura de Xavier saliendo por la ventana del cuarto de Carmen fue clara y precisa. El chico saltó y salió corriendo lejos de la casa. El rostro del joven intruso no se vislumbraba correctamente, pero de que era un hombre, era un hombre.<br>El rostro de Isabella era como si hubiera recibido una ofensa. Se sintió indignada mientras contenía el aire. Caminó nuevamente hacia el cuarto de Carmen justo cuando ella lo abría, entonces ella entró al cuarto sin pedir siquiera permiso.

— Estaba durmiendo Isabella, no todas somos unas come libros como tú, ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Carmen cínicamente.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! —dijo Isabella. — ¡Acabo de ver a un hombre salir por tu ventana! ¿Que no te respetas ni a ti misma?  
>Carmen cambió de inmediato de expresión. Sentía cómo su corazón latía a mil. Su hermana la tenía en sus manos, y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada.<p>

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a contar a mi madre? — Preguntó Carmen desafiando a Isabella. — No te va a creer. Es tu palabra contra la mía. Puedo decir que me tienes celos y por eso inventaste todo eso.

— No pienso decirle a Magdalena. — dijo Isabella. — Si quieres ser una zorra es tú problema, pero no manches nuestro apellido! El apellido que mi padre siempre se encargó de mantener en alto no lo pases sobre el fango como si no valiera nada!

— ¡Hablas como si estuviera con muchos hombres a la vez!

— Quiero saber si sigues siendo una doncella

—¿Doncella? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Si eres doncella, eres virgen, si no eres doncella, es porque perdiste ya la virginidad ¿entiendes? — dijo Sakura.

—Si, no soy retrasado. — dijo Sasuke.

—Pues pareces.  
>Carmen la miró desafiante y con una media risita en su boca.<p>

— Solo estás celosa porque ningún hombre se fija en ti, después de verme. Soy yo la que atraigo a los hombres, mientras que tú….solo te quedarás con las sobras que yo deje en el camino.  
>Isabella rió.<p>

—Cuántas veces te he dicho que yo no me quiero casar y no pienso hacerlo. Por eso papá antes de morir me enseñó a leer y a escribir, para que sea independiente, como mi madre. Ahora responde de una vez.

— Ya no lo soy.- dijo Carmen. — Y si tanto quieres saberlo, hace ya dos años que no lo soy más, feliz?  
>Isabella no podía cerrar la boca de la indignación.<p>

— Qué bueno que papá esta muerto así no tiene que ver en lo que te has convertido Carmen. O sea que este no es el primero.

— No, pero sí es al que amo. — dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Pero estás comprometida!

—¿Qué? — dijo Sasuke. —¿Carmen está comprometida?

Sakura rió.

—Parece que Xavier no sabe eso….Carmen juega con los dos

—¿Y? — dijo Carmen. — Yo pienso casarme con Andrés si eso es lo que te preocupa. Lo haré, es un perfecto partido.

—¿Y este tipo?¿Qué es entonces éste? — del preguntó Isabella totalmente sorprendida.

— El es mi amor. No tengo que mezclar el amor con lo que me conviene o ¿si? —dijo Carmen. — Xavier tiene una mina, no es un hacendado ni mucho menos un hombre de negocios que pueda darme los lujos que me merezco. Sin embargo, es el hombre que Andrés jamás podrá ser, aún teniendo todo el dinero que tiene, dudo que me haga sentir lo que Xavier me hace sentir…

— Eres una perdida...- dijo Isabella. — Qué crees que te hará Andrés al ver que no eres doncella…

—Engañarlo será fácil, de eso no te preocupes hermanita.

Isabella no hablaba ya, parecía indignada, incrédula de los bajos escrúpulos que su media hermana demostraba.

—¡ Has lo que quieras! Pero no ensucies el nombre de mi padre, ni mucho menos bajo su techo trayendo a ese hombre.  
>Con esto Isabella se fue azotando la puerta con fuerza.<p>

— Zorra. —dijo Sakura.

— Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo…es una zorra— dijo Sasuke sin poder creer que Carmen de verdad estuviera engañando a su antepasado. —¿Qué clase de imbécil fui que no me di cuenta?

—Lo sigues siendo así que no lo culpes. — dijo Sakura. Sasuke enfureció.

—Mira Haruno, me estoy hartando de tener que lidiar contigo, así que mejor cállate o de verdad harás que me enoje...y tú aún no me has visto de mal humor.  
>Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras salía del cuarto de Carmen, pero entonces una luz los cegó y en segundos se vieron sobre el frío suelo de la biblioteca. Ambos miraron el reloj, tenían el tiempo justo para ir a recoger sus libros y salir corriendo hacia sus respectivas clases.<p>

— ¡Maldita sea! Muévete Haruno! — dijo Uchiha tomándola de la muñeca y levantándola bruscamente del suelo. — Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¡Ya voy! — dijo Sakura tratando se seguirle el paso.  
>Los dos salieron de la biblioteca y corrieron en opuestas direcciones, cada uno directamente hacia su respectiva sala común.<p> 


	6. Disputas

**Holaa! C: aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo ! si es que puedo mañana mismo subo uno nuevo. **

**Antemano muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y para los anónimos agradeceria que se pusieran el mismo nombre siempre para así poder responder **

**sus preguntas al final del capitulo. Bueno sin nada mas que decir ¡A leer! **

* * *

><p>— Sakura ya deja eso quieres?–dijo Naruto ya hartándose de verla hacer deberes un horas libres. — ¿Por qué no mejor haces otra cosa?<p>

— No hay nada mejor que hacer. Tú y Sai juegan ese juego estúpido y me dejan a un lado como siempre... — dijo Sakura apoyándose mejor en el árbol. Los tres amigos disfrutaban de la tarde sentados sobre el césped justo enfrente del lago. La pelirosa leía y hacía resúmenes mientras que el moreno y el rubio jugaban animadamente una nueva partida de football que tenía ganador predefinido.

—¡ gooool!. — grito Sai mientras bostezaba y luego ponía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — Tengo que admitir que aunque has mejorado tus tácticas, te sigo ganando con facilidad..

—Que risa, algún día te ganaré...y será pronto ya lo verás. —dijo Naruto.  
>Los dos amigos seguían apostando cuando Ino, Hinata y Temari llegaron corriendo.<p>

—¡Sakura por fin! —dijo Hinata.

—¿Vas a venir con nosotras o no? — dijo Ino.

—Hay mucho que contarte-— dijo Temari.  
>Naruto y Sai habían dejado de un lado la pelota y ahora se concentraban en las cuatro amigas.<p>

— Y…¿De qué tanto quieren hablar con Sakura? —Preguntó Naruto curioso.

—No será para andar chismeando como siempre ¿verdad? — dijo Sai. — Al menos eso es lo único productivo que Temari hace…

— Cállate Sai —dijo Hinata sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor. — Más chismoso eres tú, que te pasas tratando de escuchar mis conversaciones.

— Bueno, bueno—. dijo Temari poniendo orden. — Que yo sepa, Sakura no es propiedad de Uzumaki y Nara asociados. Así que ella puede decidir si viene o no con nosotras. Naruto y Sai rieron ante el comentario de Temari.

— Está bien llévatela.- dijo Naruto.

— Pero la queremos intacta— dijo Sai.  
>Temari hizo una risa burlona mientras Luna ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.<p>

— Me guardan los libros ¿ok? —dijo Sakura mirando graciosamente a sus amigos.

—No. — dijo Sai. — Mentira...por ahí los dejamos en la sala común.

—¡O en el baño de chicos! —dijo Naruto burlándose.  
>Las cuatro amigas caminaban hasta que sentaron a la pelirosa en la fuente. Todas parecían emocionadas.<p>

—¿ Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura.

— Adivina. — dijo Ino.

—Es algo que jamás pensamos que ocurriría. —dijo Hinata.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Sakura, hasta que de repente una idea cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza. — ¡No!¡Eso no! Hinata ¿no me digas que Choji ya se te declaró?

— ¡Siii! — gritaron todas al unísono.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! — gritó también Sakura levantándose emocionada y abrazando a Hinata. —¡ Felicidades! ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Yo tampoco. —.dijo Hinata sonriendo y a la vez sonrojándose.

—Por eso mismo, hoy en la noche hay fiesta— dijo emocionada Temari.

—¿Cómo que fiesta? — preguntó Sakura, — Eso va contra las reglas…

—¡Por favor Saku! ¡Es viernes! Podemos levantarnos tarde mañana, y además, será una mini-fiesta, solo entre nosotras cuatro en un aula vacía que encontré el otro día cerca de la sala común.

— Además Hinata se merece que festejemos esto ¿no?- —dijo Ino sonriendo.

— Si…bueno, creo que está bien ya que es viernes…— dijo Sakura.

— Además, los Orochi-gay siempre hacen fiestas y de las grandes en su sala común y nadie se entera,¿Qué te hace pensar que no descubrirán a nosotras?

— Es verdad...me convenciste. — dijo Sakura estaba mal despejarse un rato…  
>La noche llegó rápidamente. Hacía una fresca pero fuerte brisa que penetraba las ventanas de Konoha. Ningún sonido parecía provenir de las distintas salas comunes que la conformaban, pero no era aquella causa de inactividad. Los alumnos sabían ya moverse cuidadosamente durante la noche para evitar ser descubiertos, habían perfeccionado aquel arte.<p>

En un aula vacía, muy cerca del sótano donde se encontraba la sala común de Orochimaru, los siete "reyes" de Orochimaru se encontraban preparándose para el golpe que habían planeado tanto tiempo y se realizaría aquella misma noche.  
>Lee se colocó el sobretodo negro y se lo ajustó perfectamente mientras tomaba su kunai y la empuñaba.<p>

—¿Estamos listos no? —dijo Hyuga sonriendo. — Vaya sorpresita que se van a llevar los Kyubi. De tan solo pensar en su reacción le excitaba de una gran manera.

— Sí, así lo es...va a ser muy divertido. — dijo Tenten sonriendo. Sus perspicaces ojos negros miraron a Sasuke seductoramente. — Después podemos ir a mi cuarto a festejar.. —dijo la castaña acariciando el rostro de su novio. Los reflejos de su cabello castaño suelto contrastando con su piel blanca pálida la hacían ver aún más perfecta de lo que ya era  
>Sasuke le sonrió.<p>

—¿Por qué no?- Respondió.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —dijo Dozu.

—¿ Si y nosotros? —dijo Zaku.

— Ustedes no sé, pero en lo que respecta a mí y a Lee nosotros ahí nos tiramos a las dos amiguitas de Tenten que están bien buenas. — dijo Neji riendo con Lee

—Idiotas.. —dijo Tenten riéndose.

— Bueno vamos sí o no a meternos a la sala común de los Kyubi— dijo Sasuke.

— Obviamente. —dijo Lee.- Se nos olvidó decirte Uchiha, cambiamos un poco el plan.  
>Sasuke levantó una ceja inquisidoramente.<p>

— Bien saben que no pueden cambiar las cosas sin mí consentimiento. —dijo el moreno molesto.

— Lo sabemos, pero fue de último momento. Las bombas de mal olor se acabaron, y solo pudimos conseguir otra cosa…sin embargo, creo que es mucho mejor para darle una buena lección a esos imbéciles…— dijo Neji.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Sasuke.

—Papá consiguió un humo tóxico…es mucho mejor que tan solo dejarlos con mal olor..- dijo Lee riendo.

—¿Humo tóxico? Cuáles con los efectos…— dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno, toserán durante días..y bueno tal vez uno que otro deje de respirar durante unos diez segundos...pero eso es lo máximo..será grandioso.. — dijo Lee riendo con embargo dejaron de hacerlo al ver que el rostro de Sasuke seguía serio, se dieron cuenta de inmediato que no le gustó para nada la idea.

—¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Acaso te preocupa la salud de los Kyubi? —Preguntó Hyuga burlonamente.

—¡No seas imbécil! —dijo Sasuke. — Si se mueren seguirá sin importarme…

—¿Entonces qué pasa? — dijo Lee.  
>Sasuke permanecía en silencio. Ellos no lo entenderían nunca, si Sakura se enfermaba por aquellos tóxicos, o le llegaba a afectar más que a los demás no podría volver en el tiempo durante algún tiempo hasta que se recuperara…y por ahora eso no le convenía.<p>

— No, no pasa nada.. — dijo Sasuke. — Pero ya que has tomado esa decisión sin mi consentimiento tomaré otra yo: el tóxico será puesto el sector de los hombres, no de las mujeres…

—¿Por qué? Esas perras también deben pagar…por zorras. — dijo Hyuga riendo.

— Sí, pero ya tomé la decisión. ¿Me entendiste? — dijo Sasuke amenazadoramente.

— Como quieras Uchiha. — dijo Hyuga.

Sakura reía al ver a sus amigas encima de las mesas del aula vacía, bailando en ellas como si fueran artistas sobre un escenario. Temari se había unido a la fiesta, y todas estaban con la música en alto volumen y en pijamas. La ojiverde seguía comiendo chocolate en el suelo mientras escuchaba las canciones, no tenía ganas de bailar.

—¡Vamos Sakura, ven es divertido! —dijo Ino saltando sobre la mesa y riendo.

—Está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides….— dijo Sakura, que tenía su cabello rosado recogido en una cola.  
>Todas estaban felices, por supuesto ninguna como Sakura, quien por fin sentía que descansaba de todo el estrés de volver en el tiempo y hacer deberes.<p>

—¿Se imaginan si nos encontraran? — dijo Ino riendo. Parecía hacerle mucha gracia el hecho de que podrían ser atrapadas en cualquier momento.

—¡ Jajaja se moriría quien nos encontrara así vestidas! — dijo Hinata riendo.  
>Sakura pensó que tenían razón, pues todas estaban con shorts pequeños y pegados al cuerpo. Tipo de pijama que usaban en aquellas noches calurosas. Precisamente el de Temari decía atrás "Hot stuff" así que no sería de sorprenderse que si alguien las encontraba se asustaría.<p>

—Mejor regresemos. — dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? No seas aguafiestas! —dijo Kin.

— No. Hablo enserio, no sería bonito que alguien entrara y gritara por todas partes "chicas semidesnudas!"

— Buen punto. — dijo Hinata bajándose de la mesa.  
>Los seis Orochimarus estaban ya enfrente de la puerta de los Kyubi. Neji no pudo evitar reir.<p>

— Siempre odié la maldita cerradura. —dijo mirando despectivamente la puerta.

— Mejor te quedas. — dijo Sasuke a Tenten.

—¿Por qué?¡Yo también quiero participar!

— No quiero que el humo te afecte, es mejor que te quedes y nos esperes—. dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un beso. — Haz lo que te digo.  
>Tenten sonrió coquetamente y le susurró al oído: "Lo de esta noche, en mi cuarto, sigue en pie" Y con esto se alejó.<p>

— Vaya, qué protector con tus mujeres ¿no? —dijo Neji. — digo "tus mujeres" porque Tenten no es la única..  
>Todos rieron al unisón. Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas .<p>

— Tenten es la única oficial, las demás, son solo otras…  
>Con esto Sasuke la copia de una llave, que metió en la cerradura de la gran puerta.<p>

— Ya, entró. —dijo Sasuke. — Abre la puerta Zaku..

— Sí..claro. — dijo mientras abría el paso a la sala común de los Kyubi.

— Cállate por ¡Kami Kin! — dijo Hinata.

— ¡No puedo! Tengo que hablar! Es una necesidad corporal! —completó ella.

—Pues tu necesidad corporal hará que nos escuche alguien! —dijo Temari.  
>Las tres se detuvieron tras Sakura, que miraba la puerta de su sala común.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? ¡abre la puerta! —dijo Hinata.

—Ya lo intenté, lo hice tres veces…— dijo Sakura.

— ¡Genial! Ahora no nos quiere abrir—

—Tal vez cambiaron la llave justo cuando nos fuimos, o tal vez está atorada, ¿creen que alguien lo aya echo? Yo opino que hay gente muy maleducada por este lugar, no deberían dejar entrar a cualquiera a Konoha, pues es muy molestoso que si uno…

—¡Ya callate Kim! —  
>Sakura abrió la puerta con la mano. Todas se callaron asustadas.<p>

— Está abierto.

Sakura entró y las demás la siguieron. Lo hicieron lo más silenciosamente posible, no solo porque no querían que alguien se percatara, sino porque sabían que algo andaba mal. Temari dejó la grabadora en la mesa de la sala común.

—Parece que todos duermen…—

pero entonces en ese instante Neji salió detrás de la cortina y le tapó la boca apuntándola con el kunai en el cuello.— miren los regalitos que encontré!  
>Sakura, Hinata y Kin se voltearon y vieron a Lee, Zaku y Dozu caminando hacia ellas y tomándolas justo como Neji lo había hecho con Temari.<p>

—¡Suéltame engendro! — gritó Hinata cuando Dozu la tomó, pero él fue más rápido y la apuntó con su kunai, la pelinegra dejó de moverse inmediatamente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — dijo Sakura aún tratando de zafarse de Lee, sin embargo él la tenía bien agarrada de las manos por detrás y la kunai en el cuello.

— Tranquila, tranquila Haruno,…no sabía que tenías tan lindas piernas... —dijo Lee mientras aprovechaba la situación y con su mano derecha acariciaba el muslo descubierto de la chica. — Ah, pueden gritar todo lo que quieran porque no las escucharán; tapamos todas las puertas.

Sakura trató de gritar por la repulsión que sintió, pero Lee le tapó la boca riendo.

—Así me gustas más Haruno..—

— Deberíamos quedárnoslas, ya saben, para festejar.. — dijo Neji tocando el seno de Temari mientras ella forcejeaba.

—¿Tú que dices Sasuke?—Pregunto uno de sus seguidores.

Hasta entonces, Sakura no se había percatado de la presencia del Orochimaru, que estaba mirando todo lo que sucedía desde las esquina. Caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos con la misma pose arrogante de siempre.

— No las podemos dejar ir…nos han visto ya.- —dijo Neji. — mejor quedémonos esta noche con ellas.

—Amárrenlas a los muebles—.ordenó Sasuke.

—Qué?- dijo Lee.

— Que las amarren ¡que no escucharon!— dijo Sasuke empezando a enojarse.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó el moreno. No, lastimarlas no le convenía. Malditas mal nacidas, tenían que complicarlo todo, y encima venir tan poco cubiertas, aquello era demasiada tentación para sus compañeros…no tanto para él, pues tenía clase, y las de su tipo no le atraían para nada. Sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar unos segundos su mirada hacia las  
>piernas descubiertas de la pelirrosa. Debía admitirlo, tenía unas lindas piernas.<p>

Lee fue el último en terminar de atar a Sakura, pues ésta ponía demasiada resistencia. La ojiverde miraba con odio y rabia al pelinegro, quien permanecía como líder sin mover un solo dedo, con ese mismo inexpresivo rostro que seguía conservando esos aires de superioridad.

—Listo, ahora déjanos tocarlas.- dijo Lee suplicante a Sasuke.

— Primero vamos a poner el humo tóxico, después, hagan lo que quieran con ellas.- dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba tanto! Iba a pagar todo aquello, y lo iba a pagar caro.  
>Neji y Lee subieron seguidos de Zaku y Dozu. Sasuke caminó para subir también, pero antes pasó por al lado de Sakura y le susurró al oído:<p>

— Haruno, tú te lo buscaste.

—¿Qué van a hacernos?—dijo Hinata asustada. — No quiero que me toquen!

—¡Nadie quiere Hinata! Hay que soltarnos de alguna forma!—dijo Kin.

—¡No podemos! Las cuerdas están demasiado fuertes!— dijo Temari que ya había roto en llanto.

— Cállense, a estos bichos hay que tratarlos por lo que son. Déjenme todo a mí, ellos no nos van a poner un solo dedo encima.—dijo Sakura.

Los Orochimarus bajaron matándose de la risa. Todos menos Sasuke, cuya situación no soportaba un segundo más; aquello había dejado de ser divertido desde que la inmunda y sus amigas habían intervenido. Lee miró a Sakura.

—Ahora sí…vamos a ver qué tan buena eres.. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y volvía a posar sus manos en las piernas de Sakura, tocándolas toscamente mientras subía por la entrepierna.

—¡ Si nos tocan diremos que fueron ustedes!— dijo Sakura. Lee paró bruscamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho impura?- dijo Lee.  
>Sakura tomó aire.<p>

— Dije que si nos tocan, le diremos a Kakashi que ustedes fueron los que pusieron ese tal humo tóxico en el área de los hombres.  
>Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, luego Neji rió.<p>

— Es tu palabra, asquerosa inmunda, contra la nuestra.

— Prueba a quien le van a creer más.—lo desafió la pelirosa audazmente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante la suspicacia de la chica.

— Vamonos.- dijo Sasuke. — Y déjenlas.

—¿Qué?— dijeron Zaku y Dozu a la vez.

— Es un trato perras, ustedes no dicen nada de que nos vieron aquí, y nosotros no abusamos de su "virginidad" .— dijo Lee con burla.  
>Los cinco amigos fueron saliendo<p>

—¡Adiós perras usadas! —dijo Neji antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo .<p>

Bueno ahora respondiendo ...

**Melisa xD: Si, si hay mas tramas en la vida antigua aparte de los antepasados de sasuke y sakura.  
><strong>

**Topita: no tengo problema de agregarte, seria un agrado C: y tratare de demorarme lo menos posible. **


	7. Descubriéndonos

**Hola, Aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo un nuevo capítulo. En la verdad mas que cambiar los nombres, hay que cambiar varios errores ortográficos, gramáticos, etc. **

**Bueno, como se daran cuenta, ya la historia comienza a tomar mucho mas rumbo, y ¡chaaan! empiezan a parecer otros personajes, y futuras relaciones. C: **

**Bueno a leer! **

* * *

><p>Sakura, Kin, Temari y Hinata no comían nada de lo que había en las mesas de los Kyubi. Todos los hombres de su casa tosían sin parar y se quejaban de un dolor de garganta espantoso. Claro, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que realmente había sucedido.<p>

— Ni si quiera sé por qué todos tenemos lo mismo —dijo Sai. — ¿crees que se haya dañado la calefacción?

—Si se hubiera dañado entonces las mujeres tendrían lo mismo, pero da la casualidad que solo somos nosotros. —dijo Naruto tratando de aclarar su garganta.

Sakura se sentía miserable por no poder decir la verdad, pero sobre todo podía sentir la rabia correr por sus venas a una velocidad impresionante. Esta vez los orochimarus se habían pasado de la ralla. . Kin y Hinata tenían la mirada clavada en la mesa, humilladas ante lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras que Temari y Sakura tenían ambas la mirada bien en alto, con la diferencia que Temari mirada a cualquier otro lado menos a la mesa de Orochimaru, mientras que la ojiverde lo único que hacía era mandar miradas asesinas hacia los implicados.

—Mejor vamos ya, se nos va a hacer tarde. — dijo Kin.

Las chicas se levantaron. Hinata saludó a Ino, quien no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, pero que pronto lo haría.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? — preguntó Ino a Temari mientras caminaban por los pasillos. — ¡estás como si nada!

— Es solo que no voy a dejarme vencer por unos imbéciles como ellos. Tengo un plan para hacerles pagar lo que hicieron, porque ni crean que porque no podemos decir nada ellos se van a salir con la suya. —dijo Temari.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Kin mirándola amenazadoramente. — No me gusta para nada tus planes, siempre terminan en problemas...y lo que menos necesitamos ahora son problemas. ¿Sabes lo que nos harían? ¡Nos colgarían! A ellos no les importa lo guapa que eres Temari, no importa si te levantas la falda delante de ellos. No dudarán el hacerte daño y peor a nosotras que no tenemos tu figura ¿eh? ¡Compadécete aunque sea! No quiero ser comida de Orochimarus que estoy segura que son Gay! Y definitivamente no quiero que Zaku intente tocarme nuevamente!

—¡ Kin ya cállate! Hablas demasiado— Reclamo Temari ya hartándose por el ataque de histeria de su amiga — Quienes no tengan el valor para vengar lo que le hicieron a nuestros compañeros, perfecto, huyan como cobardes, pero así sea sola pienso hacerlo. ¿Qué dices Sakura? —Preguntó Temari a la pelirrosa, pero esta ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, en la multitud de alumnos.

—¿No piensas ir a clases? —dijo Lee siguiendo a Sasuke.

— No. — respondió el moreno secamente, mientras caminaba fuera del castillo. — No es la primera vez que me fugo…di que estoy en enfermería y después me das los apuntes.

—Como quieras. — dijo Lee caminando nuevamente hacia el castillo.

Sasuke caminó por el campo de football. Aquel año iba a ganar la copa, iba a aplastar a los Kyubis fuera como fuera, tenía que hacerlo. Su orgullo no le iba a permitir perder aquel año. Sí, aplastaría a Uzumaki delante de todos sus fans, y Tenten lo alabaría aún más.  
>"Tenten" pensó maliciosamente recordando la noche anterior que había pasado con ella. Había sido bastante entretenida. No había mujer mas bella que ella. Sonrió. Por algo estaba con ella.<p>

Pero esa sonrisa del moreno se borro con un grito.

—¡Imbécil! — gritó una voz sumamente conocida mientras que un shuriken pasaba al lado de él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo. El pelinegro levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos verdes jade de la chica de cabellera rosada, quien tenía su arma levantada, apuntándolo desafiantemente y con rabia en sus ojos.  
>Estaba esperando que la furia de Sakura explotara por lo de anoche.<p>

—¡Maldito seas Uchiha! —dijo ella mientras seguía apuntándolo. La rabia y la humillación que había recibido hacían que su mano al sostener el shuriken temblara. — Si crees que por lo de ayer vas a salir impune, te equivocas. ¡Haré que tú y cada uno de los de tu grupito paguen caro lo que hicieron!

Sasuke se levantó del suelo. Sus ojos negros gélidos estaban fijos en ella. Una risa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Pagar por lo que hice Haruno? —dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. — ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

—No te acerques! —

—Por favor, no seas ridícula ¿Lastimarme? No eres capaz Haruno. Es eso lo que te hace patética, el hecho que a la hora de rebelarte, te tiembla la mano.

— Tú no me conoces Uchiha, no me provoques. —advirtió la chica. — No necesito un arma para vengarme, es eso lo que nos hace diferentes. —con esto guardó su shuriken.

—¿Ah si? — Pregunto Sasuke riendo ante la insolencia de la pelirosa. — Y cómo piensas vengarte de mí sin tus armas impura ¿eh?  
>El rostro de Sakura se relajó conteniendo la ira. Sin embargo el desafío no había terminado; No se dejaría vencer.<p>

— Eso es fácil —Sonrió para luego seguir hablando— solo diré una palabra: Tenten.

En todo ese tiempo, Sasuke se había mostrado firme y superior, pero al escuchar el nombre de su novia la "perra de Konoha", su rostro cambió completamente de pose.

— Mientras no me quites ciertas partes, estamos bien Haruno. —dijo bruscamente, creyéndose más ingenioso que ella y esperando que se callara ante su comentario, sin embargo, la reacción de la chica fue muy diferente de la que esperaba; Sakura levantó delicadamente su ceja mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, era esa sonrisa altiva que tanto detestaba.

— Es eso precisamente lo que te quitaré Uchiha, porque no creas que me como el cuentito de que la quieres ni mucho menos. —dijo Sakura apagando por completo el comentario audaz del chico. Esto lo enfadó; nadie era capaz de responder a sus frases ácidas, no iba a hacerlo ahora una mal nacida. ¿Quería guerra? Pues eso era lo que iba a tener.  
>El moreno caminó lentamente hacia ella. Los ojos verdes de Sakura habían estado tan absortos en los negros del chico que no se dio cuenta del acercamiento hasta cuando ya solo había unos escasos centímetros que él acortó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola contra sí. Sakura quiso reaccionar, pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas y pudo soltar un gemido de miedo cuando el chico posó su mano en su muslo y subió sus manos por él rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de nada.<br>Sakura lo empujó, pero ante esto él la pegó más contra sí, pegando sus labios en el oído de la ojiverde. Ella sintió que se quemaría.

—Entonces tendrás que servir de reemplazo Haruno. Una pregunta insoportable sabelotodo... ¿sigues siendo virgen? O será que me tocará ser el primero…  
>La chica gritó y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino porque al mismo tiempo en que había pronunciado aquellas hirientes palabras su mano había alcanzado su parte más íntima. Jamás nadie la había tocado.<p>

—¡Eres un asqueroso Uchiha! ¡Jamás dejaría que me tocaras! — gritó ofendida, humillada, nuevamente. Mas no sabía que esas palabras cambiarían pronto.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le encantaba verla vulnerable.

— Sí, sigues siendo virgen. No cabe duda. — con esto caminó para irse, pero al último momento se volteó nuevamente. — No creas siquiera que disfruté el tocarte..Eres una impura, completamente inferior a mí…recuérdalo siempre Haruno.

Kin cepillaba el cabello de Hinata mientras que Temari parecía muy ocupada tomando unas notas en la mesa de la sala común. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó cómo alguien ingresó a la sala. Todas levantaron la vista y chocaron con los ojos jades centelleantes de Sakura.

— Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan Temari para vengarnos de esos mal nacidos? —dijo la pelirosa con un tono de voz alterado.

Temari sonrió.

Sakura llegó a la biblioteca media hora después de la hora acostumbrada. Era normal, ya que había estado planeando con las demás lo que harían para vengarse de los Orochimarus. Se imaginaba una gran pelea con Uchiha, quien seguramente le reclamaría la tardanza, y sin embargo, descubrió al llegar que él no estaba.

—Increíble...aún yo llegando tarde él sigue siendo el impuntual! —dijo Sakura molesta.  
>Estuvo esperando una media hora más. Justo cuando estaba punto de irse muerta de la rabia el moreno ingresó.<p>

— Qué milagro llegaste —dijo sarcásticamente Sakura.

— No estoy como para tu sarcasmo barato ¿Quieres? — dijo Sasuke altivamente. — Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer. Recuerda Haruno, yo sí tengo una vida..  
>Sakura entornó los ojos y se dirigió a la sección prohibida. El libro abierto yacía en el suelo y William estaba sentado, mirando los libros.<p>

—¡Vaya! Ahora sé por qué es sección prohibida. — dijo William. — Era hora de que llegaran

—Es que al señor le parece que hay cosas más importantes que salvar su propia vida—.dijo Sakura.

Sasuke le dio una mirada odiosa y caminó hacia el libro.

—¿Vámonos ya, no?- dijo el moreno al ver a la chica parada sin hacer nada.

Sakura se acercó y el mismo torbellino de siempre los absorbió.

Esta cayó encima de Sasuke mientras éste se quejaba de dolor.

—¡Haruno Que no se te haga una costumbre! — dijo mientras la levantaba.  
>Sakura iba a responderle, pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver en el lugar donde se encontraban. Parecía un bar o algo por el estilo. La gente bebía en mesas y conversaban alegremente.<p>

—Estamos algo lejos… —. dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana. Sakura notó que tenía toda la razón. Por afuera se veía el horizonte con campos descubiertos, seguramente estaban lejos de la ciudad.

— ¡Mira! —dijo Sakura señalando una mesa.

Sasuke sintió que la sangre le hervía.

— ¡Es Sai! —dijo Sakura corriendo hacia una mesa sonriendo.  
>El pelinegro la siguió.<br>En una mesa, el pelinegro hablaba con lo que parecía ser un campesino. Sai vestía singularmente, con un sombrero y unos vaqueros; una escopeta estaba a su lado. Parecía ser un cazador.

—¿Dijiste entonces que una curandera salvó a tu hija? — dijo Sai.

— Exactamente, ¡con sus manos! ¡Fue milagro! ¡No usó venda o medicamento!

Sai rió.

—Eso me están diciendo muchas personas que dicen ser testigos de los milagros pronunciados… pero, yo creo que es una farsante, sea quien sea voy a atraparla…no puede ser que siga engañando a gente de esa forma..¿Cuánto les cobró?

—¡Stephen, te dije que no nos cobró nada!

— No importa si no quieres decirme cuánto te cobró, pero la voy a atrapar, eso tenlo por seguro. Se aprovecha de que estamos en plena guerra civil contra los Gohts y coge a los heridos para engañarlos. No se va a quedar así.  
>Sai, o mejor dicho, Stephen, se levantó de la silla y muchas de las camareras suspiraron.<p>

—¡Espera! — dijo el campesino. — Ya te he dicho que es mejor que dejes de pelear en esa guerra. ¿Por qué no dejas que sean otros los que se arriesguen? Los Gohts son demasiado peligrosos y lo sabes. —

Stephen rió.

—Tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago. Y si estoy metido en la guerra es porque no voy a dejar que criaturas como esas destruyan más de lo que ya han hecho.  
>Sakura miraba con ojos brillantes y asombrados a Sai, su mejor amigo, hablando como un héroe de historias fantásticas. Parecía otra persona. La sonrisa burlona de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

—Pobretón en una vida, lo serás en la otra. — dijo mirando a Sai irse del lugar

— ¡Cállate Uchiha! Que tú con dinero o sin él nunca serás ni la mitad de hombre que es Sai.  
>Aquello hizo que Sasuke quitara la sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro.<p>

—Repite lo que dijiste Haruno, y juro que no saldrás de aquí nunca más.

—Ya no te tengo miedo, hace mucho que descubrí que eres solo palabras. Es eso lo que te hace tan falso.  
>Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder a aquello, un viento fuertemente los envolvió. Solo pudo escuchar el grito de Sakura antes de que no pudiera ver nada.<p>

Sasuke se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Se levantó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor. Sakura no estaba.

—¡ Haruno! ¡Haruno! — gritó, pero nada, simplemente no estaba. — ¡Maldita sea a dónde se fue!  
>La puerta sonó. Una criada corrió a abrir la puerta. Un joven ingresó, era bastante alto y a Sasuke le pareció familiar. Tal vez porque en aquella vida lo había conocido.<p>

— Pase por favor…—dijo la criada.  
>Por las escaleras bajó Magdalena, como siempre, demostrando esa belleza única que había heredado Carmen. El vestido que carga puesto parecía acariciar su piel formando de aquella, una imagen perfecta. Sus pasos eran delicados, como si volara y no tocara realmente la tierra.<p>

— Es un honor tenerte aquí. ¡Por Kami! La última vez que te vi tan solo eras un niño y mírate, ¡Ahora eres todo un hombre! —dijo ella extendiendo una mano que él besó sin dejar de observarla.

— Y usted es tal como la recuerdo, la belleza no la ha abandonado—.dijo él. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente peinado mientras que sus ojos miel fijos en la escalera, como si esperara a alguien en especial.

— Pero si estás guapísimo Andrés. Tu talla, tu piel blanca como siempre y todo de ti, seguramente mi hija se va a morir cuando te vea.  
>Sasuke comprendió entonces que se trataba de un pretendiente, pero,¿De cuál de las dos hermanas? Parecía ser conocido ya de la familia, así que seguramente era alguien de apellido importante.<br>Por las escaleras un vestido rojo hizo su aparición. Carmen, más hermosa de lo usual bajó por éstas, y los ojos de los presentes brillaron ante tal aparición esplendorosa. Parecía una fantasía, algo totalmente fuera de lo normal.

— Querida, éste es Andrés Buchamp, tu prometido; claro, si todavía quiere serlo.

— Cómo no serlo —alegó Andrés inclinándose y besando la mano de Carmen. — Es imposible creer que hay algo más perfecto en este mundo que su hija. Sería para mí un honor que ella me aceptara.

Carmen sonrió.

— Nada de eso, es para mí un halago que alguien como usted fije sus ojos en mí.

— Dime Andrés, y explícame quién en este mundo no quedaría embelesado al mirarte. Todo lo que me habían dicho sobre tu belleza han sido palabras burdas sin peso suficiente, pues es simplemente inexplicable el arte que te envuelve.

Sasuke miraba la escena ofendido.

—¡Maldita zorra! Apuesto a que mi antepasado no sabe de esto.  
>Ya se lo había imaginado, aquel no podía ser más que el prometido de Carmen. Isabella era una revolucionaria a quien lo que menos le importaba era casarse, y por lo tanto, lo demostraba proyectando esa imagen de ser alguien que no convenía para esposa. Además, ¿Quién elegiría a Isabella después de ver a Carmen? Era ilógico.<p>

—Lamentamos que no esté presente Isabella, la hija de mi difunto marido, pero salió a realizar algunas diligencias. Por supuesto aprueba por completo su unión.

— Pues bien, la conoceré en otra ocasión. Definitivamente debe ser un encanto, teniendo una hermana así.

— Pues mi hermana, es un ser especial. — dijo Carmen.

Sakura sintió caer fuertemente sobre tierra. Abrió los ojos y éstos se llenaron de polvo. Tosió al sentir todo el polvo sobre ella mientras se levantaba. Se restregó los ojos y miró al frente, entonces, decidió correr: una manada de monstruos nunca antes vistos corrían hacia ella. Sakura gritó y huyó, sin embargo tropezó y cayó al suelo. Todo parecía perdido. Se cubrió con ambas manos en el suelo mientras sentía cómo la estampida pasaba a sus lados, sin verla.  
>"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son esas cosas?" pensó Sakura, y entonces recordó lo que había dicho Stephen.<p>

"…estamos en plena guerra civil contra los Gohts.."  
>Sí, aquellas bestias no podían ser otros que los Gohts. Parecían grandes caballos que andaban en dos patas, con rostros gruesos y cuerpo robusto y fornido. Monstruos, no podían ser otra cosa. Sakura se levantó y corrió entre ellos hacia unos árboles para protegerse. Entonces escuchó disparos. Rugidos de bestias heridas se expandían por el lugar. Una vez protegida, pudo ver cómo muchos hombres corrían y disparaban a los Gohts, inmediatamente reconoció a Stephen entre ellos.<br>La ojiverde jamás habría pensado que en su vida presenciaría una escena igual a aquella; estaba en un campo de guerra, donde personas disparaban shurikens, kunais, flechas enormes, con escopetas, etc . y los Gohts lanzándose sobre ellos como toros salvajes. Ella no podía hacer nada más que observar con la boca abierta y cierta angustia en su mirada, tenía un sabor amargo en los labios y entonces notó que su rodilla sangraba.

"¿Qué? ¿Estoy lastimada? …un momento…eso quiere decir…que si me pasa algo aquí…en realidad me sucede…¡sin importar que sea aun recuerdo!" pensó, pero en seguida un una bala que cruzó justo sobre su cabeza y cayó en un árbol la hizo gritar.  
>Había estado a centímetros de una muerte segura. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke en aquellos momentos? ¿Por qué no aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba?<p>

—¡ Maldito Uchiha! — gritó, pero entonces empezó a sentir algo extraño. Sí, era un olor penetrante que había invadido el lugar. Sakura se volteó y vio que justo en el árbol donde había caído la bala, salía un humo de color verde.

"Qué estúpida!" se dijo. Claro, ya lo había leído antes. En aquel tiempo los cazadores usaban escopetas especiales, con balas que al caer tenían humo tóxico, otro gas, otras explosiones…en realidad múltiples resultados provenían de ellas. La chica no pudo pensar en algo más, porque cayó al suelo completamente desfallecida mientras todo se tornaba negro.

— Maldita sea Haruno ¿dónde diablos te metiste? —dijo Sasuke subiendo las escaleras de la mansión Shawn. Abajo, en la sala, Carmen y Andrés hablaban bastante animadamente, cosa que no quería presenciar; una zorra para pasar el rato estaba bien, pero una puta que se burlaba de él aunque fuera en el pasado, era más de lo que un Uchiha podía tolerar. Caminó subiendo las escaleras. Entonces, en una ventana del pasillo, pudo ver a Isabella. Sí, era ella, se despedía de la nana y estaba vestida como una campesina, seguramente se dirigía a realizar uno de sus tantos actos de caridad. Aquello le causó repugnancia, no soportaba la bondad falsa de los seres humanos. ¿Acaso ella no lo hacía en el fondo para sentirse bien consigo misma? No lo hacía por el simple hecho de "ayudar" ni mucho menos, todo aquello era también un acto de egocentrismo, para poderse llenar la boca al decir: "Al menos soy mejor que Carmen en algo.." Nadie más lo veía, pero él sí, él podía ver claramente el lado oscuro de Isabella….era experto de descubrir defectos.  
>No tardó en bajar las escaleras corriendo y salir de la casa. Alcanzó pronto a Isabella, sin embargo perdió toda esperanza cuando ésta se montó en un caballo.<p>

—¡Maldita sea! Debe ser la única mujer en esta época que sabe montar—

Sin embargo no iba a darse por vencido, tenía dos opciones: seguir fuera como fuera a Isabella, o quedarse viendo a la zorra de Carmen. Prefería la primera opción. La alcanzaría tarde, pero lo haría, solo tenía que seguir las huellas del caballo.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía sus párpados pesados. Al ver hierba a su alrededor se levantó de inmediato recordando dónde estaba. Apoyándose en un árbol consiguió levantarse. Miró al frente, la imagen era desgarradora; los Gohts habían desaparecido, habían algunos muertos por todo el campo al igual que hombres. Sakura caminó entre cadáveres, aterrada y a la vez curiosa, como si buscara algo que en realidad aún no entendía. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, tirado en el suelo, con una gran herida en el pecho.

—¡Stephen! —dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
>Ella sabía que estaba en el pasado, pero aquel hombre era Sai, su mejor amigo, y estaba muerto. No podía dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho que la hizo temblar. Fue entonces, cuando la vio.<br>Algo lejos, entre todo el polvo levantado en el aire, una mujer se acercaba. Sí, podía distinguirla a distancia: era Ino. Cargaba una bata blanca y larga, y su cabello rubio y lacio largo hasta la cintura se movía con la brisa. Se veía angelical, totalmente fuera de ese mundo terrenal. Era como un dios caminando entre tinieblas, dando un contraste de imágenes que la pelirosa solo pensó alguna vez poder ver en libros. Cuán equivocada estaba! Toda una vida perdida tratando de buscar experiencias en textos y enciclopedias, y ahora, solo ahora comprendía que había que vivir todo aquello para poder grabarlo en la piel, en la memoria. Todo un mundo a sus pies, más de lo que los libros le podrían mostrar jamás.  
>Ino se inclinó ante el cuerpo de Stephen. Su mano dulce y blanca acarició su cabeza, toda ella, emanaba una paz que era capaz de purificar todo lo que se encontraba cerca.<p>

Unos hombres, campesinos, caminaron y se le acercaron.

—Señorita todos están muertos. — dijo uno.

— No, él sigue con vida—.dijo Ino. — Ayúdenme a llevarlo, por favor.  
>Los dos hombres se dispusieron a cargarlo, y así lo hicieron. Ino caminó junto a ellos, sin tener idea que Sakura los seguía, muy de cerca.<p>

Sasuke caminaba siguiendo las huellas mientras pensaba. ¿Cómo su antepasado había sido tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar de tal forma? Era verdad, Carmen era esplendorosa, la mujer más atractiva que había visto en toda su vida— y sí que había visto muchas— simplemente, parecía irreal, y a eso había que aumentarle que tenía carácter, sí, uno ambicioso y manipulador, si estuviera en Konoha, sin duda sería una Orochimaru por excelencia. Si lo pensaba mejor, podía comprender por qué Xavier estaba tan ciego por ella, sin embargo, la humillación de verse así mismo años atrás engañado por una mujer era inadmisible. Sentía la rabia correr por sus venas, ¿por qué tenía que estas ahí perdiendo su tiempo y enojándose por cosas que pasaron ya hace muchísimo tiempo? Aburrido, esa era la palabra, podría estar en ese preciso momento tirándose a Tenten o a otra de las tantas que llenaban su lista, y no siguiendo los pasos de una estúpida inmunda, que ni en el pasado había dejado de ser lo que era: una desabrida sabelotodo. Ya todo aquello lo estaba aburriendo demasiado, iba a tener que empezar a buscar alguna forma de divertirse… Haruno iba a ayudarle en eso.  
>Su orgullo de Uchiha no le permitía decir lo que pensaba, y muchas veces ni siquiera pensar lo que quería. Pero en aquel momento pareció dejar los escrúpulos a un lado y admitir, que de cierta manera, sí se sentía atraído hacia Haruno. Parecía ilógico, no era bonita, en conjunto realmente había mucho mejores donde podía elegir, era una inmunda y era una aburrida come libros de lo peor. Pero, en aquel tiempo en que habían pasado obligados ambos, juntos, había descubierto cosas que antes no. Después de todo, su piel era suave, —como lo había comprobado ese mismo día— y el hecho de tener la seguridad de que nadie antes había puesto sus manos sobre ella lo excitaba. Aquellos aires que se sabe continuamente de saberlo todo sobre la tierra habían dejado de molestarle y pasado a incitarlo, además, si observaba algunas veces de cerca..Tenía una boca perfecta, rosada y que sabía nadie nunca había besado. Sus ojos, verdes jade, tenían en conjunto esas pestañas largas y esos rasgos de inocencia, que aunque ella insistía en ocultar tras esa máscara de perfección, los poseía. No le gustaba, pero había dejado de disgustarle…podría ser un gran objeto de diversión, especialmente porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se dejaría fácilmente.<br>Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su labios cuando paró frente a lo que parecía una pequeña y modesta aldea. Observó a los niños corriendo y jugando, mientras que otros campesinos realizaban distintas labores. Ahí, junto a unos niños estaba Isabella. Su cabello rosado suelto y ese vestido blanco llano sin encajes la hacía ver como cualquier otra campesina.  
>Entre sus manos tenía unos libros que leía mientras los niños reían alrededor de ella. Isabella sonreía en aquellos instantes, mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta, excepto por un diente, que le faltaba la punta pero en aquel momento casi no lo notó. Una niña se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído, por lo que Isabella no tardó en estallar en carcajadas. También tenía una linda risa. ¿Sakura también reía así? La verdad era que no lo sabía, jamás había prestado atención a nada de lo que tuviera que ver con la pelirosa insignificante. Pero aquello había empezado a ser un experimento algo divertido.<br>¿Analizar a Haruno? Sí, aquello sería una buena forma de distracción. Especialmente porque cuando encontrar sus puntos débiles la haría sufrir. Ella nunca sabría cuan placentero era para él destrozarla, nadie nunca lo sabría. Observó a Isabella, ahora no sabía dónde estaba la insoportable de Haruno, pero por lo menos tenía a su antepasado. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos por el vestido, tenía ligeras pecas en ambos, aquello era un punto a favor para ella. No era muy bonita, eso era cierto; pero había algo…algunas cosas en ellas que eran bastante excitantes. Hubiera analizado más de no ser que un hombre ingresó a la aldea gritando.

—¡Venen hacia acá! Los que toman las tierras vienen hacia acá!- gritó el hombre. Todos los habitantes de la aldea lanzaron gemidos de desesperación y algunas mujeres rompieron en llanto. Sasuke no comprendía bien la situación, pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo haría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que le hayas gustado. ¿Se merece un comentario? <strong>_

**_Sin mas me despido, Besote. _**


	8. perdidos en la edad media

— ¡Tranquilos! — dijo Isabella. — Nadie se llevará sus tierras, ustedes llevan años aquí y les pertenece legalmente!

—¡Pero señorita!

—Pero nada, déjenmelo a mí, ya verán que…  
>Pero no terminó la frase, porque unos jinetes ingresaron, eran como diez. Caballos negros y grandes, bastante imponentes galopaban rodeando el lugar. Los niños corrieron a esconderse en sus casas con sus madres, solo Isabella y algunos hombres permanecieron firmes. Un jinete se puso al frente, Sasuke se interesó en la escena al ver que se trataba de Xavier.<br>—Así que el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos ¿no? —dijo él mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa jactante en su rostro. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Claro que me acuerdo de usted, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Dígame,¿Las piedras que le lancé son tan duras como parecen?  
>Xavier mantenía su sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja. Con que le iba a tocar discutir con aquella alzada, pues bien, parecía interesante el reto.<p>

— Si vives aquí, lamento decirte que tú y tu aldea tendrán que desalojar. Estas tierras me pertenecen, y voy a usarlas. —dijo él sin perder su carisma. Isabella permanecía desafiante, con ambas manos en su cintura.

— Pues no me iré a ninguna parte, porque aquí llevamos viviendo exactamente 10 años, en los cuales todo lo que ves alrededor, es decir, casas, árboles, vegetación lo hemos creado nosotros. La tierra es nuestra..  
>Xavier la rodeó mientras su caballo levantaba polvo galopando alrededor de ella.<p>

— Pero lamentablemente, no es eso lo que dicen los escritos ¿no? Además, si quieren, pueden llevarse sus casas y sus árboles…porque de cualquier manera vamos a tumbarlos…necesitamos el terreno libre.  
>Isabella estaba indignada. Aquel imbécil creía que estaba hablando con una campesina que no sabía nada de asuntos legales, que a duras penas sabía leer. Cuanto se equivocaba.<p>

— Vamos a ver. — dijo ella. — han pasado diez años en lo cuales el terreno no ha sido reclamado, ni siquiera ha pedido un alquiler. Hemos usado abonos para que la tierra se fertilice, según tengo entendido, si el dueño de una tierra en el código legal no la reclama en cinco años el contrato pierde su validez.¿No es así? Y ya han pasado 10, me temo, que lo que trata de hacer es completamente ilegal.  
>Xavier borró la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Cómo aquella ignorante y simple obrera sabía todo aquello? La prepotencia que demostraba empezó a molestarle. Se bajó del cabello y caminó hacia ella.<p>

— Pues bien, tienes razón—.dijo él . — Y dime…¿Quién va a defender lo que dices? Mi nombre es Xavier Pirandello. ¿De verdad crees que una simple obrera como tú va a impedir que tome lo que quiero? En esta ciudad, todo lo que yo digo se hace, así que no importa si la ley está de tu parte porque aquí no existe la justicia, y alguien como tú, debería saberlo.

Isabella encolerizó. Aquel era un maldito bastardo. Cómo podía haber en el mundo alguien tan ruin.

— ¡Pues no nos iremos y me vale todo lo que usted y su dinero hagan! —gritó Isabella.

— Pues entonces voy a tener que obligarte a salir—. dijo Xavier mientras le hacía señales con los dedos a los hombres que lo seguían. Dos caminaron hacia ella para agarrarla por la fuerza.  
>Sasuke se sorprendió, cuando de repente de su vestido, Isabella sacó una navaja con la que amenazó a los dos que pretendían acercarse. Xavier se sorprendió tanto como Sasuke...ninguno de los dos esperaba aquella reacción.<p>

—Se me acercan, y les juro que no respondo. — dijo Isabella. Su tono de voz ni siquiera tembló.  
>A Xavier le brillaban los ojos mientras la miraba y una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro.<br>— En algún momento tenía que salir ¿No es así? Mejor prepara tus cosas salvajita…porque la próxima vez que venga será con un equipo desalojador. Hasta entonces preciosa—.dijo esto último inclinándose ante ella mientras se montaba en su caballo y se alejaba. Los demás lo siguieron.

Sakura estaba dentro de lo que parecía una gran cabaña. Ino había dejado a Stephen recostado en una cama. …Este sudaba frío y parecía estar en muy malas condiciones. El calor que hacía en el lugar era realmente fuerte. Sakura se recogió en cabello en una cola y pasó una mano por su nuca. ¿Dónde estaba Ino?  
>En ese preciso momento, la ojiverde pudo ver cómo Stephen abría los ojos con esfuerzo, los cerraba, y los abría, parecía estar entre despierto y dormido. Sakura quiso acercarse y reconfortarlo, pero él no podía verla, además, en ese instante un pie se asomó por la escalera.<br>Stephen veía todo borroso. Lo único que recordaba con exactitud era la batalla, y como un Goht lo hirió. Ahora estaba en un lugar distinto, y sentía un dolor fuerte en su pecho, no podia moverse… ¿Acaso iba a morir?  
>Volteó la cabeza y la fijó en la escalera de madera, viendo como unos pies blancos bajaban los escalones delicadamente. Una tela blanca los rozaba, era el vestido, según notó luego…era…era una mujer.<br>Sakura volvió a sentir aquella paz que solo Ino proyectaba con su presencia. Ella caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Stephen y se arrodilló a su lado. En el suelo, había una vasija con agua y una tela blanca. Ino la humedeció y la puso en su frente, refrescando el calor que en aquellos instantes él sentía. Una gasa estaba sobre la herida que tenía en su pecho, Sakura sintió dolor y a la vez repugnancia al ver cuando Ino la quitaba y dejaba un agujero al aire, lleno de sangre. Esa, era una herida mortal, no era necesario saber de medicina para afirmarlo. Ino dejó la gasa llena de sangre en la vasija, y pronto el agua se tornó roja.  
>Estaba oscuro ya, y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era una chimenea, que proyectaba llamas en la madera. Ino parecía tranquila, proyectando esa paz interior increíblemente fuera de lo normal. Fue entonces, cuando sus blancas y delicadas manos de posaron en la herida de Stephen. …l gimió de dolor, pero pronto volvió a quedarse quieto. La rubia cerró sus ojos mientras mantenía sus manos en la herida. Solo Sakura, quien presenciaba la escena asombrada, pudo soltar un grito de impresión cuando Ino quitó sus manos de la herida sin dejar un solo rastro de ella.<br>Sakura no pudo ver más, ya que una ráfaga de viento la tragó nuevamente.  
>La pelirosa cayó sobre el frío piso de la sección prohibida. Soltó un quejido cuando sintió una mano levantándola bruscamente del suelo. Se topó con los fríos ojos negros de Uchiha.<p>

— Dónde maldita sea te metiste Haruno ¿eh? Creíste que iba a buscarte o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué no sabes que no podemos separarnos o tu cerebro definitivamente estalló por sobrecarga, pequeño ratón de biblioteca ?

— ¡Cállate Uchiha! ¡Tus estúpidos comentarios me tienen sin cuidado, y no es mi culpa que tu trasero haya dado a parar a otra parte, porque en lo que a mí respecta, donde yo estaba tú no apareciste ni en pintura!  
>Sasuke dio un paso adelante, justo hacia ella, provocando que ella retrocediera y se golpeara con el estante de libros. Fue entonces cuando William apareció. Por la expresión de su rostro se podía notar que no estaba muy contento.<br>Hubo un momento de silencio. Nadie decía nada, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraban y él a ellos sin pronunciar palabra. La ojiverde miró por una pequeña ventana con rejas de hierro que había en el lugar, aún estaba oscuro. ¿Por qué habrían regresado entonces?

— Ella tuvo la culpa. —espetó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Reclamó Sakura.

— Claro que sí, si yo no tuve la culpa entonces la tuviste tú…¡además, siempre las impuras hacen todo mal.  
>Sakura soltó un gritó de ira mientras se lanzaba sobre él, pero entonces William detuvo la pelea.<p>

— ¡Basta! Son lo suficientemente mayores como para actuar como niños de 15 añ tienen 17, ¡ya crezcan de una buena vez!

— 18. — dijo Uchiha corrigiendo.

—¡Como sea!. — dijo William,. — quiero que algo quede muy, pero muy claro. No vuelven a hacer lo que hicieron hoy.

—¡Pero si no hicimos nada! —dijo Sakura. — El viento llegó y…

—¡Y no hicieron lo que yo les dije que hicieran desde un comienzo! —dijo William exasperado. — Les dije, y me harté de explicarles, que cuando eso suceda deben agarrarse el uno al otro, o irán a lugares distintos.  
>Los dos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio. Aquello era cierto, pero a ninguno le hacía ninguna gracia tener que tocarse.<p>

—Miren, sé que no se llevan bien. Pero es peligroso que vayan a lugares distintos porque puede ser que nunca los encuentre y no los pueda regresar. Además ¡Se supone que están juntos para protegerse el uno al otro! La historia que están viviendo no es un cuento de hadas Hay guerras y monstruos y situaciones peligrosas, como ya Sakura pudo experimentar.  
>Sasuke por primera vez vio bien a Sakura. Estaba con el uniforme lleno de polvo y su rodilla sangraba. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño alto dejando ver su nuca. Tenía que admitir, que si algún encanto tenía, ese era su cuello y sus hombros llenos de pecas.<p>

—¿Por eso nos regresaste tan temprano no es así? — Preguntó la chica ya casi sabiendo su respuesta.  
>Sasuke notó que tenía razón, miró su reloj, aún faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera.<br>— Pues sí, y ahora tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que sea la hora conveniente. Mejor ambos actualícense de lo que vieron respectivamente.  
>Con esto William desapareció.<br>Sasuke caminó resignado a pasar dos horas encerrado, ya que aún no era hora de que abrieran la biblioteca, hacia la ventana y se sentó en el espacio que había frente a ella. Sacó un cigarrillo de su túnica y lo encendió, mientras miraba por el cristal.  
>Sakura no pudo evitar ver aquella imagen que quedaría inmortalizada en su mente para siempre; la luz de la luna, reflejando en su cabello negro un hermoso matiz azul. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Ella ahí, sola con Sasuke Uchiha; el Rey de Orochimaru, la serpiente mayor. Trató de apartar la vista del chico, pero no pudo, su curiosidad era inocente, lo miraba sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Cargaba sus pantalones negros y esa camiseta blanca siempre con los primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello negro corría sobre su frente; parecía un dios.<br>Y lo era, era nada más y nada menos que el dios de la casa del gran Orochimaru. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan inhumano cómo él? Todavía recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y le temblaba el cuerpo de ira. Lee, tocándola, y él, mirando fríamente, sin mover un solo dedo. ¿Y entonces por qué le seguía mirando? ¿Por qué su mirada seguía cautiva en él?  
>Sasuke terminó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo aburrido; era hora de un poco de diversión. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en Sakura, y notó que ella lo había estado observando. No pudo evitar forjar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver el nerviosismo con el que había volteado la cabeza, fingiendo que no había estado mirándolo. Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia ella.<p>

— Haruno, una pregunta..¿Siempre sales con las prostitutas de tus amigas en ropas menores por todo Konoha? ¿o solo fueron a hacerle algún favor a los de alguna otra casa?- —espetó ácidamente, disfrutando de la ofendida expresión de la chica.

— ¡Qué te importa Uchiha! — dijo sumamente molesta y mirando a otras partes, no quería chocarse con los ojos penetrantes del chico...no sabía por qué, pero aquella noche no tenía valor como para hacerlo.  
>Sasuke rió.<p>

—¡Cierto! Se me olvidó que aún eres virgen,¡ jaja! entonces tus amigas trataron de conseguirte a alguien…pero tranquila, algún día alguien querrá hacerte el favor.  
>Sakura quiso abalanzarse contra él, pero solo pudo dar unos pasos, y luego solo pudo soltar un quejido por su rodilla herida. Hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser que Sasuke la había tomado por las muñecas y la había pegado fuertemente contra la pared.<br>Sakura volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor por la fuerza con la que la había lanzado…Él mantenía las muñecas de Sakura pegadas a la pared arriba de su cabeza, y aseguraba su cuerpo contra el muro pegándose a ella, tanto, que la chica casi no podía respirar.  
>Ahora, a eso sí se le podía llamar diversión. Haruno podía ser todo un juguetito en sus manos. La chica tenía su carácter, era muy interesante discutir e insultarla, además, su cuerpo jamás descubierto le daba ese aire de misterio que lo cautivaba por completo…solo la insultaría un poco más. ¡Cuánto disfrutaba humillándola!<br>La respiración de Sakura era agitada, Sasuke podía sentir todo el cuerpo de la chica pegado al de él, lo que lo incitaba a darle más acción a la escena…solo quería asustarla un poco, maltratarla..y luego dejarla…ese era el plan.

— Si quieres, te puedo enviar a Lee…a él le encanta desvirginizar mujeres créeme…y como ya quedan pocas en todo Konoha, en su lista solo quedas tú. Mejor acéptalo Haruno, nunca tendrás una mejor opción que la de un Orochimaru..  
>—¡Ya cállate! —gritó Sakura llena de indignación . — Si soy virgen o no, no es tu maldito problema Uchiha! Y créeme que todo esto lo vas a pagar, ¡todo!<br>Sasuke rió. Cuan excitante podría ser seguir insultándola. No sabía por qué disfrutaba tanto de humillarla, simplemente lo hacía. No podía evitarlo.

— Haruno, la verdad que debe ser frustrante ser la única en tu grupito de amigas putas que no tiene ni un solo pretendiente…tal vez es por eso que te la pasas en la biblioteca, comiendo no soportaba más la humillación en la que se veía sometida. Ella sabía que no era más atractiva que Hinata, Kin, Ino ni muchos menos Temari...pero tampoco era un monstruo a quien nadie miraba..eso era mentira. Se dispuso a darle en donde más le dolía.

—¡Y tal vez tú eres un maldito ninfómano que se tira a todas las tipas de Konoha para compensar su complejo de inferioridad! — gritó con ira. — ¡todas esas tipas con las que te acuestas! Esa estúpida imagen que te has formado. Esa vida llena de superficialidades ¿Quién eres en realidad Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Nadie te conoce, Ni tu mismo! ¿Y así pretendes ganarle a Naruto? ¡Das lástima!

Sasuke la soltó bruscamente y ella cayó al suelo. Sakura había esperado que el chico se exasperara, que le gritara más insultos, o la humillara aún más después de aquel último comentario, sin embargo, el pelinegro la había soltado borrando la risita burlona de su rostro y caminado nuevamente hacia la ventana.  
>Sakura se levantó aguantando el dolor de su rodilla.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Se te acabaron los insultos o tu última neurona murió? — dijo Sakura recobrando fuerzas.

…l rió ante el comentario ácido que bien hubiera sido digno de un Orochimaru. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Luego la miró fríamente, como siempre lo hacía.

— Me aburriste nuevamente Haruno, y justo cuando empezaba a divertirme…eso es todo. Ahora, que tal si mejor dejas de decir cosas sin sentido y comienzas a contar lo que pasó mientras nos separamos, y que te dejó en ese estado tan patético.  
>Sakura se sintió obviamente ofendida ante aquello, pero prefirió terminar la pelea allí, y no seguir. Comenzó su relato sobre lo que había visto.<p>

La pelirosa se tomó su tiempo al relatar, lo había hecho con lujo de detalles y especificando exactamente lo que había sucedido. Cuando terminó Sasuke se quedó en blanco, seguía mirando por la ventana en silencio.

— Te toca. — dijo Sakura algo adolorida y mirándose la rodilla.

— No tengo nada interesante que contar. La puta de tu hermana se comprometió, de ahí te peleaste conmigo por unas tierras y eso fue todo.  
>Sakura lo miró molesta, ella que se había tomado el tiempo necesario para relatar los hechos con punto y coma…mientras que el chico ni se tomaba la molestia de explicar bien lo que había visto. Seguía ahí, con su mirada arrogante.<br>"Narcisista" pensó mientras volteaba la cara furiosa.  
>Sasuke rió, sabía que aquello le había fastidiado a la muchacha. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía él de que ella fuera una exagerada, aburrida e insoportable perfeccionista que se preocupaba tanto por contar las cosas al pie de la letra? Su filosofía era, mientras menos palabras, mejor. No entendía cómo la Kyubi vivía así, siendo tan "perfecta", haciendo exactamente todo lo que le decían. Las horas libres se las pasaba comiendo libros dando esa imagen de quien no rompe una sola regla, de la que siempre hace lo que está correcto. Eso le molestaba terriblemente, y hacía aún más divertido fastidiarla.<br>"Uchiha, ya vas a ver...vas a tragarte cada una de tus palabras…te lo juro. No sabes aún lo que soy capaz de hacer.." pensaba Sakura mientras trataba de controlar su ira. Sasuke la observaba, su ceño estaba fruncido y mordía sus labios , tenía esos gestos dignos de niña ofendida. Había decidido no molestarla más…pero era irresistible…

— Ya quita esa cara Haruno, solo muestra cada vez más lo aburrida que eres.  
>Eso fue lo último que iba a tolerar.<p>

Sakura se puso en pie con mucha dificultad y levantando ligeramente la pierna, pues le ardía la rodilla.

— ¡Pues tú no te creas un mar de diversión Uchiha!  
>Sasuke rió.<p>

— Eso no es lo que dice Tenten y el resto de Konoha…  
>Sakura abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. El moreno se sintió vencedor ante aquel comentario y disfrutó del gesto de la ojiverde.<p>

— Pues….si quitamos a las tipas en celo sí eres aburrido!  
>Con esto la chica dio media vuelta y caminó cojeando hacia la puerta.<p>

— Y ahora qué haces Haruno  
>-<p>

— Me largo, no te soporto más—. dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de la sección prohibida.  
>Salió cojeando y pronto fue seguida por el pelinegro. Ahora que lo notaba, ya todo estaba abierto.<br>"Que suerte que es domingo...si no,¿Cómo iría a clases en estas condiciones?" pensó ella. "Ahora deben seguir todos dormidos..Así que nadie notará si entro a la sala común así.."  
>Sasuke se había adelantado para salir, cuando descubrió una voz sumamente conocida.<p>

—¿Sasuke? —dijo la voz de Tenten.  
>Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mientras corría y se escondía tras una repisa de libros. Inmediatamente apareció la figura perfecta de la Orochimaru, quien se lanzó sobre Sasuke dándole un beso que el chico correspondió con intensidad, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola contra su cuerpo. La pelirosa sintió rabia, aunque no supo por qué realmente.<br>"Esto es desagradable…¿Es que ella no tienen dignidad?¡Lo busca todo el tiempo! Y él…¿Qué no le da vergüenza ser tan exhibicionista?...esa fue una pregunta estúpida…ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos para nada Sakura"

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Tenten cuando por fin dejaron de un lado el beso…aunque Sasuke lo había reemplazado por morder su oreja.

— ¿Y tú cómo me encontraste? —dijo Sasuke. La pelirosa sonrió, cuán hábil era para desviar la conversación! y seguramente la estúpida de Tenten no lo notaría. Le faltaba medio cerebro.

—Pues..no estabas en ninguna parte, y según Hyuga podrías estar aquí en busca de un libro con técnicas nuevas o algo por el estilo. Últimamente te han visto muchos en la biblioteca-—dijo Tenten.

Mientras Sasuke mordía su oreja, le hacía señales a Sakura para que aprovechara el momento y saliera de una buena vez. Sin embargo la chica no se movía, sabía que eso le molestaría al moreno..era hora de tomar un poco de venganza.  
>Sakura lanzó apropósito un libro de la estantería. Tenten se dio la vuelta y chocó con los ojos verdes de la pelirosa.<p>

—Perdón. — dijo inocentemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano patética rata de biblioteca?...- dijo Tenten mirándola de arriba abajo. — Estabas con ella?- le preguntó a Sasuke.  
>El moreno estalló a carcajadas mientras miraba despectivamente a la ojiverde.<p>

—¿Yo? ¿Con ésta? Por favor Tenten, sí que no has perdido tu sentido del humor—.dijo mientras la volvía a tomar por la cintura, pero ella lo alejó volviéndose nuevamente hacia la pelirosa. Sasuke le enviaba miradas furiosas. Iba a pagar lo que había hecho.

— Lárgate de una vez y mira si te pegas un baño, das más asco de lo normal retrasada. —dijo la castaña. Ella no podía perder ni un solo segundo para insultar a Sakura, era su naturaleza. La odiaba como a nadie dentro de Konoha.

— Y tú mira si te das un transplante cerebral; estás más tarada de lo normal—.dijo la pelirosa haciendo uso del sarcasmo del cual era maestra.

—Cómo te atreves maldita...— dijo Tenten mientras caminaba hacia ella dispuesta a golpearla, pero entonces Sakura sacó su shuriken apuntándola.

— No te atrevas tú...— dijo la ojiverde. — Deberías aprender a llevar tus armas a todas partes...no sabes cuándo la puedes necesitar.  
>Tenten la miraba llena de odio. Sasuke seguía apoyado en la mesa de brazos cruzados, observando la escena sin que nada le perturbara. Le hubiera gustado ver a Tenten golpearla, pero ya qué… el destino no lo había querido así.<p>

— Te espero en la sala común—. dijo Tenten molesta mientras salía de la biblioteca.  
>Sakura tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras guardaba su shuriken nuevamente, Sasuke caminaba hacia ella mirándola furioso.<p>

—¿Qué se supone que hacías? Tendrías que haberte largado en cuanto te dije que lo hicieras

—Pues, resulta que se me cayó el libro...no fue mi intención. —dijo haciéndose la inocente.  
>Sasuke rió sarcásticamente.<p>

— Yo no nací ayer Haruno.

— Yo sí.

— Eres la mentirosa más grande que he conocido, y eso que estoy en Orochimaru.— dijo el pelinegro. — Pero eres la peor de todas mintiendo, porque la hipocresía brota por los poros de tu cara.

—Como sea, me voy a bañar como dijo tu novia—.y con esto salió triunfante, aunque todavía faltaba la mejor parte para comenzar su venganza. Uchiha se iba a arrepentir de haberla humillado. Ya vería quién era Sakura Haruno.

—¡Gané!- gritó Temari lanzando la última carta.

— Eres una tramposa!—gritó Ino ofendida por haber perdido por cuarta vez consecutiva.

— Y tú una mala perdedora.— dijo Temari sacándole la lengua.  
>Sakura leía un libro arriba del árbol mientras sus amigas jugaban cartas en el pasto. Después de bañarse, relajarse un poco e ir donde Tsunade para que arreglara la herida en su rodilla había decidido tomar aire con sus amigas. Miró unos instantes a Temari; alta, con su cabello rubio y grácil, sumamente atractiva. Ella nunca podría ser así.<br>"¡Ya basta! No debes dejar que los insultos de Uchiha te afecten! Es verdad, no eres linda como Temari o Tenten...pero tienes otras cualidades bastante interesantes" pensó volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el libro. En ese momento un avión de papel aterrizó sobre su falda. Sakura volteó y sus ojos se chocaron con los negros de Sasuke, quien se fue rápidamente con otros amigos suyos de Orochimaru.  
>Inmediatamente la pelirosa ocultó el papel con el libro, no quería que sus amigas lo vieran. Lo abrió con cuidado, desplegándolo silenciosamente:<br>" Hoy no iré en la noche.  
>Uchiha."<br>Sakura sintió cómo la sangre corría por sus venas rápidamente. ¿Quién se creía, el dueño del mundo? Creía que todo lo que salía de su boca eran ordenes que debían cumplirse? ¡Maldito engreído!  
>Sakura dejó escapar un soplido de furia. Sus amigas la miraron.<p>

—¿Qué pasa Sakura?— preguntó Hinata.  
>La ojiverde las miró sin saber qué decir.<p>

— Yo sé lo que le pasa.— dijo Temari. — se acordó de lo que los Orochimarus nos hicieron y le dio rabia. Pero les diré qué, ya me cansé, lo haremos esta noche.  
>Todas permanecieron en silencio y empalidecieron, todas excepto Sakura quien no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción. Sí, aquella noche sería su venganza.<br>La noche había llegado hace mucho tiempo ya. Eran más de las doce, y se suponía todos los alumnos debían estar durmiendo, sin embargo, en Orochimaru nadie pensaba hacer lo de costumbre.  
>Era conocido por todos la clase de fiestas que las serpientes de Konoha organizaban a menudo. No invitaban a ninguna casa, ya que simplemente eran inferiores, y además; entre reptiles se entendían mucho mejor. La música estaba fuerte, y se aseguraron de que nadie afuera de la sala común la escuchara con un aislador súper potente. Las luces eran de distintos colores y daban un ambiente bastante bohemio al lugar. Las serpientes, fumando, tomando, bailando provocativamente o acostándose arriba en las habitaciones con quien se les pasara por delante; Los Orochimarus, exactamente lo mismo. En realidad, en aquellas fiestas no había una sola persona que terminara la "velada" sin llevarse a alguien a la cama. No por nada se habían ganado el título descrito por los Washi como "Ninfómanos de m..."<p>

— Mira esas perras…están provocándome enserio...— dijo Lee mirando hacia la mesa de la sala común. Allí bailaban las más atractivas de Orochimaru, encabezando por supuesto Tenten, quien se movía atrevidamente mientras posaba sus ojos en Sasuke. — Por supuesto quitando a Tenten..—aclaró después de notar la mirada asesina del moreno.  
>Sasuke Uchiha, el Rey de Orochimaru, estaba en una esquina tomando con sus amigos, riéndose de las mismas bromas venenosas de siempre y señalando quienes serían las "afortunadas" aquella noche. No podían si quiera imaginar, que mientras un Orochimaru había salido un instante y usado la llave para volver a ingresar, cinco chicas, cuatro Kyubis y una Washi (Ino), entraban en su sala común invadiendo territorio ajeno.<br>- Por Kami! Así que estamos en una de las bien conocidas orgías a lo Orochimaru!- dijo Temari emocionada mientras gateaba por el suelo con un frasco en la mano.

—¡Cállate! ¡No grites demasiado! El camuflaje especial es para esconderse, no es silenciador!—dijo Hinata. — Saku, ¿cuánto dura la pintura para que no nos vean?

— Una hora, así que apurémonos ¿Quieren?— dijo Sakura mientras seguía gateando.  
>Las cinco tenían un frasco en mano, donde unos extraños animales negros aleteaban. En fila, esquivaban a Orochimarus de la sala común que no las podían ver ni imaginar que se encontraban ahí. Sakura pudo ver fugazmente a Sasuke, junto con sus amigotes, observando pervertidamente la mesa donde las zorras esas se prostituían sin importarles nada. Era ese ambiente el que no soportaba la ojiverde; esos seres que se creían perfectos, populares, invencibles. No lo eran, y esa noche ella se los probaría.<p>

— Aquí, pongámoslas.— dijo Sakura poniendo el frasco detrás de un mueble. Todas lo hicieron.

— Vamos Saku, es tu turno, solo tú tienes el arma.— dijo Kin.  
>Sakura asintió mientras sacaba el kunai. Abrió a medias cada frasco que había con ella. Y comenzó un Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…el reloj comenzó a rodar.<p>

—¡Vamos ya!— dijo Ino mientras todas gateaban hasta la salida.  
>Una vez fuera rieron fuertemente.<p>

— Me hubiera gustado verlos gritar... —dijo Temari.

—No hubiera sido bonito si nos quedábamos.— dijo Ino.

— Eso es cierto.— dijo Hinata.

—Un momento…— dijo Sakura buscando en su uniforme. — ¿Alguien ha visto mi listón celeste?

—¿Tu listón? ¿El que usas para atar tu cabello?— preguntó Ino. — No, yo no.

— Estaba en mi bolsillo antes de entrar a la….— dijo mientras se quedaba petrificada mirando la entrada de la sala común de Orochimaru. — oh, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta Aquí este capitulo. Espero que les guste. <strong>


	9. una dulce venganza

_**Sin mas aquí esta el 9no capitulo. espero que lo disfruten. **_

_**Advertencia : Hay lemon. **_

* * *

><p>La fiesta se interrumpió abruptamente ante una manada de bichos negros volando por todo el lugar. Eran tan grandes como langostas. Todos gritaban mientras éstos no dejaban de llenar la sala común; subían por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, no dejaban nada a su paso. El pánico invadió el lugar al ver cómo cada vez había más de ellos. Nubes negras se elevaban en el aire pegándose en las caras y ropas de los Orochimarus. Los gritos despavoridos de las mujeres ante aquellos repulsivos insectos eran impresionantes.<p>

Sasuke corría en dirección de donde la nube negra de insectos salía; detrás del mueble. Se lanzó hacia ellos y vio cinco frascos de donde seguían saliendo insectos voladores sin parar. Sacó sus kunais y los lanzó para cerrar los frascos, y los bichos dejaron de salir  
>Todos en la sala se tranquilizaron mientras Tenten lanzaba unas shurikens que mataron a los insectos; todos ellos cayeron al suelo.<p>

— ¡Maldita sea qué fue eso! —dijo Lee levantándose del suelo al igual que muchos que habían caído por la desesperación del momento.

— ¡Alguien puso esa mierda! — gritó Hyuga señalando los frascos. — ¿Quiénes fueron para partirle la cara?

Todos discutían menos el moreno, quien seguía inclinado frente a los frascos, sin decir una sola palabra. La sangre hirviendo corría por sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho. La rabia y la ira mezcladas empezaban a profundizar en sus pensamientos y en su cuerpo. No decía nada, solo podía apretar entre los puños de sus manos, un listón celeste que recordaba perfectamente sostenía la noche anterior el cabello de Sakura Haruno.

Sakura despertó aquella mañana con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, le había dado su merecido a toda esa bola de engreídos Orochimarus, sobretodo a Sasuke y Tenten, quienes desde siempre se habían empeñado en hacer su vida completamente imposible. Entonces su felicidad momentánea se nubló al recordar el listón olvidado.  
>"no puedo tener tan mala suerte como para que él lo haya encontrado, y encima, recordado que lo usé la noche anterior! No, no puede ser…eso sería demasiada mala suerte" pensó levantándose de la cama. Vio por la ventana cómo llovía increíblemente fuerte. Temari entró al cuarto sin tocar, aún seguía en pijama.<p>

— No hay clases las primeras horas del día por la lluvia, parece que han habido unos problemas con goteras y todos están ocupados arreglándolo. Pero habrá clases normales después del almuerzo así que puedes dormir hasta entonces…aunque yo ya voy a desayunar mejor ven conmigo—.dijo.

—Sí ya voy—.dijo Sakura preocupada y sin prestarle mucha atención. ¿De qué sería capaz Uchiha si supiera que ella había sido la que había colocado esos frascos? ¿De qué? Tenía que confesar que no sabía hasta dónde podría llegar el chico.  
>"No me interesa lo que me haga si se entera." pensó. Igual, aquel día era como cualquier otro. Uno en el cual Naruto ni Sai ni se preguntaban lo que le sucedía. Nadie podía indagar en sus pensamientos, nadie sabía lo que había dentro de ella. Quién podría imaginar que la chica más inteligente de Konoha, mejor amiga del niño que vivió podría tener tantas cosas guardadas dentro de sí que no le permitían ser feliz. Nadie, esa era la respuesta, nadie ni siquiera pensaba que ella se odiaba a sí misma. Se tenía tanto rencor, por ser exactamente como era, una mujer que era valiente para todo menos para enfrentar sus propios problemas, y para evitarlos, estudiaba como desquiciada y se ocultaba en la pasta de los libros. Era cierto, le encantaba leer, conocer sobre todo…pero no era tan "cerebrito" como para pasar días libres en la biblioteca. Eso sólo lo hacía para mantenerse ocupada, y no llorar por la soledad que la embargaba. Soledad que no tenía aparente explicación.<br>Sakura se vistió y se dejó el cabello suelto. Estaba deprimida, así que el apetito se le había abierto fantásticamente. Seguramente iría a devorar la mesa Kyubiana, lo que la engordaría y haría que se deprimiera más de lo que ya estaba. De cualquier forma, estaba bastante delgada, de hecho tenía una figura esbelta para lo que solía comer cuando estaba triste. Aquello le sorprendía, pero no evitaba que sintiera remordimientos.  
>Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común y no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, supuso que estarían o durmiendo o desayunando. Así que decidió salir sin preocuparse.<p>

Naruto dormía boca abajo, con todo su cabello desordenado y sin camisa, como solía hacerlo ya por costumbre, dejando a la luz sus músculos desarrollados por prácticas de football. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el reloj con una nota de Shino que hablaba sobre la cancelación de las clases en la mañana. Suspiró mientras se levantaba y tomaba una almohada entre sus manos. Observó al pelinegro que estaba dormido con la boca semiabierta y lanzó la almohada sobre él lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres Naruto...? —Bufó molesto sin abrir los ojos.

— Que te levantes para ir a comer...tengo hambre, quiero rammen. —dijo Naruto mientras se arrimaba a la pared y miraba por la ventana. — llueve bastante ¿eh?  
>Sai asintió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos. Naruto se puso una camisa blanca y se colocó los zapatos.<p>

—¿Es cierto que tu hermanita tiene novio?  
>El pelinegro abrió los ojos ante el comentario repentino.<p>

— Pues, sí. Es un tal Choji

— Ah. — dijo Naruto sacando su uniforme. — Yo que tú estaría preocupado.  
>Sai se levantó y miró extrañado a su mejor amigo.<p>

—¿Por qué lo estaría? — preguntó interesándose en la conversación.

— Me han dicho que es de los que no toman las cosas enserio, tu sabes de lo que hablo.

— Si ese mal nacido le hace algo a mi hermana se va arrepentir toda su vida.

— Mejor que evites que le haga daño ¿no? — dijo Naruto. — No sé, es tu hermana menor, si le dices que no puede verse con ese tipo, tendrá que obedecerte no?  
>Sai rió.<p>

— No conoces a Hinata. No me hará caso en nada, esa mocosa no me respeta.

—Pues imponte ¿no? Ya va siendo hora. — dijo Naruto. — Claro, al menos que quieras que ese tipo la use y luego pues…

—¡Cállate Naruto! — dijo Sai. — ni lo digas, lo mato antes. Hablaré con esa niña, va a tener que entender por las buenas, o por las malas.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, cuando a unos metros chocó con la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha. No supo cómo, pero en sus ojos negros pudo ver la rabia y la ira contenida solo de quien sabía que ella había hecho algo en su contra. Se quedó estática, recibiendo la mirada del chico durante algunos segundos en que ninguno de los dos se movió.  
>"Lo sabe, sabe que fui yo!" pensaba aterrada mientras cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba.<br>Entonces sucedió algo que le heló la sangre por completo; el moreno se abrió paso entre los alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia ella. Sakura solo pudo reaccionar volteándose y corriendo. ¿A dónde? No sabía, cualquier parte donde Uchiha no estuviera. Segundos después que la pelirosa había empezado a correr, el moreno había gritado.

—¡Haruno no huirás! —y seguido de esto, corrió tras ella.  
>"No por favor no!" pensaba ella mientras corría por los pasillos volteando en esquinas lo más rápido que podía, huyendo de la furia del chico. En el fondo sabía que era inútil; Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los mejores atletas en el colegio, la alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos. Sentía cómo el moreno se adelantaba y entonces aceleró el paso lo más que sus piernas le permitieron.<br>"Maldita perra, no te me vas a escapar…vas a pagar!" pensó Sasuke mientras la seguía muy de cerca. La pelirosa dio una vuelta a la derecha y salió del castillo por la puerta que daba a las afueras de Konoha.

A Sakura le importó muy poco el hecho de que llovía a cántaros, aquello no era importante ahora: ¡su vida lo era! Y con Uchiha, ésta corría peligro. Corrió sin mirar hacia atrás y llegó a la cancha de football. Ya estaba sintiendo cómo sus piernas empezaban a bajar la velocidad mientras las del moreno parecían tomar más fuerza y alcance.

— ¡Ahh! — gritó cuando sintió una mano agarrándole el brazo y obligándola a voltear. Sakura chocó contra el pelinegro.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados. Sasuke Uchiha seguía observándola con su cabello negro mojado cayendo sobre su frente y fijando sus ojos negros hielo en ella mientras forcejeaba. La pegó más contra su cuerpo mojado inmovilizándola.

—¡Maldita perra vas a pagar lo que hiciste!

— No hice nada,¡déjame! —. gritaba Sakura sin dejar de moverse.

—¿Así?, ¡que además de perra eres mentirosa! — dijo Sasuke enfadándose más de lo normal. Sus dedos los tenía clavados en los brazos de la chica.

—¡Me lastimas!

—¡Eso es lo que quiero!  
>Sakura temblaba toda, ¿en qué se había metido? ¿Por qué precisamente se le tenía que haber caído algo a ella? Nada de aquello importaba. Tenía que librarse de él fuera como fuera. La ojiverde comenzó a dar patadas, pero él solo la apretó más.<p>

— Lo que hiciste fue una muy, pero muy mala idea inmunda. —dijo mientras tomaba el control nuevamente. — ¿creíste que te burlarías de un Orochimaru y saldrías ilesa? La sola idea es estúpida…  
>Sakura le escupió en la cara. Solo después noto que aquello no había sido una buena idea. El pelinegro la tomó de la cintura y la levantó colocándola sobre su hombro derecho mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo. Sakura gritaba y lo golpeaba con sus manos. Sabía de sobra que aquello no lo lastimaba ni un poco, pero al menos quería ser molesta, lo más molesta posible…<p>

Entraron al castillo y solo ahí Sakura comprendió la gravedad del asunto. No sabía cuan vengativo podría ser Uchiha, pero suponía que su ira no tenía límites, y no tendría consideraciones con ella…una "impura". El frío comenzó a subir por sus piernas y recorrer todo su cuerpo, y no solo era por el hecho de que estaba completamente mojada.

El moreno entró en la primera sala que encontró y cerró la puerta. Lanzó a la pelirosa al suelo sin la menor consideración y sacó una llave que puso en la cerradura, cerrando la puerta y también unos paños que puso alrededor de la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlos.

—¿Para qué fue eso Uchiha? — dijo Sakura levantándose del piso sin reconocer los métodos usados.

— Para que nadie escuche tus gritos Haruno…— aquellas palabras helaron el cuerpo de la ojiverde, sin embargo, ella no era de las que se rendía fácilmente. Del bolsillo de su túnica empapada sacó sus kunais y lo apuntó, sin embargo él había sido rápido, y ahora ambos se apuntaban amenazantes.

— Ni lo intentes Haruno…soy un experto en esto ¿recuerdas? No por nada voy a ser akatsuki.

— Y yo soy la chica con más coeficiente intelectual en Konoha, creo que estamos en igual de condiciones. —dijo mordazmente.

El moreno la miró de arriba abajo. El uniforme se había pegado a su cuerpo por completo, la camisa blanca se había vuelto transparente, dejando notar unos senos mucho más grandes de lo que él creía que eran. El cabello rosado de Sakura estaba empapado, y algunos mechones caían desordenados en su frente. Siempre la había visto insignificante y nada atractiva, sin embargo, así tenía cierto brillo que no había visto antes. Su venganza hacia ella iba a resultar más placentera de lo que pensaba.

— Te equivocas, sigo ganando—.dijo mientras sin bajar su kunai se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el suelo. — Lo que pasa es que tú no te das cuenta de ello… ¡Toma!

Aquel kunai le quitó todos los kunais que llevaba encima. El moreno sabía perfectamente que en una batalla común, la pelirosa seguramente le ganaría; pero sin arma con qué defenderse. ¿Quién sería el triunfador?

—¡Eres una basura! —gritó Sakura dejando caer su mano ahora vacía. — ¡Debí suponer que harías algo así!

— Soy una serpiente ¿qué esperabas? — dijo Sasuke. — Y si hay algo que los Orochimarus no toleramos, es la burla...y no toleraré que una Kyubi inmunda se burle de mí…

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ella amenazadoramente. Sakura retrocedió y tomó una silla lanzándola contra él. El pelinegro la esquivó satisfactoriamente. Aquello iba a resultar más divertido de lo que él esperaba; la torturaría un poco..y después se vengaría.  
>Sakura seguía lanzando sillas. Deseaba que hubieran más cosas a su alrededor, pero estaba en un aula de clases olvidada, ¿qué otra cosa más podría lanzar? ¿Mesas?<p>

—¿Sabes Haruno? Creo que no hay nadie en Konoha que te conozca más que yo. — dijo mientras se acercaba más esquivando todas las sillas. — ¿Quién podría ver detrás de esa imagen de virgen intelectual más que yo? …debes sentirte frustrada de no ser deseada por nadie en todo el colegio…claro, sacando a Lee, pero ese se tira a cualquiera que tenga pechos…no tiene clase al elegir.

— ¡Eres un idiota Uchiha! — dijo lanzando una silla con tanta rabia que acertó dándole en el hombro. El chico dejó salir un gemido de dolor, mas aquello lo único que hacía era darle más fuerzas para seguir; si antes tenía cierta lástima de lo que iba a hacerle, ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Lágrimas de rabia corrían por las mejillas de la pelirosada, no iba a soportar más humillaciones del chico, no más. Ella sabía bien quien era; Sakura Haruno, inteligente pero no muy linda, y así estaba bien. Eso no implicaba que le gustara que se lo recordasen cada instante.

— Mira Uchiha, te lo diré una sola vez y espero que te quede bien claro— dijo Sakura aprovechando que le moreno aún se quejaba del dolor de su hombro. — Sé que no soy una modelo como tu noviecita, pero al menos tengo personalidad y dos dedos de cerebro para defenderme de lacras como tú! —

y con esto último tomó otra silla que lanzó nuevamente aprovechándose de la poca atención que tenía Sasuke en aquel instante.

La silla cayó sobre su espalda mientras él soltaba otro gemido y ella corría hacia la puerta para salir. Al ver que era imposible abrirla, empezó a pegar con sus manos en ella gritando, esperanzada de que sus ruegos fueran escuchados por alguien. Sasuke se levantó adolorido y con más rabia que nunca dentro de él. ¿Quién se creía esa insignificante inmunda para golpearlo de aquella forma? Ella era la única mujer que se había atrevido a golpearlo en innumerables ocasiones y de alguna u otra manera había escapado ilesa; eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Sakura no se rendía, seguía pateando la puerta y golpeándola con sus puños todos lo que podía. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué le tenía que suceder aquello precisamente a ella? ¿Por qué él siempre se ensañaba con ella? ¡cuando habían Tantas inmundas en Konoha!  
>Sintió que la agarraban del brazo y la volteaban bruscamente pegándola contra la puerta fuertemente y sin la menor delicadeza. Sasuke se pegó contra el cuerpo de la ojiverde rozando sus labios y aspirando su aliento.<p>

— De aquí no vas a salir…¿No lo entiendes?  
>Sakura respiraba el aliento del moreno, mientras sentía cómo éste cada vez más se pegaba a ella, sin dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos. Soltó un gemido de dolor ante el hecho de estar aplastada contra la puerta. No se dio cuenta cuándo ni cómo, pero la mano de Sasuke había comenzado a moverse paseándose por su pierna y secando las gotas que rodaban por ellas. Sakura gritó ante aquello y trató de empujarlo pero no pudo. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero entonces el moreno dejó de jugar rozando sus bocas y mordió el labio inferior de la pelirosa. Ella sintió un choque de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Sasuke pudo sentirlo perfectamente…y le gustó. Dejó de morder su labio para besarlo con ímpetu mientras con ambas manos la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sintiéndola.<br>No estaba resultando nada desagradable como él pensaba iba a ser. Su venganza se iba a dar de aquella forma; la iba a hacer suya en ese mismo momento. No mintió cuando dijo que nadie la conocía más que él, pues quien realmente conoce a fondo a una persona es la que sabe sus debilidades a la perfección.

Sus labios, completamente vírgenes, eran de él. El sabor de ellos era inigualable, la suavidad que poseían bien daban ganas de morderlos nuevamente. Iba a enseñarle a besar, pues la chica, aunque había dejado de forcejear, aún se resistía a seguirle el paso. La lengua de Sasuke penetró su boca intensificando el beso y sacando algunos gemidos por parte de ambos. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba y se estremecía al sentir el contacto de sus manos, aquello él jamás lo había experimentado con nadie. Normalmente se acostaba con mujeres que tenían ya experiencia, y no sentían los nervios que Sakura presentaba. Era muy extraño para él que ante sus caricias, una chica temblara tanto…de cierta forma daba risa. Iba a envolverla en sus redes, y sabía cómo.

— ¿No estás harta de siempre ser la niña perfecta? — le dijo mientras mordía su cuello. —

¿Quién te agradece tanta dedicación?¿Tus amigos de verdad aprecian lo que haces por ellos? Ni siquiera han notado que todas las noches desapareces. Solo te usan cuando te necesitan, cuando quieren que les ayudes en algún deber, o a pasar de año porque sus pequeños cerebros no pueden con todo mientras que tú sí. ¿No estás harta de ser usada por todos?

Lágrimas seguían corriendo por el rostro de Sakura. Aquello era cierto, era lo que ella siempre había sentido, y por eso un vacío siempre había existido en su interior. Es que nadie lo hubiera puesto mejor en palabras que él! Era humillante hasta qué punto la conocía. ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta de todo aquello que ella tanto se esmeraba en ocultar? Precisamente él, su peor enemigo.  
>Sin embargo, si la pelirosa lo dejaba tocarla, si lo había dejado aproximarse a ella había sido no por sus palabras, porque ella ya conocía aquellas verdades; sino porque estaba harta de ser usada, de ser "perfecta". Todo tiene un límite, una raya de la cual pasar sería terrible. Los sentimientos de Sakura habían cruzado la línea entre lo soportable y lo insoportable. Ya no quería ser más así, se odiaba, ya no quería ser ella un solo día más! ¿Por qué había dejado que todo llegara hasta aquel patético instante? ¿Por qué siempre se había empeñado en guardar lo que sentía? No, ya no más. Desde aquel día iba a destruir a Sakura Haruno; ella iba a ser su propia Verduga. Acostarse con Sasuke…¿por qué no? La virginidad, no era tan importante...¿o sí? De cualquier forma nadie se enamoraría de ella, la perdería en algún momento con alguien que seguramente la utilizaría, como todos. No, prefería perderla ahora y sin amor. Así no la lastimarían. Su peor enemigo era el sujeto perfecto, sí, pues sería su venganza contra la ignorancia de sus amigos. Todos esos años y nunca se habían dado cuenta de cómo ella se sentía, nunca les había importado. Solo eran ellos dos, y ella sobraba ¿Romper las reglas? no solo rompería con las reglas de todo lo normal que se podría pedir en ella, sino también con las de lo intolerable. Sería su protesta contra el mundo entero. Tal vez nadie la escucharía, sus amigos seguramente nunca se enterarían de que se había acostado con su peor enemigo; pero ella lo sabría, y eso sería suficiente. Solo tendría que mirar a Naruto y Sai y pensar que aunque ellos no tenían idea de lo que había hecho, tenían la culpa de todo. Todos tenían la culpa de todo.<p>

Sasuke notó las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la pelirosa, y sin embargo, ella no parecía detenerlo en ningún instante. Ante aquello, comenzó a ser más amable y dejó de tocarla con tanta brusquedad...no supo por qué, pero lo hizo. La besó y ésta vez ella permitió que su lengua entrara por completo quitándole todo el aliento que le restaba. Ella no sabía qué hacer, así que sus manos se mantenían en el aire mientras Sasuke la tenía pegada contra él y la besaba.

—Solo tienes que seguirme... — dijo Sasuke notando la confusión de la chica. Tomó sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su cuello mientras volvía a besarla.

Sus labios eran tibios y suaves. Sakura comenzaba a aprender cómo era aquello de "besar" y pronto siguió perfectamente el ritmo del moreno. Sasuke se sorprendió de lo rápido que aprendía. Claro, así tenía que ser, ¿era perfecta no? Apartó con sus manos los mechones rosados de su rostro aún llenos de gotas de agua mientras le sacaba la chaqueta. Tomó su cintura y la pegó a la suya, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos subiendo y subiendo. Sakura se estremecía, y cada vez que sentía que iba a dejar salir un gemido se mordía el labio con fuerza; se iba a sentir realmente estúpida dejado salir sonidos extraños.  
>"¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan fría Haruno?" pensó el pelinegro al ver que cualquiera ante lo que sucedía ya hubiera caído rendida, y sin embargo, ella aún parecía resistirse en el fondo. Se resistía a lo inevitable.<p>

iba a resultar un poco más difícil de lo que creía.

Sasuke dejó que sus manos subieran aún más por sus muslos hasta tocar por segunda vez su parte más íntima. Y funcionó, todo el cuerpo de la ojiverde tembló y su corazón pareció detenerse. Morder su labio no sirvió de nada en aquel instante. Los nervios parecían querer vencerla.

— Tranquila… —le susurró en el oído mientras bajaba por su cuello besándolo, conteniendo las ganas de morderlo. Sabía que si lo hacía la asustaría más de lo que ya estaba.  
>"Maldita sea…es por esto que no me acuesto con vírgenes..." pensó el moreno. Quería ser él, actuar como él lo hacía cuando se acostaba con alguien; pero no podía, porque era la primera vez de la chica y podría asustarse ante sus "métodos". "Hubiera sido más fácil si no fueras una bendita monja Haruno.."<p>

Sakura decidió que tenía que actuar más, o de lo contrario, el moreno podría hartarse e irse, y ella se quedaría sin su venganza. Las manos suaves de la pelirosa corrieron por el cuello de Sasuke bajaron por su pecho, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa mojada. Esto le gustó mucho al moreno, por lo menos ya no todo el trabajo era suyo. Justo cuando acabó de desabrochar los botones, él la había tomado por atrás y levantado para colocarla sobre una mesa. Sakura desvió su mirada hacia el perfecto abdomen de Sasuke, que ahora estaba totalmente descubierto, mostrando ese cuerpo que hacía suspirar a miles de perras del colegio. Hasta Temari, que era una "anti-Uchiha" había dicho alguna vez: "Maldito Uchiha, solo porque es el más guapo de Konoha se cree el dueño del mundo".

Sasuke abrió las piernas de la chica, que se encontraba sentada en el filo de la mesa, y se colocó en el medio de ellas, mientras comenzaba a besar y morder su cuello. Sakura sentía las manos del chico sobre su blusa, tocándola.  
>"No puede ser...¿qué estoy haciendo?" pensó. Pero no iba a parar, no ahora que tenía el valor para hacerlo.<br>Sasuke sonrió al notar la reacción de la pelirosa ante él. La inocencia de Haruno había llegado a causarle gracia.

Sakura dejó sin querer, salir un gemido cuando él tomó con sus manos uno de sus senos simplemente perfectos. No tenía un cuerpo que quitaba sueño, él mucho antes de comenzar a desnudarla lo sabía. Sus curvas no eran muy pronunciadas como las de Tenten, mas sus piernas, bronceadas por completo eran espectaculares. Sí, eso era, le encantaban los senos y las piernas de la chica…más las hermosas pecas que seguramente vería en sus hombros en cuanto le quitara la blusa. Y eso fue lo que comenzó a hacer. Desabrochó los botones rápidamente, y Sakura se sorprendió con la habilidad y facilidad que lo había hecho.

"Claro tonta, eso es lo que hace todos los días; desabrochar blusas de tipas.." pensó.

Se sintió avergonzada cuando el chico le quitó la blusa por completo y quedó simplemente con su sostén blanco. ¡Estaba semi desnuda delante de Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Era humillante y vergonzoso! ¿Qué estaba haciendo se había vuelto loca?

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y mordió los hombros de la chica. Eran simplemente hermosos, con esas pecas sobre ellos. La inmunda resultó tener lo suyo. Eran esos pequeños detalles que la rodeaban y lograban encenderlo.  
>Sakura no supo cuando, pero de repente sintió que su sostén se había desabrochado. Sasuke lo había hecho con una sola mano y en cuestión de segundos. Se separó de ella solo unos centímetros para sacar completamente el sostén que dejó caer al suelo.<br>Sí, estaba comprobado. Tenía los senos más lindos que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Aquello era capaz de hacerle olvidar que era una "impura patética". La empujó y la dejó caer acostada sobre la mesa mientras él se montaba en ella. El corazón de Sakura comenzaba a latir a velocidad impresionante. Mordió su labio inferior como acostumbraba a hacerlo y Sasuke sonrió. Iba a pagar haberse burlado de él, ahora vería quién se burlaba de quién.  
>Levantó su falda, y tiernamente la despojó de su ropa interior, rozando con sus dedos los muslos de la chica.<p>

La besó con intensidad mientras que con una de sus manos levantaba una de sus piernas acariciándola y con la otra, apretaba uno de sus senos. Sus labios bajaron, mordiendo su cuello y sacando sin fines gemidos por parte de la chica. Siguió bajando, hasta llegar a sus perfectos senos. Sakura dejó salir un grito ahogado al sentir nuevamente el Uchiha acariciaba su parte mas íntima. Sasuke levantó solo un poco la mirada para observar la expresión de la chica ante sus caricias.

Estaba lista, no quedaba nada más qué hacer. Ahora vendría lo más difícil. Pudo ver el temor reflejado en los ojos verdes de la pelirosa, temblaba demasiado y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Entonces se inclinó y acercó sus labios al oído de la chica.

—No te haré daño, tranquila—.le dijo mientras le daba un beso que pareció ser tierno. Esto logró tranquilizarla un poco.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Una de ellas fue el que aún podría arrepentirse. Pero no, no quería, ya había llegado demasiado lejos y no iba a detenerse ahora. El moreno abrió más sus piernas y suavemente, se acostó sobre ella. Mordió su labio inferior al sentir como el chico entraba en su interior. Jamás había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador. Inconcientemente se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Sasuke, quién aún no se movía y permanecía estático, tratando de causarle el menor sufrimiento posible.

" maldita sea, y ¿ahora qué? " pensó el moreno. Nunca, en su vida había estado con alguien que jamás hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales. Podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de la chica debajo de él, y sus piernas, rodeándolo lo apretaban fuertemente mientras parecía contener el dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó sin saber que mas hacer.

— Como si te importara — contestó Sakura dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

Claro que no le importaba, ¡se estaba vengando! Pero por lo menos ella debía haber tenido alguna consideración con él ya que se había tomado la molestia de ser amable ¿no? Pero no, así era Sakura Haruno, la maldita inmunda y su personalidad tan difícil. Tuvo ganas de golpearla, pero no lo hizo, solo dejó salir un respingo lleno de rabia. Sakura lo notó y se dio cuenta de que era hora de fingir que no se odiaban tanto.

La mano de la pelirosa acarició la mejilla del moreno suavemente.

— Ya estoy bien… —dijo.

Sasuke fijó sus ojos negros en los jades de la chica, y entonces, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente. Sakura gimió sonoramente al sentirlo completamente en su interior. Era una sensación un tanto extraña, más increíble. Nunca pensó que estaría en verdad "disfrutando" estar con el Uchiha. Se tendría qué estar volviendo loca para estar disfrutando y dejando a él, al príncipe de los Orochimarus tocarla y hacerla suya.

Tranquila Sakura se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizar lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior con cada caricia del Orochimaru.

Sasuke se movía dentro de ella hábilmente, penetrándola cada vez más mientras sus manos recorrían con calma el cuerpo de la chica. Iba a marcarla para siempre, no habría ni un solo lugar de su piel que él no hubiera tocado. Porque era eso lo que quería. Marcarla como suya. Sonrió mientras su cabeza se hundía en el cuello de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se rindió, no podía tragarse más los gemidos de placer.

El orochimaru tomó sus manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza, impidiéndole que pudiera tocarlo; Mordió su cuello, succionando su piel y dejando una marca en él. ¿Por qué siempre se resistía a hacer lo que él le decía? ¿por qué era la única que se atrevía a contradecirlo?

Llevaban ya algún tiempo siendo uno solo, y donde el chico controlaba la situación perfectamente extendiendo la duración del momento. Por su lado Sakura sentía que ya no podía más, sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder. Él pudo sentirlo y soltó sus muñecas para sostener con ambas manos las piernas de la chica y mantenerlas firmes. Por un momento la pelirrosa pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero no fue así.

Sasuke no lo comprendía, las cosas habían resultado como él quería, pero no como él suponía iban a suceder …y eso lo frustraba por completo. Pensó que ella caería fácilmente porque bueno, nadie se resistía a "Sasuke Uchiha" , pero no fue así, lo podía sentir. No se estaba acostando con él por debilidad, lo sabía.

"¿Por qué permites entonces que esto suceda? ¿Por qué?". Pero ya no le importaba, su venganza sería dulce. La inmunda iba a pagar caro.

Con un último movimiento se desplomó sobre ella, sintiendo los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

William humedeció su pluma.

"…Ellos estaban más unidos que nunca por sus debilidades. Xavier e Isabella, Sasuke y Sakura, no importan los nombres. Siguen siendo dos."

Sakura despertó en su habitación, acostada en su cama como cualquier día común y corriente. Pero no era un día, sino una noche. Miró por la ventana la oscuridad de ésta y luego al reloj que marcaban las siete.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — se preguntó asustada.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado encima de aquella mesa, con Sasuke sobre ella, ninguno de los dos decía nada, y luego...sus ojos cerrándose.

— ¡Me quedé dormida! — Exclamo — Pero... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Aquello ya no importaba, había estado dormida por lo menos cuatro horas. Seguramente debieron haberle puesto faltas en todas las clases de la tarde. Nada podía ser peor. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un baño y pensar, urgentemente.

Sasuke estaba en la sala común de Orochimarus pensando en qué darle a Tenten de regalo por su cumpleaños. Odiaba tener que elegir los regalos, así que esta vez, como tantas otras, le preguntaría a una de las tipas con las que se acostaba qué le gustaría que le regalaran y eso le daría a su novia.

La imagen de Sakura cruzó por su cabeza.

Definitivamente había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva acostarse con una inmunda, y encima, virgen. Lo peor de todo es que no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo. No entendía muy bien; Sakura Haruno era una tipa común, sin nada en especial. No tenía una figura perfecta, de hecho no era "hermosa" ni se la podría llamar una chica excepcionalmente bella. Sin embargo, tenía ciertos detalles. Cosas, pequeñas y hasta estúpidas, pero eran suficientes para él. Además, era la única mujer que realmente le pertenecía…era suya. Tenten había sido virgen cuando él se acostó con ella, verdad, pero ya había sido tocada por miles antes que él. De ahí en adelante, todas las demás habían sido ya usadas. Sakura no, era una inmunda patética e insolente, pero era completamente suya. Antes de él, no había nadie. Su piel, sus labios, todo en ella era virgen cuando él la hizo suya. Esa sensación de poder, de posesión le agradaba. Su venganza podría esperar un poco más, después de todo, es un plato que se come frío. Por ahora, sería divertido usarla un poco más. Después vería qué hacer.

Sakura bajó las escaleras de la sala común con su cabello mojado suelto. No había nadie presente, seguramente ya estaban en el comedor; ya era hora de la cena.  
>Caminó hacia el salón mientras miles de imágenes sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana cruzaban su mente. No podía creer aún que lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada. Si aquello había sido el costo de dejar de ser perfecta por unos minutos entonces bien. Mientras se acostaba con Sasuke, había sacado todo lo que durante años había guardado dentro de ella.<br>"Pero… ¿Qué hará él ahora? ¿Para qué se habrá acostado conmigo?Yo sé por qué lo hice, ¿pero é?... ¿por qué?" y ese solo pensamiento le aterró.  
>Sakura entró al gran comedor sin mirar a la mesa de Orochimaru, aunque pudo sentir el hielo sobre ella ante la mirada negra de Sasuke. El chico la observó entrar y la siguió con la mirada todo el camino hasta la mesa Kyubiana. Tenten estaba junto a él y lo abrazaba. Aquella noche se había puesto un perfume que secretamente a él le encantaba. Toda su atención hubiera estado sobre ella, de no ser por el hecho de que le empezó a molestar profundamente que la pelirosa ni siquiera hubiera volteado a mirarlo, y aún no lo hacía.<p>

Sakura se sentó tranquilamente, o por lo menos aparentando estarlo. La sola mirada del chico la hacía temblar, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón comenzaba a subir a su garganta. No, no iba a mirarlo. No le iba a dar el gusto ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se burlara de ella nuevamente o la humillara? No, no se lo iba a permitir. Seguramente creía que ella se había acostado con él porque, como tantas estúpidas del colegio que no tenían ni la mitad de su inteligencia, se moría por él. Ella sabía que no era así… ¿verdad?  
>Fue eso lo que se preguntó al sentir una rabia penetrando su alma cuando miró de reojo y observó a Tenten junto a él.<p>

" ¿Estará enamorado de ella?" se preguntó. Aquello sería lo más normal, los dos eran unas malditas serpientes, amantes de la perfección. Si supiera ella que su novio a solo unas horas había estado con ella, tal vez no estaría presumiendo todo el tiempo y diciéndole lo insignificante que era.

" ¿Y si Uchiha le dice algo a alguien sobre lo sucedido?" pensó horrorizada. "¡No, tengo que pensar en algo rápido!"

Sasuke parecía enojarse cada segundo aún más. ¿Quién se creía esa inmunda? Ni siquiera se percataba de que él existía. Después de todo había resultado una perra al igual que todas las demás. Si ella no le había dado importancia a lo sucedido, pues él tampoco. Había querido fingir que le había importado, pero si ella quería jugar así, pues entonces jugarían a su modo.

— Tenten, ¿vamos a tu cuarto? — le preguntó Sasuke oliendo su cuello y acariciando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa. No eran como las de Sakura.

— ¿Quieres? Creí que te quedarías leyendo en tu cuarto como todas las noches—.dijo Tenten.

Lo que ella no sabía era que leer no era precisamente lo que hacía en las noches. Probablemente entraría en histeria si supiera la verdad.

— Pues, esta noche no quiero leer... — le dijo mordiéndole el oído, sabía que aquello le gustaba mucho.

— Está bien, vamos. — dijo levantándose y llevándoselo de la mano.

Sakura los vio salir, imaginándose para qué habían abandonado el comedor. Sin darse cuenta, había apretado las manos debajo de la mesa.  
>"Piensa en qué vas a hacer Sakura, no puedes dejar que se lo diga a nadie..."<p>

— Bien,¿ahora nos puedes explicar dónde estabas? — dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a ella junto con Sai.

Perfecto, lo que le faltaba.

— Yo…. me dolía la cabeza y me quedé dormida en mi cuarto…

— ¿Hasta las siete? — Preguntó Sai, no convencido por la respuesta de su amiga — ¿Qué clase de estúpidos crees que somos?

"Los más grandes de la historia" pensó.

— No me di cuenta que eran las siete y seguí durmiendo ¿ya? Y si no me creen pues es su problema. Búsquense una vida y déjenme en paz — dijo levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia la salida.

— ¡Sakura ven que...! — dijo Naruto, pero Sai lo detuvo.

— Ella, nunca nos ha hablado así... — dijo. — Algo está mal Naruto.

* * *

><p>Espero q' haya sido de su total agrado este capitulo n.n !<p>

Antemano, gracias.


	10. compromisos

_**Hola, ¿como están? bueno esta vez trate de demorarme lo menos posible. C: desde ahora comenzaré a subir día por medio, o cada dos días C: espero que lo disfruten... **_

* * *

><p>Sakura miró el reloj de la biblioteca que marcaba ya la una de la madrugada. Había esperado horas y horas a que el chico llegara para poder retroceder en el tiempo, pero no había dado rastros de vida. La imagen de Sasuke saliendo con Tenten del gran comedor vino a su mente. La pelirosa soltó un grito lleno de rabia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de ira. No iba a llegar; era un completo irresponsable a quien no le importaba absolutamente nada. El cargo de consciencia comenzaba a llegar a su cabeza ¿Cómo había sido capaz de acostarse con él en primer lugar? ¿Tan insegura era en el fondo que había llegado a caer en una trampa por simple debilidad?<p>

Lágrimas con sentimientos mezclados corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba a la pared sollozando. Era demasiado infeliz. Nada, absolutamente nada parecía salirle bien. Era como una maldición, un karma. Ya no soportaba más estar encerrada en las paredes de sus propios pensamientos. Estar consigo misma podría ser fatal; había comprobado que su peor enemigo era ella en sí.

Se secó las lágrimas del rostro bruscamente mientras recuperaba compostura y caminaba decididamente hacia la sección prohibida.

William, que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro revisando los libros de las estanterías volteó para mirarla de frente.

—¡Vaya! Creí que no… ¿y dónde está Xavi….Sasuke? — preguntó observando que la chica estaba sola.

Sakura colocó un libro entre la puerta para que ésta no se cerrara.

—Él no vendrá, así que iré yo sola esta vez.

William abrió la boca para replicar, pero la pelirosa habló antes.

— Yo sé cuidarme sola, no necesito de alguien más. Tengo mucho más cerebro que ese y creo que sola trabajaré mejor en esto. Además, él no toma enserio nada. Odio su irresponsabilidad y no voy a morir a los 19 años por su culpa, así que envíame donde tengas que enviarme ya que lo único que haces es retrasar las cosas.

William permanecía perplejo.

— No has cambiado para nada Isabella, perdón, Sakura. Escucha, no voy a intentar hacer que cambies de opinión, porque sé que cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no hay nadie quien pueda sacártelo. Sin embargo hablaré con Sasuke en cuanto lo vea, porque el que vayas sola es peligroso, y no porque piense que necesitas de protección. Sé que te vales por ti misma, siempre lo has hecho; pero recuerda que las cosas son distintas allá, y más vale cuatro ojos que solo dos.

William se abrió paso y mostró el libro a la ojiverde. …Esta se acercó y se inclinó. Pronto desapareció.

Xavier estaba sentado tras el escritorio de una biblioteca vasta. Las luces eran sofisticadas y el decorado muy a la antigua, pero moderno para su época. Sakura pasó admirada por las estanterías llenas de ejemplares de manuscritos antiquísimos. Eran reliquias que hubiera estado encantada de leer. Dedujo inmediatamente que se encontraba en la mansión de los Pirandello .Por el tamaño de la sala en la que se encontraba, comprendió que era muchísimo más grande que la de los Shawn, y eso ya era decir bastante.

"Debe haber tenido mucho dinero." pensó mirando a Xavier. Por un momento olvidó que se trataba del antepasado de Sasuke y no de él en sí y quiso golpearlo. La vida sería muchísimo más fácil si no existieran personas como Uchiha y Pirandello.  
>La puerta se abrió y William entró. Sus ojos negros eran brillantes y su semblante reconfortante como siempre. El solo hecho de su entrada le devolvió la paz que necesitaba a la chica.<p>

—Xavier he conseguido el refugio para las personas víctimas de los ataques de los Gohts. No sabes lo que me costó, pero lo hice—.dijo sentándose.

Xavier levantó la mirada fijando sus ojos negros en su amigo.

— No entiendo por qué te empeñas en ayudar a gente que ni siquiera conoces. — alegó mientras seguía revisando unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. — Hay tantas otras cosas en qué preocuparse y tú haciendo de persona caritativo ¿Por qué no mejor dejas eso a los curas?

Sakura se ofendió inmediatamente.

— ¡Porque él si tiene conciencia social no como tú! —dijo indignada.

— Alguien además de los curas debe hacerlo ¿No te parece? —dijo William borrando la son risa de su rostro y comenzando a ponerse serio. — Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

Xavier levantó una ceja.

—¿ De qué se trata?.

— De algo que me acabo de enterar hoy en la cafetería, charlando con algunos amigos. Es sobre Carmen.

El solo nombre hizo que Xavier tomara imprevista atención.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó confuso.

— La quieres ¿verdad? —dijo William.

Xavier sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con algo nuevo.

— Más que a nada. Pienso casarme con ella.

—¿ Casarte? — Preguntó William sorprendido. — ¿Cómo puede ser que te haya enamorado tanto? ¿Tú Hablando de matrimonio?

— Para qué tener a muchas mujeres cuando solo teniéndola a ella es suficiente. — alegó el moreno.

William bajó la mirada, parecía que trataba de decir algo importante que no salía de su boca. Sus ojos negros volvieron a levantarse y se fijaron en los azabaches de su amigo. Con gran dificultad habló.

— Carmen está comprometida Xavier, hace mucho tiempo que lo está.

La noticia fue como un golpe en el estómago para Xavier. Sakura nunca vio un rostro tan sorprendido y confundido a la vez. Pronto la rabia invadió sus facciones.

— ¡¿Qué?— espetó levantándose. — ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Con quién?

— Desde siempre, con Andrés Buchamp. Un multimillonario que recientemente llegó para tomar su mano. Ella aceptó. — dijo William. — Xavier, ella solo ha estado utilizándote. Siempre supo que se casaría con él.  
>Sakura observaba la escena algo emocionada. Parecía que estuviera dentro de una película, y le enfermaba no poder participar.<br>Xavier golpeó la mesa con fuerza, mostrando en sus ojos una rabia nunca ante expresada.

— ¡Esa maldita zorra me las va a pagar! ¡Lo juro!  
>Un viento rápido llevó a Sakura. La ojiverde conocía ya lo que debía hacer cuando aquello sucedía. Cerró sus ojos y protegió su cabeza con ambas manos. Pronto sintió el golpe al caer al suelo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se vio en la sala de la casa Shawn, estaba completamente decorada y llena de gente, parecían estar en una gran fiesta.<br>Sakura se levantó y pronto vio a William frente a ella.

— Y bien, estás en la fiesta de compromiso de Carmen. — dijo él.

— Pero…

— Adelanté un poco el tiempo, nada importante sucedió así que no creí necesario que estuvieras. Bueno, me voy.  
>Antes que la pelirosa pudiera decir nada él ya había desaparecido.<p>

— Genial. —dijo exasperada.

Miró a su alrededor, todos conversaban con champagne en sus manos vestidos muy elegantemente. Un pianista tocaba una melodía sutil que daba un ambiente agradable al lugar. Pudo ver a Andrés charlar con varias personas en una esquina. Carmen no estaba por ninguna parte. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras y chocó con los ojos verdes de su "hermana", quien se había asomado un poco y regresado inmediatamente, ocultándose. La pelirosa no pudo comprenderlo hasta que volteó, y vio a Xavier, que bebía champagne con la sed de venganza en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —se preguntó. Inmediatamente subió las escaleras.

Caminando por el pasillo escuchó dos voces discutiendo. La puerta del cuarto de Carmen estaba entre abierta. Decidió entrar.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme!¡Sé que si bajo él hará un escándalo o quien sabe qué otra cosa! —dijo Carmen suplicando. —¡Podría arruinar el compromiso!

Estaba al borde de la histeria.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que hayas dejado que las cosas llegaran a este punto Carmen?¡Debes estar loca! Sabías que estabas comprometida y mientras tanto estabas con un tipo cualquiera ¿Y pretendes que yo te saque de todo este asunto? — dijo Isabella enfadada. Su vestido era amarillo y con hermosos encajes que resaltaban el bronceado de su piel, se veía muy bien. Sakura se preguntó por qué su antepasado se veía bien y ella no. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

"Tal vez sea que usa lindos vestidos..." pensó.  
>Carmen parecía desesperada. Su vestido concho de vino resaltaba con ímpetu su belleza ya existente.<p>

— Hermanita, tú no querrás que yo sufra ¿verdad? —dijo Carmen usando su último recurso. — No puedes hacerme algo así yo soy tu hermana te necesito…  
>— Ahora me necesitas ¿No? Y cuando intenté advertírtelo me mandaste al infierno. ¡Ensucias la reputación de nuestra familia como si fuera un tapete! Papá estará revolcándose en su tumba con todo lo que haces Carmen pareces una cabaretera!<p>

Carmen lloraba afligida. Sakura no se comía el cuento, lo único que hacía era fingir y esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no eran reales. Isabella parecía por el contrario, creer en ellas.  
>Isabella mordió su labio inferior mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.<p>

— Voy a bajar, trataré de hacer que se vaya. —dijo ella. — Pero no te aseguro absolutamente nada. Todos deben estar preguntándose por qué no bajas.

—¡Gracias hermanita! ¡Yo sabía que no me dejaría sola!

— No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mi padre, él no hubiera querido que por tu culpa nuestro apellido fuera pisoteado. Me da pena por Andrés, parece un buen hombre y no se merece la esposa que va a tener.  
>Carmen secó sus lágrimas.<p>

— Él es un pelinegro y con ojos del mismo color. Es alto, el más lindo de toda la sala, lo reconocerás de inmediato. Su nombre es Xavier pero no recuerdo su apellido, de cualquier forma debe ser uno común, ya que no es de nuestra clase social.

—¿Te acostaste con él sin siquiera saber su apellido? Estás mal Carmen, muy mal. — dijo Isabella asqueada.  
>Con esto salió rápidamente de la habitación. Carmen dejó salir un respingo de rabia mientras caminaba al tocador a retocar su maquillaje.<p>

— Estúpida. — dijo en voz baja.

Sakura se ofendió ¿Después de que Isabella había aceptado ayudarla ella la insultaba? ¿Qué clase de arpía era? La pelirosa dio un respingo y salió del cuarto corriendo hasta ver que Isabella aún no bajaba las escaleras.

— Tranquila, piensa lo que vas a hacer. — se dijo mientras tenía la mano derecha sobre su pecho. — Papá, dame fuerzas.  
>Isabella bajó las escaleras y Sakura la siguió. Varios invitados se le acercaron besando su mano y halagándola con lo bien que se veía.<p>

—¿Y tu madre dónde está?

— Ella no es mi madre, es mi madrastra—. contestó. — Magdalena debe estar en la cocina coordinando que el banquete esté listo.

La ojiverde observaba como su antepasado trataba hábilmente de deshacerse de los invitados que le hacían conversación. Pronto se hubo alejado de todos y comenzó a inspeccionar la sala. Sakura buscó también con su mirada a Xavier, y lo encontró en la esquina de la sala. Sus ojos negros estaban posados en Isabella, totalmente sorprendido de que la muchacha que había visto tantas veces como una aldeana común y corriente, ahora llevara vestimentas dignas de una señorita de sociedad. Sakura notó aquello y miró a Isabella, ella aún no notaba los ojos que la observaban.

—¡Isabella! —dijo Briana, una joven hermosa acercándose a ella. —¡Mucho tiempo sin verte! ¿Y tu hermana dónde está?

— Sigue arreglándose ya sabes los vanidosa que es, además, quiere estar presentable y captar la mirada de los invitados.  
>-<p>

—¡Pero si sea lo que sea que se pongo tendrá la atención de todos! —dijo Briana. — Todos saben que es la más bella de todas las doncellas.

—Pues ella igual quiere verse aún mejor. — dijo Isabella buscando a alguien que tuviera las características que Carmen le había dado.

— Tú también estás muy linda. — dijo Briana. — Te has recogido el cabello y los rizos te quedan espectaculares!

Isabella no estaba para charlas superficiales, le dejaba eso a su hermana ¿Dónde podría estar él? Sus ojos seguían buscando entre la multitud.

—Parece que buscas a alguien ¿o me equivoco?  
>"Hasta que pensó"<p>

— Pues, conoces aquí a alguien que se llame Xavier…mmm no recuerdo muy bien el apellido…

— Pues hay muchos Xavieres aquí. — dijo Briana. — Ahora, si buscas al más apuesto e increíblemente seductor sé de quién hablas y te está mirando en este preciso momento. Mira atrás tuyo…  
>Isabella volteó inmediatamente y chocó con unos ojos negros conocidos. ¡No podía ser! Era él! El mismo que la había visto desnuda en el lago, el que había intentado despojar de sus tierras a los aldeanos. ¡Era él!<br>Siguieron mirándose por unos segundos en los cuales Isabella pareció no poder respirar. Xavier esbozó una media sonrisa, bastante sarcástica a decir verdad, como diciéndole que la había descubierto. Isabella sintió que todo se ponía negro mientras se desvanecía y caía al suelo bruscamente.  
>Sakura abrió la boca y automáticamente se la tapó con ambas manos. Aquella tenía que ser sin duda alguna una situación bastante incómoda. Descubrir que el amante de su hermana era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo ser despiadado que había conocido tiempo antes, y que de casualidad, creía que ella era una aldeana y no una señorita de sociedad, era bastante perturbador. Comprendía completamente el que se hubiera desmayado del susto.<br>Andrés había ya corrido ha ayudar a su cuñada y la había levantado del suelo y acomodado en uno de los muebles de la casa. Todos los invitados estaban rodeándola curiosos de lo sucedido.

— Aléjense, hay que darle espacio para que respire sin dificultad. — dijo Andrés mientras los invitados se hicieron para atrás.  
>Andrés tomó un baso con agua y se lo dio lentamente, e Isabella comenzó a abrir los ojos. Andrés sonrió.<p>

— Esta es una forma bastante extraña de conocernos. —le dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara. Los invitados volvieron a sus charlas y la música reinició como si nada hubiera sucedido. —¿Se encuentra usted bien?

— Sí, solo se me bajó la presión— dijo Isabella.

—Está bastante pálida.

— No es de preocuparse. — dijo ella temblando.

— Claro que lo es, pronto seremos familia, de hecho ya te considero como parte de ella. Todo lo que te suceda me interesa.  
>Isabella se esforzó y sonrió. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por saber las cosas terribles que su hermana había hecho y no decirle a Andrés, cuando él parecía ser simplemente un hombre excepcional. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se tranquilizaba un poco.<p>

— Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y que si necesitas de mi ayuda allí estaré para ti. Creo que el amor vino hacia mí desde que vi a tu hermana, sé que es la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Me disculpas? Voy a subir a ver a Carmen. — dijo Isabella cortante. — Gracias por todo.

— No fue nada.

La música del piano cambió mientras ella caminaba entre los invitados. Comenzó a sonar un vals y todos encontraron una pareja y comenzaron a bailar. Justo cuando Isabella estaba por subir las escaleras, una mano tomó la suya y al voltear chocó con los mismos ojos negros de antes.

— Baila conmigo. — dijo Xavier mientras la llevaba a la pista de baile.

La tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra sí mientras bailaban entre los demás invitados el vals que se tocaba en ese instante. Sakura observaba de cerca, quería escuchar lo que decían.

El rostro de Isabella se había vuelto blanco, parecía que iba a volver a desmayarse. Los ojos de Xavier brillaban malignamente. Sakura hubiera dado todo por saber lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese instante.

— Así que no eres una simple aldeana, sino una de las Shawn. — dijo mientras seguía bailando y apretándola para asegurarse que no huyera de repente. — Qué par de hermanitas que salieron ustedes dos ¿no? una es una zorra, y la otra una mentirosa compulsiva.

— Te ruego que no me faltes el respeto. — dijo Isabella.

— Hasta tu forma de hablar cambió de repente; ya no usas frases comunes, sino un lenguaje completamente digno de la clase social que representas. — dijo él sonriendo. — Así que esta es la familia de las zorritas. Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está la zorra mayor que no sale de la cueva?

Sakura notó que la situación era grave. Xavier estaba realmente molesto y de verdad podía ser capaz de arruinar el compromiso.

— Escúchame, sé que Carmen debió decirte que estaba comprometida, pero entiende que no es perfecta. Lo único que queremos es que te vayas de aquí, y dejes que este compromiso transcurra normalmente. — dijo Isabella.

Xavier rió.

— Sí es verdad que entre perras se ayudan.

— ¡Ya basta! No lo voy a tolerar más. No soy como mi hermana me ¿entendiste? Y suficiente tengo con tener que arreglar los desastres que ella comete como para soportar los insultos de un completo desconocido.

— Pero sí me conoces, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas? Ahora si quieres saber mi nombre, te lo haré saber, y recuérdalo siempre, porque Xavier Pirandello se encargará de castigar a la maldita zorra de tu hermana.

Isabella pareció sorprenderse ante el apellido nombrado. Carmen le había dicho que no era un hombre de su clase social, pero el apellido Pirandello era de una familia multimillonaria existente durante años, incluso muchísimo más importante que la Buchamp.

"Seguramente Carmen no lo sabe...si lo hubiera sabido, no se hubiera comprometido con Andrés." pensó Isabella.

— Ahora hazme un favor y dime dónde está la zorra de tu hermana, porque con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda, yo subiré esas escaleras. — dijo Xavier sonriendo de una manera cruel.

— No lo harás, yo no te dejaré.

Xavier rió.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Vas a sacar nuevamente una navaja en medio de la sala para que los invitados vean que llevas una doble vida?

—¡Mi doble vida es para ayudar a los que no tienen nada!

— Como sea y digas lo que digas yo no te creo nada. Eres de la misma calaña que tu hermana y eso es lo único que sé. No vine a arruinar el compromiso como tu crees...pero no me iré de aquí hasta hablar con Carmen.

Isabella notó que estaba bastante decidido, y que fuera como fuera iba a subir las escaleras. Era mejor tratar de solucionar el problema de una mejor forma.

— Vamos afuera, subirás por la ventana. No te pueden ver subir los invitados. Y que sea rápido. Carmen ya debió bajar hace mucho tiempo.  
>Xavier soltó a Isabella y salió disimuladamente. Isabella sentía que iba a llorar ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando eso a ella? Y todo por la culpa de Carmen.<p>

—No es justo, no es justo. —se dijo a ella misma.

— No sabía que su familia conocía a Pirandello. —dijo Andrés acercándose amable como siempre. — Y ¿Carmen?

— Ya baja, es que tuvo un inconveniente con su vestido y está solucionándolo. — dijo Isabella.

— Quisiera que me dijeras cuáles son las cosas preferidas de tu hermana, quisiera darle un regalo pero no sé qué le podría gustar.

— Dale algo lindo, que sea escogido por ti pensando en ella y le gustará. — dijo la pelirosa completamente nerviosa.

— Quiero hablarle, conocerla más a fondo. Por lo que hablé con ella el otro día es una persona maravillosa.  
>Sakura se alejó de la conversación y subió las escaleras. Quería ver personalmente lo que sucedería entre Xavier y Carmen.<br>Entró a la habitación de Carmen y la vio pegada contra la pared y a él acorralándola. Ella mantenía los ojos llenos de terror mientras que él despedía ira por los poros.

—¡Solo quiero saber por qué, por qué maldita sea! —gritó Xavier.

—¡No sé! No fue mi culpa no lo entiendes— dijo Carmen. — ¡Mamá me obligó! ¡Desde siempre quiso que me comprometiera y no me quedó más que aceptar!

— Ya no me trago tus asquerosas mentiras. — dijo Xavier. — Si quieres demostrarme que lo que dices es cierto, entonces huye conmigo; vámonos lejos de aquí.

Carmen se mantuvo en silencio. Sakura sabía ya lo que ella iba a responder.

— No puedo hacer eso. —dijo ella. — ¡No entiendes! Lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! ¿Con qué dinero viviremos? No tienes para mantener el tipo de vida que yo llevo.  
>Xavier pareció sorprenderse ante aquello. Luego comprendió; Carmen creía que él no tenía dinero; por eso se casaba con Buchamp. Maldita perra ambiciosa. Pero se iba a arrepentir, él mismo se encargaría.<p>

Xavier rió.

— Perdóname, yo te amo. — dijo Carmen. — tu...Eres el hombre que yo más he querido, lo tienes todo…pero, lamentablemente te falta algo muy importante y es un apellido y una condición social. No funcionaríamos. Estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida, un tipo de vida que tú no me podrás dar nunca.

Xavier se alejó de ella. ¡Qué poca cosa que era! No podía entender cómo se había enamorado de alguien así. Lo peor de todo era que su corazón seguía latiendo al estar cerca de ella, pero su orgullo era más grande que todo aquello.  
>Caminó hacia la ventana y bajó, dejando sola a Carmen.<br>Sakura la observó tomar aire y contener lágrimas; realmente parecía que lo que había dicho era cierto, lo quería, pero amaba muchísimo más el dinero. Se retocó un instante el maquillaje y el peinado y salió de la habitación.  
>Sakura quiso seguirlos, pero el viento tan bien conocido la envolvió. Cerró los ojos y se protegió con ambas manos. Pronto calló a suelo frío de la sección prohibida.<p>

— Ya es hora de que vuelvas a clases, son las seis de la mañana.

Sasuke se despertó con el cuerpo de Tenten sobre él. Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y la movió a un lado lentamente. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:  
>— Ya despierta, tenemos que ir a clases.<br>Tenten bostezó mientras se estiraba en la cama.

— Vaya que estuviste muy bien anoche Sasuke…— dijo Tenten.

— Yo siempre estoy más que bien y lo sabes. —aclaró arrogante el moreno.

— Sí pero anoche fue aún mejor.  
>La castaña se levantó desnuda y se colocó la ropa que estaba regada por el suelo para poder ir a su habitación.<p>

— Nos vemos en el gran comedor.

Sasuke se metió al baño, recordó que tenía entrenamiento de football. Ese año iba a derrotar a Uzumaki fuera como fuera.

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa de Kyubi. A su lado estaba Temari y Kin, quienes conversaban animadamente. Hinata estaba al frente peleando con Sai y Naruto quienes habían estado hablando con Tobi sobre sus estrategias para el próximo partido de football. Cualquiera que se hubiera fijado en la pelirosa hubiera notado lo extraño que era que no probara bocado alguno y permaneciera absorta en un libro viejo de la biblioteca.  
>Sakura había decidido leer más sobre la edad moderna, ya que ya casi se estaban adentrando en ella, y seguro le serviría leer datos importantes.<br>"Los Gohts eran criaturas temibles. Crecieron y se formaron bajo la tierra, por medio de túneles en los cuales crearon ciudades subterráneas. Al vivir en tales condiciones sus aspectos físicos se volvieron toscos y robustos, transformándose en bestias rudas y violentas. Comenzaron a salir de a tierra para asentarse en las afueras, y para ello atacaron tierras, lo que se convirtió en una guerra sin fin entre personas y Gohts. Masacres fueron los resultados de estas batallas."

"Entonces sí son muy peligrosos." pensó la ojiverde. Volteando la página encontró otra de las criaturas que invadían el mundo por aquellos tiempos.  
>"Los vampiros en aquella época eran una de las razas más rechazadas. La sociedad no tenía aceptación ante estos seres así que fueron exiliados al mundo pobre, donde se alimentaron y reproducieron inimaginablemente. Pronto éstos se dividieron en clanes, y formando un complot regresaron al mundo, uniéndose a los Gohts en su batalla contra las personas."<p>

"Esto aún no sucede, pero pronto seguramente sucederá." pensó Sakura.

—¿Quieres comer un poco aunque sea? —dijo Sai. — ¡Aliméntate mujer!  
>Sakura iba a replicar, pero Naruto tomó el libro arrebatándoselo de las manos. Lo cerró y miró la pasta desdeñosamente.<p>

— Sakura, creo que te has leído millones de libros como éste, después de comer podrás aburrirte todo lo que quieras acabando con los libros de la biblioteca. — dijo el chico con cabello dorado mientras la miraba con sus suspicaces ojos celeste cielo.

Sakura entornó los ojos y comenzó a desayunar, mas pronto toda su atención se enfocó en una sola persona que acababa de ingresar al gran comedor.

Sasuke entró con Neji y se sentaron ambos en la mesa de Orochimaru. Hablaban sobre el entrenamiento que tendrían aquella misma tarde. El moreno ni se percató de la mirada de la ojiverde y seguía absorto en su conversación. Sakura sintió que la rabia la invadía.

"Es un estúpido. Ni siquiera se ha acercado para explicar su ausencia la noche anterior. Aunque no necesita explicar, yo ya la sé. Es un irresponsable." pensó.

— Sakura, crees que me puedas ayudar a estudiar para química? Es que..estoy mal, y Zabusa quién sabe qué me hará si me sale mal de nuevo..- dijo Shino tembloroso. (Neville! Aunque no lo crean… Shino es Neville! (inner: ya lo habias dicho antes!) callate!) ¬¬)  
>Sakura le sonrió.<p>

— Claro Shino, ¿hoy en la tarde te parece bien?

— Gracias, de verdad.  
>La pelirosa volteó sonriendo y sus ojos se chocaron con los negros provenientes de la mesa de Orochimaru. Fue como si le hubieran extraído el aliento de repente. Un choque de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras la sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo de su rostro. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a velocidades inverosímiles. El moreno tenía la mirada fija sobre ella, y no parecía querer ceder. Sakura desvió la mirada y se incluyó en la conversación de Temari y Kin. Sasuke se exasperó.<br>"¿Quién se cree que es esa impura?" pensó. Nadie le cortaba la mirada a él, y ella no iba a ser la primera en hacerlo.  
>Las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Sakura se preocupó por prestar especial atención en cada una de ellas. Bastante desatenta había estado los últimos días. Resultó perfecto y entendió absolutamente todo. Los resultados le salieron excelentemente y para las próximas lecciones estaba segura solo necesitaba repasar un poco y estaría lista. Al sonar el timbre que daba término a las jornadas Naruto y Sai se la llevaron para que observara el entrenamiento.<p>

— Pero aunque sea déjenme ir a la sala común a dejar mis cosas — dijo Sakura.

— Está bien señorita..pero regresas rápido o Sai y yo te haremos cosquillas. —dijo Naruto.

Sakura rió sarcásticamente y caminó hacia su sala común. Dentro estaban Kin, Temari y Hinata que también se disponían a salir.

— Vamos a ver el entrenamiento. — dijo Hinata.

— Sí ya voy, solo voy a dejar esto en mi cuarto. — dijo la pelirosa.  
>Al bajar las escaleras sus amigas ya se había ido. Tal vez ver el entrenamiento la distraería un poco de todos sus problemas que ahora tenían un solo nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. Debía haber estado loca cuando dejó que aquello sucediera, ahora estaba metida hasta el cuello en una situación más que incómoda.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gente, que tengan un buen día n.n Chaooo! <strong>

**Kdtha **


	11. ¿Comienzo de sentimientos?

**Un nuevo capitulo, Disfrútenlo C:**

* * *

><p>Al llegar al campo pudo ver al equipo en medio de la cancha, pero parecían estar inmersos en una discusión bastante grande. Sakura corrió y al ver el color verde del uniforme de football entre los rojos de Kyubi lo comprendió todo. Estaban los dos bandos, Orochimarus a un lado y Kyubi en el otro. Dos chicos en representación de las casa enemigas discutían: Naruto y Sasuke,.<p>

— Zabusa nos dio permiso, así que Uzumaki entrena otro día. — dijo Sasuke.

— ¡No! Estamos hartos de todos ustedes y sus autorizaciones de Zabusa. Reservamos esta cancha mucho tiempo antes—dijo Naruto.

— Ya oyeron lárguense— dijo Sai.

— No nos iremos, y ya que este es un país libre, entrenaremos en la otra mitad de la cancha. —dijo Sasuke sonriendo triunfante.

— ¡No podemos entrenar en solo una mitad! —dijo Naruto.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo Kyubis — dijo Lee. — Porque estamos en igual de condiciones, ustedes con su reservación, y nosotros con el permiso de Zabusa.  
>Los Orochimarus se repartieron por la cancha mientras reían burlándose de los otros.<p>

— ¡Malditos! Te juro que un día de estos voy a matarlos uno a uno hasta que no quede ninguno de su maldita raza! —dijo Sai reventando de rabia.

— Vámonos, entrenaremos en cuanto ellos desocupen la cancha—.dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Qué?- dijo Naruto. — ¿Y dejarles la cancha así como así?

—Mira Naruto, a mí también me revienta la rabia, pero no podemos perder tiempo con estupideces. Sabes que es imposible entrenar bien en la mitad de la cancha. Mejor dejémoslos que hagan lo que quieran ahora, ya veremos cuando los derrotemos en el partido. — dijo shikamaru

Guardaron silencio y se retiraron del lugar enfadados.

— No es justo, Uchiha y sus amigos son unos hijos de p... — dijo Temari. — Pero ya verán, ya verán.

Sakura prefirió no decir nada, aunque la rabia la consumía por dentro. Miró el reloj: era hora de ayudar a Shino.  
>La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, los únicos que la ocupaban eran unos niños de primer año y Sakura y Shino que se encontraban sentados en una mesa alejados de todo. La pelirosa pasó un dedo por las estanterías en busca del libro perfecto y lo sacó. Se sentó nuevamente en la mesa mientras el chico molía unos ingredientes.<p>

— Mira, dice que ahora lo que debes hacer es agregar la naranja y el polvo de manzana. — dijo Sakura algo asqueada por los ingredientes. — Pero hazlo en pequeña cantidad, recuerda que cuando una crema tiene muchos ingredientes debes poner poco de cada uno, y viceversa.

— Claro. —dijo poniendo todo su esfuerzo en la crema. Luego la revolvió con una pipeta y obtuvo el color que esperaba. — ¡Creo que me salió!

Sakura sonrió ante el logro de su amigo. Shino parecía más que emocionado al ver que por fin había hecho algo bien en aquella materia.  
>La sangre de la pelirosa se heló cuando a lo lejos distinguió el color verde del uniforme de football de Orochimaru. Sasuke Uchiha había entrado.<br>"Tranquila, por favor tranquila." pensó. Pero aquello fue imposible, y peor aún cuando el chico fijó sus ojos negros en ella y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba.  
>Shino pegó un gritito cuando vio al moreno frente a la mesa. Miró a Sakura y luego fijó sus ojos despectivamente en el otro chico.<p>

— Dile que se vaya— dijo Sasuke.

— Estoy ocupada. — dijo Sakura.

—No me interesa. Dile que se vaya.

Sakura tomó aire, por la mirada del chico entendió que no era hora de desafiarlo. No le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo de no ser que vio el temor en el rostro de Shino, y mejor era no involucrarlo.

—Vete Shino, sigue practicando. — dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa. El chico no se movió. — Ve tranquilo, estaré bien. No me asustan las serpientes. — dijo mirando despectivamente a Sasuke.

Shino se levantó y como una cucaracha asustada salió de la biblioteca. Sakura cerró con fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus manos y se levantó dirigiéndose a la estantería para colocarlo donde debía estar.

— Así que dando clases extras a gente sin remedio. Creo que deberías dedicarte a eso de ayudar a gente necesitada, ¿No Haruno? Te queda bien. —dijo burlándose.

Pero Sakura no estaba para sus burlas.

— No sé qué es lo que quieres Uchiha, pero sea lo que sea no me interesa. Lo único que tenemos en común es que debemos intentar salvarnos la vida retrocediendo en el tiempo, y ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso correctamente.

— Yo creo que tenemos más en común no crees Haruno— dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y susurrándole en el oído. — Por ejemplo, que nos acostamos juntos ¿no te suena?

— No quiero hablar de eso. —dijo Sakura colocando el libro en su lugar. — Lo único que te digo es que no voy a morir por tus irresponsabilidades.

— ¿Hasta qué hora me esperaste Haruno? Me pareció divertido dejarte aquí sola.

— No te importa Uchiha. Ahora que tal si mejor te cuento lo que averigüé ayer.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

— ¿Fuiste sola?

— Claro. O pensaste que me quedaría esperándote toda la noche. — dijo Sakura caminando hacia la otra estantería. Sasuke la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él hundiéndose en sus ojos verdes jade.

—El dijo que era peligroso...no se suponía que debías ir sin mí.

—Yo no le tengo miedo al pasado. — dijo Sakura. — Y menos cuando se trata de salvar mi vida Uchiha.

— Eres la persona más necia que conozco. — dijo el moreno.

— Y tú la más detestable. — dijo Sakura soltándose de él.

— No me decías eso ayer cuando te hacía mía. — dijo Sasuke.

— ¿A qué quieres jugar Uchiha? — dijo Sakura. — Dime, porque no te logro entender.

El moreno no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarla detenidamente. No comprendía por qué usaba la falda tan larga teniendo piernas tan perfectas, aquello solo ocultaba la belleza de éstas. Miró su blusa, perfectamente abrochada hasta el último de los botones, también ocultando sus senos, y las pecas de su pecho y hombros. Se sintió importante al saber que solo él conocía aquellas cualidades, solo él conocía su belleza. Claro que nunca le diría que realmente había cosas de ella que no eran nada desagradables; era mejor que siguiera pensando que era completamente insignificante.

La pelirrosada dio un respingo.

— No me gusta que me dejen hablando sola Uchiha, sino me quieres responder, entonces siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que contarte.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —dijo Hinata enfadada. — ¡No es tu problema con quien ando o no!

— ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! Y ese tipo no te conviene y ya. —Gritó Sai muy enfadado.

Naruto observaba la pelea sentado en un mueble de la sala común mientras sonreía.

— Choji me conviene y además yo lo decidí así ¿por qué tienes que entrometerte?

— Mira Hinata, es así de simple; te prohíbo que lo veas y ¡se acabó! —dijo Sai.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó Hinata mientras corría subiendo las escaleras.

Naruto hizo todo por borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

— Hiciste bien, ya sabes como es Choji mejor que no esté con ella.

— Sí lo sé. —dijo Sai. — ¿Jugamos ajedrez?

Hinata lanzaba cosas por toda su habitación mientras Temari y Kin agarraban en el aire las cosas que lanzaba para que no se rompieran.

— ¡Hinata tranquila!- dijo Kin. — ¡vas a romperlo todo!

— Maldito Sai ¡por qué siempre tiene que meterse en mi vida! ¡Yo no lo hago con la suya!¡Cuando salió con esa tipa de Shukaku a mí no me gustó pero no le dije nada! —Gritó la chica llena de impotencia.

— Por último, ¿Quién dice que debes hacerle caso a lo que él diga?... Sigue viendo a Choji y se acabó—dijo Temari.

— ¡Es que no lo conoces! Seguramente va a hablar y amenazará a Choji, lo conozco bien! — Hinata se dejó caer en la cama ya cansada de lanzar cosas. Ante aquello Temari y Kin casi lloran de la alegría; por un momento pensaron que no quedaría nada de la habitación.  
>No sabía si realmente le afectaba no ver a Choji. Era cierto, él era lindo y popular, e inteligente también. De cualquier forma no era a él a quien ella siempre había querido secretamente. Naruto seguía siendo su ídolo y su amor platónico a la vez, porque sabía que era imposible que sucediera algo entre los dos por múltiples razones. Igual, ¡Choji estaba bien! ¿Por qué Sai tenía que espantarlo?<p>

Sakura le relataba detalladamente lo que había ocurrido en su regreso al pasado. Sasuke casi no prestaba atención a lo que decía, estaba aburrido, pero entre tanto, se había dado cuenta que la voz de la pelirosa era bastante seductora. Después de notar aquello fijó sus ojos negros en las estanterías llenas de libros. Aquel era el lugar donde la pelirosa se escondía, era increíble como una persona elude sus problemas enfrascándose en libros.

"Así que eres toda una Kyubi Haruno, no le temes ni al pasado ni al presente ni al futuro; pero le temes a tus propias debilidades" pensó.

—Y bueno, de ahí William me regresó. Pero aún no entiendo muy bien por qué Xavier no le dijo a Carmen que era millonario, si se lo hubiera dicho ella no lo hubiera dejado.

— Se trata de orgullo Haruno, Xavier va a hacerle pagar la humillación. —explico Sasuke comprendiendo perfectamente. — ¿Te gusta hablar verdad?

—Solo cuando es necesario…— dijo tomando un color rosa en sus mejillas. Ya sabía que hablaba bastante y había veces que no podía parar, pero nunca antes el chico había notado aquel defecto.

— Hablas más que cien Tenten juntas. — dijo Sasuke.

El solo nombre de la castaña exasperó a Sakura.

— No me compares con tu novia ¿Si? — dijo molesta levantándose de la mesa.

—Es verdad, no hay comparación entre ustedes dos. — dijo Sasuke. Había llegado la hora de fastidiarla un poco. — Y yo más que nadie lo sé, ¿No lo crees Haruno?

—Mira Uchiha, quiero que te quede bien claro algo, y eso es que lo que pasó entre nosotros tuvo una razón que tú jamás comprenderías, pero esa no fue precisamente el que me gustaras ni mucho menos. Y dudo que yo te guste a ti.

— Por qué buscas tantos "por qués" a las cosas. Ahora si me preguntas, acostarme con una inmunda y encima virgen, fue algo nuevo.

— Me imagino. — dijo Sakura, e inmediatamente contra atacó. — Pero creo que ambos deberíamos olvidarlo, digo no, porque sino podría ocurrir otro incidente dentro de tu sala común, y esta vez no serían simples bichos.

Sasuke borró la sonrisa de su cara incrédulo ¿Realmente la estúpida lo estaba amenazando? No sabía en lo que se acababa de meter.

— No te atrevas a amenazarme, tan solo eres una insignificante inmunda. — dijo Sasuke. Aquellas palabras nunca le habían dolido tanto a Sakura como ahora. No sabía por qué, pero por primera vez habían llegado profundamente dentro de ella.

— No te atrevas tú a decir lo que sucedió entre nosotros a alguien, porque yo no respondo. —dijo Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, ahora comprendía el temor de la pelirosada.  
>El moreno caminó alrededor de ella observándola. Ella permanecía quieta, ya sin verlo porque se había colocado detrás de ella. Tembló al sentir las manos de Sasuke rodear su cintura por detrás y pegarla a él. Sintió la respiración del chico sobre su oreja, rozando sus labios en ella, quemándola por completo. Quiso soltarse pero era imposible. El pelinegro bajó poco a poco hasta su cuello, donde se hundió aspirando su aroma. Sakura se estremeció, el moreno sonrió.<p>

—Así que después de todo no te soy tan indiferente ¿No Haruno?

— No te confundas, lo que siento es asco.

— Ya lo veremos. — dijo Sasuke mientras la volteaba y la pegaba contra la pared. No la dejó reaccionar, simplemente la besó.

Sakura tembló completamente mientras un calor insoportable invadió todo su cuerpo. La lengua de Sasuke penetró en su boca furiosamente. Sintió que le arrancaba el aire poco a poco. Trató de soltarse, no quería que él notara que le gustaba el hecho de que la besara, pero no pudo. Sus lenguas pronto se encontraron, ella ya no podía resistirse más a lo inevitable y él lo sabía. El moreno mordió con fuerza el labio de la ojiverde sacándole un gemido; le había resultado imposible no morderlo. Sakura se odió por no haber reprimido el sonido. Las manos de Sasuke cobraron vida de repente y comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo de la pelirosa, ese mismo que no hacía mucho había marcado como suyo. Sakura quería pararlo con todas su fuerzas, pero por otro lado, no podía detenerlo porque había una parte de ella que quería que él siguiera. Hubieran continuado de no ser que se escuchó el ruido de alguien ingresando a la biblioteca, lo que los hizo separarse.  
>Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la empujó contra sí tras una estantería de libros.<p>

—¡Déjame salir!- —dijo Sakura tratando de soltarse. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de salir de aquel lugar como ahora.

— No, no te vas hasta que yo lo decida. —dijo Sasuke en voz muy baja.

— ¿Quieres que grite y que quien sea que haya entrado te vea conmigo?  
>Sasuke soltó a la pelirosa bruscamente. Esta le dirigió una última mirada mientras corría hacia la salida.<br>Una vez afuera se pegó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar ante las caricias del moreno. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal.

— No es nada ya te dije Lee no seas un maldito pesado. — dijo Tenten tirándose a uno de los muebles de la sala común de Orochimaru.

— No estoy exagerando Uchiha, tu novia está teniendo dolores de cabeza frecuentes y no lo niegues Tenten —dijo Lee mientras jugaba con una pelota de cristal.

— No lo niego pero no es para exagerar…

Sasuke se arrimó a una de las paredes y fijó sus ojos negros inexpresivos en los cafés de la castaña. Ella los evadió tercamente y arregló su falda.

— Tenten, mañana vas a la enfermería. —ordenó el moreno.

— Pero si no es grave…— dijo la castaña.  
>El moreno la observó aprehensivamente. No le gustaba repetir las cosas.<p>

— Dije que vas mañana. —repitió molesto.

— Como digas. —dijo Tenten.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió. Ninguno se imaginó que quien entraría sería precisamente la persona a quien menos esperaban, especialmente Sasuke.

Fugaku Uchiha entró posesivamente e inmediatamente los Orochimarus que se encontraban en la sala se levantaron en señal de reverencia y respeto. Todos sabían lo que era tener a un Uchiha dentro de su sala, y significaba aún más cuando se trataba de un actual akatsuki y modelo a seguir.

— Sígueme—. dijo mirando a Sasuke y dándose la vuelta, saliendo de la sala común.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos ahí parado, tratando de imaginar el motivo de su visita. Lo siguió inmediatamente.  
>Fugaku paró en una de las esquinas de los pasillos de Konoha y observó a su hijo severamente, como siempre lo hacía.<p>

— Cómo vas con Tenten. —dijo Fugaku como haciendo una introducción a la conversación.

— Bien, pero dudo que hayas venido a preguntar qué tal grado de satisfacción le doy a mi novia o ¿si?

— No, por supuesto que no. No dudo de tus técnicas. — esto último lo dijo algo ácidamente. — Solo trato de tranquilizarme antes de poder hacerte la siguiente pregunta:¿Qué diablos crees que haces Sasuke?

—¿Qué…¿existir? —dijo el moreno burlándose. A su padre aquello no pareció agradarle.

— No estoy para tus patéticas imitaciones de niño retrasado. Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

— No, a decir verdad no lo sé. —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¡Hace dos semanas que espero que envíes una lechuza para avisarme que estás listo para la iniciación, y nada!  
>Sasuke entornó los ojos. Siempre supo que eso era lo que venía a hablar, desde que entró y pensó cuál sería la razón de su repentina visita y a su mente solo vino aquella respuesta. Odiaba cuando su padre venía a presionarlo. La santa iniciación para convertirse en akatsuki sí se la había tomado enserio, aunque él pensara lo contrario, Sasuke sí se había tomado con responsabilidad el poder pasar la prueba de iniciación. Solo que él quería realizarla a final de curso, y no a mitad de éste como la mayoría de Orochimarus de séptimo habían hecho. Era mucho mejor hacerse esperar, y mucho mejor contradecir las ordenes de su padre.<p>

— Solo te lo diré una vez más Sasuke, y más te vale que prestes atención a mis palabras: quiero que seas el mejor de los que ingresen este año. Dejar el apellido Uchiha en alto esta en tus manos esta vez y espero que lo hagas bien porque para eso te eduqué.

— Sé lo que hago. No quiero hacer la iniciación todavía, esperaré al último para hacerla, y no porque no esté listo, con los ojos cerrados puedo derrotar a todos los que ya han entrado, sino porque me da la gana. ¿Contento?

La furia pareció asomarse por el rostro de Fugaku.

—Este no es un juego en el que mandas, esto es mucho más peligroso y ya es hora de que vayas aprendiendo algo sobre la vida. Sé lo bueno que eres, y sé que eres mucho mejor que todos los Orochimarus que están metidos en tu sala común…pero eso, todo eso lo puedes traer abajo por tu maldito orgullo. ¡No es un juego, es algo serio!

— Me exiges seriedad ¡y eso tendrás! Pero primero déjame en paz, sé lo que hago ya te lo dije.

— ¿Dejarte en paz? Debes estar delirando—. dijo Fugaku. — No te puedo dejar ni un segundo porque lo único que haces es poner en peligro todo lo que he formado con años. ¡Eres un Uchiha recuérdalo!

Sasuke dio media vuelta y caminó lejos. Fugaku lo llamó histérico, pero él no volvió. Estaba harto, harto de su padre y sus órdenes absurdas. Él era un Uchiha, y como tal no le rendía cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a los de su misma sangre.

Sakura disfrutaba de observar a sus dos mejores amigos jugar ajedrez mientras tomaba un poco de calor sentada frente a la fogata. Sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos entre las llamas y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había hecho. Definitivamente había llegado demasiado lejos. Ese era el resultado de haber guardado sus frustraciones durante tanto tiempo. Había sido más que una presa fácil para los planes de Uchiha, y ni su inteligencia ni su capacidad para controlarse parecieron funcionar en ese momento. Prefería no pensar, no recordar lo que había sucedido con Uchiha. Era mejor mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas y tratar de que aquello no volviera a pasar.  
>"Sin embargo…él ha dado muestras de que quiere todo lo contrario." pensó la pelirosa. Inmediatamente su cuerpo de estremeció.<br>Autocontrol. Siempre había sido buena en ello. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no fue capaz de detenerlo en la biblioteca? No, no podía ser que estuviera cediendo ante su peor enemigo, y aún peor, que estuviera disfrutando estar con su peor enemigo.

—¡No! — gritó sin querer. Naruto y Sai la miraron automáticamente algo sorprendidos por el repentino estallido de la chica.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? — Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura pudo sentir el color subir a sus mejillas ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué no aprendía a cerrar la boca por una vez en su vida?

— Sí, estoy bien. — dijo ella nerviosa y avergonzada a la vez. — Voy a dormir.

Con esto subió las escaleras corriendo y desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.


	12. Momentos inevitable

_**Hola...! Bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo y antes una aclaracion. **_

_**1-Esta historia esta autorizada por la autora Original que es Monik. **_

_**2- No es mucho lo que puedo modificar de la historia pero si les puedo decir que la actitud de Sakura sera distinta **_

_**y habra alguien el cual el Uchiha se morira de los celos C: ! **_

_**Eso seria y gracias por todas las sugerencias, se agradecen mucho ! **_

_**Ahora a leer ! **_

* * *

><p>Eran las doce cuando Sasuke llegó a la biblioteca. Aún seguía algo alterado por la visita de su padre, tal vez por eso solo se sentó en una de las mesas sin preocuparse si Sakura había llegado ya o no. Estaba harto, cansado de Fugaku Uchiha y sus órdenes ¿Quién creía que era? ¿El amo y señor del mundo? No era así, por lo menos iba a prender la clase de cuervo que había criado. Sasuke le iba a enseñar que si llevaba el apellido Uchiha era por algo. Su padre podría tener poder sobre muchas cosas, pero no sobre él.<p>

"Te enseñaré quién de los dos es el mejor Fugaku Uchiha" pensó y sin darse cuenta había apretado ambas manos hasta formar puños.

Tal vez se trataba de una necesidad para el moreno el demostrar que era superior a todos, inclusive a los miembros de su propia familia. Su rivalidad con el akatsuki más importante había comenzado años atrás, precisamente porque Sasuke lo veía como una gran piedra que estorbaba su camino hacia la excelencia. Él tenía más metas en mente de lo que su padre podría jamás imaginar. Si Fugaku había conseguido muchas cosas y había logrado ganarse un respeto dentro del mundo oscuro, Sasuke pensaba gobernarlo ¿Por qué seguir a Itachi cuando él podría ser el líder? Capacidad, la tenía. Unirse a los akatsukis solo era el primer paso, después destronar a su padre como el mejor akatsuki y mano derecha de Itachi y colocarse a él mismo como tal. Juntar fuerzas al lado del señor oscuro hasta encontrar sus debilidades, y luego, traicionarlo. Sasuke era mucho más ambicioso de lo que todos creían. Eso, unido a su gran mentalidad e ingenio, lo diferenciaba de los demás Orochimarus, y lo convertía en superior.  
>Las palabras de su padre volvieron a su cabeza como relámpagos que golpearon sobre él de repente: "¿Cómo vas con Tenten?"<br>Le hubiera encantado responderle que excelentemente bien, exactamente igual como le iba a él con sus amantes, pero se había contenido. Tenten era de una familia sobresaliente, y el que hubiera tenido el matrimonio una hija había resultado perfecto para los Uchiha. Sasuke no tuvo ningún inconveniente con eso; Tenten estaba más que buena. No habría pedido más de una novia: tenía excelente condición social, un apellido importante, estaba en la casa de Orochimaru, y era la chica más guapa de Konoha. Todo había estado bien para él, hasta que le empezó a fastidiar el hecho de que había sido precisamente su padre quien la había seleccionado para él. Sasuke sabía que aunque Fugaku no se la hubiera impuesto, él la habría escogido, pero el simple hecho de que no era así, de que no había sido decisión de él desde un principio le enfermaba. Había ocasiones en las que le daban deseos que hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía. ¿Dejar a Tenten? Ni loco, él la quería como novia, y la quería como futura esposa. Nadie mejor que ella para esos títulos. ¿Entonces qué? Qué hacer para desquitarse de su padre una vez más y burlarse de él al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Sakura apareció ante sus ojos en aquel instante.

Claro, era perfecto. Acostarse con Haruno, una inmunda sería el perfecto golpe hacia el ego de su padre. A Fugaku no le molestaba el que su hijo tuviera amantes, pero seguro le fastidiaría, le enfermaría, que su amante fuera precisamente una impura amiga de Naruto Uzumaki.

"Resultaste aún más útil de lo que esperaba, Haruno" pensó.

Igual pensaba usarla un tiempo más, tenía que admitir que después de todo era algo nuevo y fuera de la rutina tirarse a una Kyubi sabelotodo y virgen. Fue en ese instante, cuando los pensamientos parecieron tomar forma dentro de su cabeza cuando se levantó y notó que era la una de la madrugada.

Sakura aún no había llegado.

Sakura bostezó mientras se sacaba el uniforme y comenzaba a colocarse el pijama. Sin quererlo se había quedado dormida sin haberse cambiado. Había decidido desde la tarde que aquella noche dejaría plantado a Uchiha, dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina. Se sintió un poco mal por William, pues era él el que tenía que tragarse los problemas que tenían ellos dos, sin embargo no cedería esta vez. Además, estaba muy cansada. Tenía derecho a un poco de descanso ¿no?  
>Se colocó encima un suéter enorme blanco que había pertenecido antes a una tía obesa que vivía en Australia y que en una de sus visitas lo había olvidado en su casa. El abrigo era tan grande, que le llegaba casi a las rodillas y dejaba sus hombros completamente al descubierto. Era su pijama favorito y la más cómoda para dormir.<br>Apagó las luces y caminó hacia la ventana. Un frío viento entraba por ésta. La cerró antes de que terminara congelándose y se aseguró que no se volvieran a abrir durante la noche. Pudo ver las luces apagadas en la cabaña de Hiraiya y los campos de Konoha brillando bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Hubiera permanecido más tiempo observando el paisaje de no ser que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró de repente, dejando entrar a alguien en donde no debía.

El corazón de Sakura se heló, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro y no podía ver más que la sombra de alguien parado a unos metros de ella. Pensó rápidamente y recordó que su kunai yacía sobre su velador.  
>— ¿Quién es? —preguntó para poder despistar un poco la atención del intruso.<p>

No hubo respuesta.

La pelirosada se movió velozmente hacia el velador, pero antes de llegar unas manos la agarraron por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia un cuerpo caliente. Sakura gritó mientras golpeaba al intruso sin poder reconocer quién era. No podía soltarse, solo sabía que era presa del pánico total. El desconocido pareció soltarla de repente y ella corrió hacia el interruptor para acabar con la agonía de no saber de quién se trataba. La luz iluminó el lugar haciendo brillar la figura de un hombre alto, moreno y ojinegro.

— ¿Uchiha?

Sasuke desvió su mirada del rostro confundido de la chica hacia sus piernas descubiertas, para luego pasar a deleitarse ante sus hombros totalmente descubiertos mostrando esas pecas que en aquellos momentos eran capaces de hacerle perder el control.  
>Pero no, aún no. Primero iba a jugar un poco.<p>

—¿Cómo lograste entrar?

— Yo tengo mis métodos Haruno, y ya deberías saber que sé cómo ingresar a tu sala común—.dijo echándole una mirada a la habitación. — ¿Cómo crees que logré traerte sana y salva aquí después del exhausto encuentro que tuvimos?

Sakura sintió su corazón latir más rápido y la sangre subir a sus mejillas ante las palabras del moreno ¿Por qué él lo decía con tanta tranquilidad y normalidad cuando ella de solo pensarlo sentía que el mundo se le venía encima?

— Vete de aquí ¿quieres?. —dijo la pelirosa con tono severo.

— No, no quiero. —dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras jugaba con la paciencia de la chica. Sabía que la estaba incomodando, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer…y cosas mucho más incómodas.

— Por qué me haces esto ¿eh? — dijo Sakura en tono algo suplicante. Parecía estar a punto se llorar. — ¿Qué no te basta con todas las humillaciones que me haces diariamente? ¿No puedo siquiera deshacerme de ti unas pocas horas del día?

Sasuke dejó de examinar el lugar y fijó sus ojos en los verdes de la chica. Emanaban un brillo especial aquella noche, y sus labios, estaban rojos. Sonrió un poco nuevamente mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la biblioteca Haruno? — dijo él. — Te esperé, y no llegaste.

— ¿Qué curioso no? Fue exactamente lo que hice yo ayer, solo que no me metí en tu habitación en medio de la madrugada.  
>— Es diferente, una cosa es que tú me esperes…otra que yo tenga que esperarte. Me fastidió mucho ¿lo sabías?- —dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.<p>

— Si te acercas grito—. dijo Sakura advirtiéndole. Sabía que si se aproximaba demasiado ella podría flaquear.

— Muy tarde, antes de entrar puse un aislador. —dijo Sasuke. — deberías aprender que yo pienso en todo…

Sakura miró su shuriken, que yacía sobre el velador.

— No Haruno, ni se te ocurra. — dijo Sasuke notando la idea que cruzaba la mente de la ojiverde. — Antes de que llegues a ella yo habré sacado la mía.

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, era imposible salir de aquel lío.

— ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? — dijo ella retrocediendo.

— A ti. — dijo él mientras se aflojaba la corbata y acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre los dos.

— ¿Por qué no vas y te revuelcas con Tenten?, para eso es tu novia ¿no?

— Podría hacerlo, pero no. —dijo Sasuke. — Verás, es bueno variar un poco ¿no?

Justo cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella, la pelirosa lanzó una patada en las partes más delicadas el cuerpo del chico. El pelinegro se inclinó ante el dolor mientras ella corría hacia el velador. Estuvo a cortos pasos de tomar su kunai y acabar con el tormento al que estaba siendo sometida. Pero una mano la alcanzó firmemente y la arrojó sobre la cama.  
>Antes de que pudiera levantarse Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba sobre ella. Se apoyaba con los codos sobre la cama para no aplastarla mientras sus ojos negros se hundían en los jades de la chica.<br>Sakura no podía luchar más. Su respiración era agitada y el moreno lo notó.

— No me gustó lo que hiciste. —dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella hasta susurrarle en el oído. — Si lo vuelves a hacer, tendré que castigarte…

— Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no?

Sasuke mordió su cuello sacando un gemido involuntario por parte de la pelirosa.

—No creo que esto sea para ti un castigo.

"Eso es lo que crees..." pensó Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió mientras bajó abriendo las piernas de la pelirrosada. Esta mordió su labio inferior tratando de no sentirse tan culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando estaba con él? ¿Por qué?

El Uchiha retiró las bragas de la chica y la dejó caer al suelo abriéndole más las piernas.

—Ahora, te voy a enseñar un poco de anatomía—.dijo sasuke mientras sus dedos corrían por los muslos de la chica subiendo cada vez más.

Sakura rió.

—Sé mucho más que tú sobre anatomía Uchiha. — dijo la chica audazmente. – No por algo soy una "sabelotodo" como dices.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

—No todo se aprende en los libros Haruno; la experiencia es mucho mejor.

Sasuke sonrió, por lo menos ya no se reprimía como la primera vez. Aquello iba a resultar mejor de lo que pensaba. Ya no era virgen, podía enseñarle un par de cosas.

Pasó su lengua por los muslos de la chica, de vez en cuando succionando algunas partes. No había nada más qué decir, adoraba las piernas doradas de Sakura. Podría besarlas para siempre. Se detuvo de repente sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla sobre aquella cama completamente desnuda. Tomó el abrigo, que ahora estaba levantado hasta la cintura, y se lo sacó dejándolo caer al piso. Los senos desnudos de Sakura aparecieron ante sus ojos y le parecieron la cosa más tierna sobre la tierra. Aún podía sentirlos en sus manos desde la última vez que los tuvo. Y eran solo suyos, como toda ella. Solo el pensar en aquello, y verla ahí, con su cabello ondulado esparcido sobre las mantas blancas y su cuerpo dispuesto solo para él, hizo que un sentimiento en su pecho comenzara a incendiar todo lo que consideraba inquebrantable, intocable. Subió hacia sus labios y se hundió en la humedad de ellos. Su lengua penetró su boca encontrándose con la de ella, que respondió con igual intensidad el beso que le había sido entregado. Las manos de la pelirrosada se envolvieron en el cabello Azabache del chico, acercándolo más hacia ella.

El chico soltó sus labios solo para bajar trazando un camino de besos y mordidas desde su cuello hasta su abdomen.

—Dijiste que me enseñarías anatomía…— dijo Sakura de repente entre gemidos. Cada caricia quemaba su piel…todo de él la quemaba.

— ¿Qué no estás aprendiendo ya? — Preguntó el moreno mientras desabrochaba su camisa. —Puedo enseñarte más. No has visto nada aún. Solo trato de no pervertirte tanto.

Sakura desabrochó el pantalón de Sasuke mientras él terminaba de sacarse la camisa. Pronto se encontró completamente desnudo, al igual que ella. Solo rozó sus labios e inmediatamente bajó nuevamente besándola entre las piernas. Sakura gimió sonoramente y tensó las piernas. Sasuke paro pensando que aquello era demasiado para ella y subió, jugando ahora con sus senos mientras mantenía su mano moviéndose entre las piernas de la chica. Su piel era suave, como porcelana. El tacto era perfecto. Toda ella resultaba tan tierna, que tenía miedo ser demasiado brusco. No podía evitar que sus manos se movieran tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, simplemente había comenzado a perder el control de las cosas. La deseaba y no lo podía negar.

Sakura soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir como el chico acariciaba con sus manos unos de sus senos nunca antes tocados por nadie.

El calor había invadido sus cuerpos. La pelirrosa paseó sus manos por la espalda del chico mientras rodeaba la cintura del moreno con sus piernas. Ya no importaba nada, el hecho que eran de clanes distintos y que se odiaban quedaba atrás, ahora solo la pasión y el sentimiento que crecía cada vez mas dentro de ellos estaba siendo demostrado.

Ella Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano derecha ya estaba tocando la erección del chico. Sasuke se sorprendió de aquello tanto como ella y fijó sus ojos en los jade de Sakura. El chico notó el nerviosismo de ella.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Sasuke.

—Aprendo anatomía. — respondió suspicazmente sin quitar su mano de la parte intima del chico.

ÉL soltó un gemido vergonzoso ante lo que ella hacía allá abajo con su mano. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía ser suficiente como para trastornarlo. Nunca había dejado a nadie que lo hiciera…Tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y la retiró de aquel lugar fijando sus ojos en ella. aún intentando recuperar el control, pero con Sakura tocándolo así era demasiado difícil. Esta no dejo de mirarlo mientas pasaba sus manos por el pecho del moreno.

Sasuke Hundió su cabeza en sus cabellos, respirando el aroma salvaje que provenía de ellos. Era el olor exacto de las flores silvestres que se encontraban en el jardín de la profesora de Botánica; puro, natural. La chica dejaba salir gemidos mientras se aferraba a la espalda del moreno al sentir que llegaría al momento del climax.

—Eres mía Haruno…recuérdalo... —dijo mientras caía exhausto sobre ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Con una de sus manos se restregó ambos ojos como acostumbraba a hacer cada mañana al despertarse. Sabía que aún era temprano sin necesidad de ver el reloj, pues el sol a penas comenzaba a salir. Fue entonces cuando notó que estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas blancas.  
>Por un momento creyó que iba a enloquecer, pero pronto recordó el por qué de su situación al ver la ropa del Orochimaru y la suya mezclada en el suelo.<p>

"Un momento...su ropa está ahí…entonces…él…" pensó y entonces sintió la respiración pacífica del moreno en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Sasuke tenía su brazo alrededor de ella, abrazándola mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho .La pelirosa lo observó unos instantes, el cabello negro lo tenía esparcido por la frente y la blancura de su piel se veía simplemente perfecta en aquel instante.

— Perfecto, ahora cómo se supone voy a salir— dijo la chica sin moverse, le daba algo de pena despertarlo ahora que se veía tan inofensivo. Nadie sospecharía que al despertar aquel aspecto de niño indefenso cambiaría al de un déspota.

"Sakura Haruno ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Por qué permites que estas cosas sucedan?" se reprochó así misma. "Y ¿por qué te da pena levantar al desgraciado éste?"  
>Con éste último pensamiento se levantó bruscamente. Sasuke cayó sobre la cama e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse en busca del cuerpo caliente que había desaparecido de entre sus manos. Abrió los ojos, mostrando la grandeza del color negro que los envolvía y miró algo fastidiado a la ojiverde.<p>

— Es temprano aún Haruno, ¿qué haces levantada?

— Madrugo. — dijo Sakura. — Además me estaba empezando a dar claustrofobia al tenerte todo encima mío.

Sasuke rió.

— No te molestó anoche. — dijo y luego bostezó. — Así que eres de esas perras frías que a la mañana siguiente no quieren ni ver a la persona con quien durmieron. Pensé que ese sería yo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo Uchiha? —Le preguntó Sakura alterada. — Mírame, soy Sakura Haruno. Una Kyubi "inmunda" y amiga de Naruto Uzumaki…¿acaso se te olvidó que me odias? Sasuke la miró a los ojos, encendiendo un fuego dentro de ella que gracias a Kami él no pudo notar, ya que para Sakura hubiera resultado bastante vergonzoso.

— Y yo un Orochimaru, racista, elitista, ambicioso y que siempre te ha humillado. Aún así me permitiste entrar en tu cama.

Sakura quiso responder a aquello, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Además no tenía nada qué decir, no había explicación para eso.

— ¿Nunca vas a cambiar no Haruno? Siempre complicando las cosas, haciendo una tormenta dentro de un vaso con agua. No te importan mis razones, y a mí obviamente no me interesan las tuyas. — dijo Sasuke poniéndose cómodo. — Ahora, ya que te llevaste la sábana podrías aunque sea pasarme la ropa.

Sakura no había notado hasta ese preciso instante que de verdad al levantarse se había llevado todo consigo, y lo que estaba en su cama era un joven moreno completamente desnudo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras sentía el calor invadirla de repente. Se volteó mirando hacia otra parte totalmente avergonzada. Sasuke se levantó de la cama como si nada y comenzó a vestirse. Ni siquiera lo hacía con prisa para acabar con la agonía de la pelirosa, mas bien lo hacía lo más lento posible, tomándose su tiempo.

— Pensándolo bien, mejor que me despertaste Haruno, así podré salir antes de que los Kyubis se levanten y me vean rondando por su sala común. — dijo mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa. — Nos vemos en la noche.  
>Y con esto salió de la habitación triunfante, mientras Sakura no quería nada más que morirse.<p> 


End file.
